I Just Can't Help Myself
by conceptoftwo
Summary: Santana and Quinn meet each other at a bar, they have a great night together but what happens when Santana doesn't tell Quinn a particular piece of information about herself. Is age destructible or will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

(This is the first story I've ever written so go easy on me, let me know if its good or bad)

Santana's POV

I know I shouldn't be here but something deep within me tells me that I should, that my life is gonna change today, _cliché I know. _I pull out my fake ID and give it to the bouncer, he lets me right in because why wouldn't he, I look hot tonight. I hear the sound of the bass fill me as I step towards the bar, after the day I've had vodka is the only thing I need.

"What'll it be hun" the bartender asks me, she's clearly checking me out and obviously hot so I decide I'll play along, who knows maybe I can get a few free drinks and a good fuck at the end of the night.

I put on my best Lopez charm and smirk which never fails and cheekily reply "you. Oh and a vodka and lemonade" she gives me a small laugh before going away to make my drink. She comes back and hands me my drink, I take that as my que that I've been shot down until she leans in towards me, she grazes my ear with her lips and whispers "I get off at 1." A proud smirk falls upon my lips, Santana Lopez never fails. Now I know I've got some time to kill before I get my mack on I look around to see what or who is going to occupy my time until then and that's when I see her. The blonde with the most beautiful memorizing hazel eyes I've ever seen, she's wearing a dark blue cocktail dress which her hair down in a loose curl, there's just something about this girl which I cant get over, I need to talk to her, hell I need more than that, forget the bartender, I want her. I think I've found my target for tonight.

8 quick steps is what it takes before I'm right behind her. I lean into the mystery blonde.

"you know someone so beautiful shouldn't look so sad" she turns around and looks at me, fuck she looks even better closer up.

"what makes you think I'm sad?" damn that voice, sexy isn't even the word.

"well you're sat over here at the end of the bar staring at your glass, that tells me your thinking about something you don't want to be. So I figured as it was my duty to cheer you up" I smirk hoping she knows what I mean.

"oh really?" she lifts an eyebrow at me with a look on her face like she wants what I want, all I need to do is to seal the deal now.

"yeah, so for starters you tell me your name and then we get a few more drinks in you"

"Quinn" she puts her hand out and I shake it while remaining eye contact with me. I shake it and reply "Santana"

"now about those drinks…" she quickly turn away from me and made eye contact with the bartender, thankfully it's a different one from before. I don't know how well my plan with Quinn would work out to well if I had the other bartender seeing me with Q. "we'll have 10 shots of tequila please"

"Are you trying to get me drunk" I stared wide eyed at her. Quinn shrugged at me and smirked "for starters" _Damn. _"alright then, bottoms up" I hand a shot to Quinn and we both down it, we wince at the taste but that doesn't stop us from drinking the rest.

30 minutes later I find myself on the dance floor with Quinn, were both pretty fucking wasted. She's currently grinding on me, I've never been so turned on in my life. I give a slight moan when she pushes her ass further into me, my hands were all over her as out bodies moved in sync to the music.

The next song comes on and me and Quinn are still all over each other, she's now facing my front and the liquid confidence had fully arrived in her as she suddenly crashed out lips together, the kiss deepens straight away, she releases a moan and after hearing that I find it hard not to take her right here and now.

"wait San, stop" she pulls away

"is something wrong?" I start kissing her jaw and then down to her neck, she moans and lean her head back so I can access more of her neck. "I think were getting an audience" I pull away and notice the many eyes that look out way, most of the guys look like they could come in their pants from watching us.

"well then how about we take this some place else" I hint while staring at her lips. She releases a mall laugh and grabs my hand and leads me out to the nearest cab. Quinn gives the driver an address, I know from my knowledge of Lima that that's at least 5 minutes away. We lean into each other again, our lips colliding in an epic battle of lust.

The taxi comes to a stop and we separate from each other, Quinn's lips look swollen from all the kissing and I have no doubt that mine are the same. Quinn hands the driver the money and drags me out by the hand not before I notice the huge grin on the cab drivers face.

As soon as we get inside her house she pushes me up against the door and connects our lips again. The kiss was filled with a deep passion. I noticed my back was separating from the door and being led into the hallway towards Quinn's bedroom. We got to the end door where I pushed my body against Quinn's while our mouths were still connected. The door opens, I see the bed and push her toward the bed, she lies down and I quickly straddle her. I lift my dress up and over my body so that I'm left in my underwear. The blonde does the same. I am completely at amazed at her body, she is so sexy. I lean down and start kissing her again, her hands move to my back aiming for my bra which she unclasps and tugs off. She sits up and moves my hands which are located on her ass to her bra strap, I smirk and expertly undo it and pull it off which some force. I take her left nipple into my mouth and suck on it while massaging the other. Then switching to the opposite breast.

"uh fuck san" god if that's not the sexiest thing I've ever heard. My left hand makes its way down her abs to her soaked panties. I pull them down all the way to her ankles till she kicks them off. My hand makes it's way to her heat. I run my finger through her folds circling her entrance, making sure I don't touch her where she needs me the most.

"san.. fuck, just uhh.."

I separate my mouth from hers to lean up so I can look at her fully. "what do you need Quinn?" I know exactly what she needs but I love to tease.

"I need you inside of me" I crash our lips back together in a soaring kiss while at the same time pushing two fingers deep inside her, she releases a loud moan which just spurs me on.

My thrusts become faster and faster, I know she's close I can feel it. "san I'm gonna…uhhh" her face buries into the pillow, I lean in close to her ear and bit it gently. "do it" I whisper.

Quinn soon was sent over the edge, experiencing one of the best orgasms she's ever had, while screaming the Latinas name. I kept going so she could ride it out, as she came down she started to open her eyes. My fingers were still buried deep inside her. As I pulled out of her she quickly reserved our positions, she smirked whilst leaning in to connect our lips again, her hand travelling down across my abs to where I needed her.

Quinn did not disappoint at all, she had skills I had never even knew existed, I was shaking by the time she was finished with me.

After our round in the bedroom we moved to the kitchen and then to the shower for another one after that, it was definitely safe to say that this was one of the best nights of my life. we soon passed out after the intense last round, with Quinn in my arms I drifted straight to sleep.

_BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP!_

Fuck what is that noise?... _BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP! _Shit! It's my phone, I reach out for it and I notice a text from Britt:

_**Remember todays the first day back san, you don't want to be late!**_

Fuck! Im gonna be late. Images of last night keep filling my brain as I take around the surrounding and my scattered clothes on the floor. Wait, hold on. Where's Quinn? I look around the room for some evidence of where she is. I see a note on the bedside table addressing me.

_**So last night was definitely fun. Had to leave early this morning, first day of work. But call me and we can meet up again soon.**_

_**Q x**_

On the end of the note was her phone number, which I quickly installed into my phone.

Making my way out of Quinn's bed I grabbed my discarded clothes off the floor, got dressed and made my way home to get ready for the day.

10am, only an hour late, I've done worse. I text Britt to let her know im here, she comes to meet me outside and we make our way towards our first lesson.

"so I here we have a new English teacher this year" she tells me.

"Good! Anything's better than Miss Malley last year, I swear that woman had it out for me" she was sure a bitch, I mean yes I may have super glued he ass to the chair one time, but who can blame me? It was fucking hilarious.

We arrive at the door for English I see a blonde figure writing on the board, she has a killer figure. Maybe this year wont be so bad after all.

I open the door and as soon as the teacher turns around I freeze.

"oh my God!" the teacher exclaims.

The next thing I say comes out as a whisper but I cant stop it leaving my lips.

"Quinn"


	2. Chapter 2

Santana's POV

I don't know how long I was standing there just looking at her. My mind shoots back to this morning in her room, the note she left 'first day of work' _ fuck, how did I not see this coming!_

I guess I was standing there for a while as all of a sudden the hallway filled with students rushing out to their next class. This left me and Quinn alone.

"Santana" she says to me, getting me out of my thoughts and back into the situation at hand, wait, the situation where I slept with my new English teacher who at the time didn't know I was her student and I didn't know she was my teacher? Yep that one. _Fucking fabulous._

"sorry" one word. That's all I can say, just one tiny word.

"sorry? That's all you have to say? You're sorry for what Santana? Sorry you lied to me? Sorry that you're my student? That I'm your teacher? Which one is it huh? Because right now im fucking confused?" she looks angry, fuck I am so dead.

"look, I didn't know that you were my teacher, do you really think I would of gone after you if I knew?" I fire back.

"well I don't know. The fact that your still in high school and picking up random's in bars makes me think otherwise" _ouch, that hurt._

"I didn't hear you complaining last night" I mumble, I can tell by the look on her face that she heard. Her face tells me she's even more pissed, damn she looks hot even when she's angry, fuck no, I should not be thinking about her that way anymore. Quinn is my teacher, my teacher was screaming my name in ecstasy last night nonetheless.

There is a long awkward silence between us I, were both just staring at each other wondering how and why this happened to two people who have an undeniably high amount of chemistry. It takes this long break for me pluck up the courage to say what I needs say, to get it off my chest.

"Look, we had sex Quinn, multiple times and im not gonna lie here, it was probably the best night of my life. you can't deny the chemistry we have, I know you felt it too. I know you're my teacher now and that fucks everything up and is really fucking shit because I like you, I like you Quinn, hell I liked you from the first moment I saw you" it took a lot but I said it, now the balls in Quinn's court. The whole teacher/ student thing, why should that stop us if it's what we really want, it shouldn't, right?

"san" she pleads. "you can't just say that me. Not now, especially not now that im your teacher. We just need to forget that it every happened" forget? How can we just forget about it?

"I don't know if I can do that Quinn"

She finally looks up to me, and puts on her best HBIC face on like she's restoring her natural authority.

"It's Miss Fabray now to you"

"Fabray huh? We didn't as far as last name last night ha" I try to make a joke to lighten the mood but it's just not helping. I cant help shake the feeling that this is not meant be this way. There's something pushing me towards Quinn. Why do I feel this way about someone I've known for not even 24 hours. This is crazy.

"why didn't you tell me?" I can see the tears in her eyes. I hate it knowing that I've caused that.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hi my names Santana Lopez, I'm 17 years old and I got to McKinley high' yeah that works for a place where you're supposed to be 21 or over." Shit, I know I've screwed up now with the last part of that sentence.

"that's exactly it, Santana! You're supposed to be 21 or over! Not 17! If you weren't in that club last night we would not be in this situation right now!" yup, she's pissed.

"Im sorry! It was never my intention to do any of this! I don't want to cause stress and I definitely don't want to cause it upon my self" I don't know what to say anymore, it fucking sucks knowing I cant do anything about this or do anything to fix it.

"we just have to forget about it. That's all we can do" Quinn states. I know she's right, but I can't help but feel selfish.

"why cant we have more?" I already know the answer.

"Because im your teacher! Santana, there is nothing we can do about no matter how hard we try"

"so you're saying if you weren't my teacher we would have something?" I hint. I need to know.

"we don't get to answer that now" she mumbles. I know she wants this, she wants me and I want her. That's all the encouragement I need. I let it go for now but im definitely not giving up.

"Ok then, Miss Fabray. I guess I'll just get out of your way" I begin to make my way out of the classroom.

"Santana" she softly says and I turn around. "Im sorry too" and with that I exit the room.

Quinn's POV

_FUCK! _Of all the people in the world Santana had to be one of my students, the amazing mystery girl who gave me the best night I've ever had. I guess I can't put all the blame on her, we never did do the whole exchange last names and tell each other about our lives. Lust took over us.

Luckily my next class was in an hour so I could just sit at my desk and process all of this, not that this free time would help, it's going to take more than just one free period to examine this new information.

_BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP…_

I reach my my phone on the desk. It's an unknown number which I don't recognise.

_**I know you said to forget about it, but I need to let you know…**_

_**You looked really beautiful today.**_

_**San x**_

I felt my whole face blush, I know I shouldn't but there's something about Santana which I can't let go, she has an effect on me. Which is bad seeing as I have to teach her for the entire year. If only she wasn't my student the things we could be, god the things we could do, mmmh, no! pull it together Fabray, she's your student! Your very sexy student… fuck, im so screwed.

This is going to be a long year…


	3. Chapter 3

(Not to sure about this chapter - let me know)

Quinn's POV

"… and that will be all for today, thank you" I watch the freshman class hurry out the door so they can avoid the zoo of students walking to their next class. I look down out my sheet which tells me which class I have next. _**Seniors 2**__**nd**__** period. **_– Santana's class, fabulous. It's been 2 weeks since we last spoke about our night together. Two weeks since I've avoided contact with her, I avoid asking her questions in class just so I don't have to speak to her. It's stupid that these feelings just won't go away.

She still sends me messages now and again, which I do not reply to no matter how much I want to. Every time they manage to make me blush or worse, make me like her even more than I already do. I cannot recall the amount of times I've had to remind myself of my position as a teacher.

The class arrives and as usual begins to talk loudly; one thing I've learnt through these past two weeks is that if you don't regain control straight away at the beginning of the lesson, you'll never have. That's why I always make sure I've got my HBIC face on when they enter so they know who the boss is.

The class has now become silent. I see Puckerman raise his hand, can't wait to see what he has to say today. Every lesson is either some ridiculous comment or statement which has no relation to what im actually teaching.

"Yes Puckerman?" I cross my arms and lean against the desk awaiting for the genius comment on the day.

"You're lookin' smokin' today Miss Fabray" he answers cockily.

"Thank you for that input now shall we carry on" I shift around awkwardly moving my gaze elsewhere to make it seem like the comment does not faze me. My eyes move to the ones staring deep into mine, god she has beautiful eyes. Look away. Look away! A cough from another student who I cannot remember the name of brings me back to life.

"Ok, so today we are looking at Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.."

Santana's POV

Fucking puck. Of all the people he has to make douchey pick up comments to he chooses Quinn, my Quinn. I'd kill him if I didn't love the guy.

I keep my eyes on Quinn's all lesson, she's so gorgeous I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

"Hey Lopez… psst" Puck nudges me and takes me out of my constant Quinn bubble.

"What's up?" I reply.

"You ready for tomorrow night? It's your 18th, go hard or go home right?!" he implies.

I smirk, I know this will be the party of the century, hello because it's hosted by yours truly and 'puckzilla' as he wishes to let everyone know.

"so who's the lucky one for you tomorrow night" he asks me. My eyes shift towards the one I've not been able to stop thinking about since we met, but the problem is I can't have her.

I look back to puck. "I don't know yet, I'll just see what comes my way" it's bad that whoever I get with I won't stop myself from comparing them to Quinn.

"Come on san that's not like you, you shou.."

"Puckerman! Santana! Is there something so important that you would like to tell the rest of the class?" Miss Fabray steps up.

"Oh nothing miss, just asking Santana hear who she's going to get her mack on with tomorrow night at her birthday party" he replies in his cocky attitude. And now im just left with those perfect hazel eyes staring into mine. _Fuck, just kill me now. _

"Well im sure we would all love to know the answer to that. Santana, care to join in?" _actually no, kill me NOW. _How am I supposed to answer this question. _God I know we've not really seen eye to eye but if you could ring the bell for end of lesson that would be fucking great._

_RINGGGG RINGGGG RINGGGG _

YES! Thank god, maybe luck is on my side today.

"Santana, could I see you after class please" Oh god no, not today, not after that.

"umm sure" I reply.

The classroom empty's and yet again it's just me and Quinn. This feels familiar.

"You've been distracted in class lately and I think it's affecting your work" she says.

"Really? Two weeks of nothing and that's what you say to me? Why do you think im distracted huh?" I see the look in her eyes regretting the decision to keep me behind.

"San" she whispers.

"You Quinn, im distracted by you" that's all I have to say. I walk out of the door, keeping myself from looking back into the eyes I desire.

The rest of the day goes by fast. All I need to get through it is Spanish last period.

I arrive at Spanish and I take my seat in between Puck and Brittney. Basically this lesson is a useless lesson as we get little or no work done and let's be honest I don't even need this class anyway, I took it as an easy A grade.

_Knock knock_

The door opens. I look up from my drawing of puck which I am currently doing instead of the work Mr Schue sets us. Gliding into the room comes Miss Fabray; I don't think she sees me as she heads straight for Mr Schue. They are whispering to each other, probably talking about school stuff but I still can't help but wonder.

"Man the things I would do to her" puck leans into me and says.

"Puckerman shut the fuck up, don't be so disrespectful!" I say probably a lot louder than I should. Ok judging by the looks on everyone's face as the whole class and yes including the beautiful Quinn Fabray have turned to look at me.

"Santana, we do not tolerate that kind of language in this school and im gonna need you to lower your voice" Schue says as he quickly turns back to Quinn and says something which I assume is definitely about me judging by the heavy glances he giving me. This only fuels my anger.

"Hey! If you've got something to fucking say about me, then say it to my fucking face!" I can't control it now; once snix has been released she doesn't go back in easily.

"Miss Lopez, im gonna tell you once again to lower your voice before I send you to the principle" that's it I need to get out of here. I grab my things and walk out, not caring what people think.

"Santana" I hear in the distance. I know that voice, god that voice. It still gives me chills. "Santana, stop." My feet come to a halt and she catches up to me.

"Come on, let's talk in my classroom" she says while walking towards the room.

We enter the room and she moves towards her desk to lean against.

"What happened back there" her voice is soft, like she really cares. It soothes me and instantly calms me down.

I lift my gaze from my shoes and up to her eyes. "I don't know. It's just puck and Schue, it just got to me" she looks confused.

"What did puck say?" she asks me.

"You really want to know?" I tilt my head and ask her.

"Yes"

"He said 'Man the things I would do to her' when you walked in the room, I didn't like it so I told him he should have some fucking respect."

She looks taken back. I take slow steps towards her. "He shouldn't say things like that about you Quinn, because it makes me so fucking mad" im currently stood in front of her and she's still not moved, I carry on. "It makes me mad how we have one night together and I can't seem to get you out of my head" her breathing becomes shaky and unsteady. I take the fact that she hasn't yet moved away as the confidence to move forward until my mouth hover over hers; I can feel her breath on my lips. In that second I connect our lips, the kiss isn't like our last one, this one is filled with passion and meaning. Our mouths move in a steady rhythm over each other. There is nothing desperate about this kiss, it's simple and fuck if it's not the best kiss I've ever had.

_RINGGG RINGGG RINGGG_

The bell interrupts us, her lips look swollen from the kiss. I take a step back.

"Well I guess that's me. Have a good weekend Miss Fabray" yet again I find myself walking away from her, except this time I turn back to look at her and see that she's watching me. I smirk to myself knowing that I have that effect on her. _Game on Miss Fabray. _


	4. Chapter 4

(**Please let me know what you think of this. Im not really very confident about writing so tell me if its good or bad. I have the next chapter ready which I will either put up later today or tomorrow)**

Santana's POV

It's 10pm and the party is in full swing. I gotta say it, I throw the best parties and tonight is just proof of that.

Im currently being grinded on by… shit, I can't even remember her name, but I know it doesn't feel the same. I let it go and continue. The girl suddenly turns around and crashes her lips to mine, it's sloppy and wrong. I need another drink. I separate myself from this girl and lead my way towards the kitchen, I need a drink and I needs it now.

"Heyyyy Sann" Britt comes up to me and puts her arm around my shoulder, she's clearly wasted. "Were all playing spin the bottle in the living room, come and join us"

Spin the bottle? What are we 12? Ah fuck it, why not.

I quickly pour my drink of a double vodka and red bull and follow her.

"Lead the way Britt Britt"

We arrive to a group of horny teenager sat around in a circle; it's a decent circle so at least I know my tongue won't be down some disgusting little freshman's throat.

"Alright now we're all here, I say we let the birthday girl go first, spin it San!" puck announces to the group.

I spin the bottle hoping for at least a female partner. The bottle lands on a blonde girl named kitty something. She's pretty hot and I think she's new here, guess I've got to give her a good old McKinley high welcome. I lean over to her and she's got a grin on her face like she got what she wanted. I connect our lips, it's not half bad, a lot better than the random girl from before, at least kitty's got some skill. After about a minute of a tongues in each other's mouths we separate. She smiles at me and I smile back.

The game carries on for about half an hour, I luckily didn't have to kiss too many people.

After the game I head to the kitchen again to make myself another drink, I notice there's someone else in there. Its kitty, she turns around and flashes me a big grin.

"You know you're a really a good kisser" she says while handing me a drink.

"Well that is a statement of fact" I wink at her.

"Yeah well we should definitely do it again something" I smirk; everyone wants a bit of the Lopez action.

"Ha, yeah, maybe" it's a definite possibility.

"So, tell me" I shift the convocation to a new topic. "How come I've not seen you around here before?" I say whilst taking a big gulp of my drink, fuck that's strong.

"Oh I've actually just moved here from Colorado, im staying with a big sister for a couple months before my parents move here" she replies.

"How old is your sister? I ask, I don't really know why im curious.

"She's 23"

I carry on talking to kitty for a while. Both of us drinking our drinks at the same time. I don't even know how many we've had but judging by kitty's swaying about it seems as if we've had a lot. I don't even feel my drunken state until I step forward to Kitty. I connect our mouths as my sober mind has now vanished.

The party goes on and Kitty and I have drunk, danced and kissed. I see that people are leaving so I guess I should do the right thing and take Kitty home as she can't even walk straight at this point.

"Alright, let's get you home" I say to her as I put her arm around my shoulder. She tells me her address, it sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it, definitely not whilst im pretty wasted myself.

We start walking towards her house, she's giving me directions although they're not great directions as she's slurring her words every 30 seconds. I feel a rain drop hit my face and roll down my cheek, oh fuck this can't be good. Yup fucking perfect, it's now completely pouring it down and were getting soaked. I hope to god were almost at her house.

"Stoppp! Were here" no this can't be it! This house! FUCK! And sober Santana is back.

"KITTY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE BACK AT…. Santana?" Quinn's figure comes marching out of her house. Of course it's my luck that the girl I've been making out with all night is the younger sister of the girl who I slept with and can't get out of my head. Fucking fantastic.

"Erm hey Qui.. I mean Miss Fabray" Im not really sure what I should do right now, this is kind of awkward.

"Heyyy Quinny, this is santanaaa, she's a great kisser by the way" she slurs. Quinn's eyes shift back to me, I can't place it but she looks hurt.

The sound of thunder brings us both back to life. "We should get you both inside and out of those clothes" Quinn turns around and walks back into her house. I walk my way towards the house with Kitty, she's pretty much gone at this point so I just need to get her to a bed for her to pass out. I bring her inside. Flashback's of the night in the bar come running back to me as I walk through the house and towards a bedroom which Quinn directs me to, I guess this is where Kitty is staying for the time being. I put her down on the bed. Quinn walks in behind me, "here take these" She hands me some clothes for me to change into "I'll take care of Kitty and get her out of those wet clothes"

"Look Quinn, I can just go, it's not that far to.."

"Santana please, just.. just please get changed, you can't exactly walk home in this" she explains.

I go to the bathroom to change my clothes into the t-shirt and shorts Quinn gave me. When I come out I see Quinn in the kitchen.

"Quinn" she turns towards me. "Im sorry, I didn't know she was your sister"

"it's okay" she whispers. "I guess I should've expected it when she told me she was going to a party. You're exactly Kitty's type you know." That's not what I want though.

"Oh yeah?... What about yours?" I ask her. She looks up to me. She doesn't answer me though.

"We can't" it comes out as below a whisper but I still hear her. Her face turns to the side again.

"So you've said, but those words don't exactly switch off feelings do they" she doesn't say anything but I know she wants me. I look out the window and I notice the rain is coming a stop now, I guess I should probably go.

"I guess I should probably get back, Puck's probably wondering where I went" I gather my things and walk towards the front door.

"Santana" that stops me, I turn around and Quinn's walking up to me, she stops right in front of my face and places a soft kiss on my lips, its short but, god it feels good. "Happy Birthday" and with that she walks to her bedroom. I can't help the smile that comes on my face as I exit her house, my lips tingle from where she kissed me. It's a start.

I arrive back to my house 10 minutes later after pretty much sprinting back because you don't want to be walking round Lima heights after midnight, no matter how badass you are. There are some freaks in this town.

"Hey where have you been?" Puck asks me from the couch.

"Oh, I just walked Kitty home" I say. He smirks at me.

"Ha that's why you totally look happy, you totally got some"

"No we didn't, I didn't. I just had a good end of night I guess" I don't want to go into detail with this but it was a prefect end to the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**(As you can see im pretty quick with updates and probably will be for the rest of the story. Anyway thank you for all the reviews, you've convinced me to carry this on to the end. Hope you like this chapter)**

Quinn's POV

I shouldn't have done that I know, but her lips were just so inviting I couldn't help myself. Everything's is so screwed up. I go to a bar to try and get my mind of things and end up meeting a perfect girl who gives me an amazing night who then ends up being one of my students and then kisses me again, but then kisses my little sister and then I finally kiss her again.

This is not what I should be thinking about at 3am in the morning but Santana is all I can think about.

_BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP…_

I reach out for my phone, it's Santana.

_**So that kiss definitely made by birthday. But sadly not my birthday wish.**_

_**San x**_

Curiosity gets the best of me so I ask her what her wish was, I guess I should of expected the reply.

_**My wish was for you. All the time. For me to call you mine. **_

_**S x**_

Oh god, when she says things like that to me it makes my heart beat 10 times faster.

_**Why do you keep saying things like this to me? – Q**_

_**I guess I just can't help myself when it comes to you – S x**_

And with that I drifted off to sleep, maybe I could take that chance with Santana, no one would have to know right? If only she wasn't my student.

The next morning, I got out of bed assuming kitty was not up considering the state she was in last night. I walk into the kitchen and surprisingly see kitty there eating her breakfast.

"I thought you'd still be asleep considering how you came in last night" I say to see, im still pissed with her for not keeping in touch with me last night and also because she was with Santana but I can't exactly let her know that.

"Yeah sorry about that, I guess I drank too much"

"You could say that, Santana had to practically carry you into the house" I say to her.

"Oh god Santana, I think I really like her Quinn" _yeah, me too. _I don't know what to say to her, at this point I could not think of anything worse than kitty dating Santana.

"She's a great kisser" _oh god, please stop. This is torture. _

"Well you better get your homework done for school tomorrow. Mom and dad wouldn't want to slack off, would they?" I quickly change the topic.

"it really sucks sometimes that you're a teacher, when you tell me to do stuff you go into full teacher mode" I feel bad, im angry at her but she's my sister. I know she came to Ohio early to spend time with me so I just need to put my issues aside.

"I tell you what, you get your work done now and then the rest of the day we can just be lazy and eat everything that's bad for us, have a movie day" I suggest to her. She smiles.

"Okay Quinny, that sounds good" she walks off.

Santana's POV

I check my phone again, still no reply from Quinn. I guess I should probably get up now and start cleaning the house before my parents get back.

I walk downstairs and into the living room where I sit on the couch watching puck and Britt cleaning up, I love these guys.

"come on Lopez, me and B have been cleaning for an hour already, get off your ass and help us" puck tells me.

"well as the host of the party and sincere kindness to offer my house as the destination of the party I think it should be my duty to oversee the cleaning up and watch you two do it, now get to work" I smirk.

"please San" Brittany pouts "it's going to take us all day if you don't help us" damn I cant resit that face.

"Okay B" I get up, I knew that wouldn't last as long as I hoped it would.

With my help we get the place cleaned in about two hours, it's not spotless but it will do. Especially when my dad has the place cleaned professionally every Sunday which is lucky because today happens to be that day.

"So did you have a good time last night Sanny?" B asks me, I definitely fucking did. I remember the kiss that Quinn gave me.

"yeah I really did" I smile at her.

Puck just smirks at me, thinking me and kitty hooked up. I can't be bothered telling him another time that it didn't happen. Honestly I keep thinking about the fact that kitty is Quinn's sister, I don't think I could hook up with Kitty knowing that now.

"What about you guys? Did you have a good night?" I look at them, waiting for their answer.

Puck speaks us first, "I know I did, I finally hooked up with Lauren and she was wild" he winked at me, I can't help but laugh at him.

"Well it only took you what 6 months" I say to him and he doesn't look impressed which just makes me laugh even more.

"Well I had a really good night, I danced with everybody and got loads of guys numbers" Britt tells me, I love that she's always happy. She and puck are the best friends I could ever ask for, even if they do (mainly puck) piss me off on occasion, I really do love them.

"from anyone I know B?" im curious to know, B deserves the best and not just some guy that would use her for sex.

"Don't think so S" B just shrugs. I squint my eyes but I know Brittany's clever so she'll make the right choice anyway. She doesn't need me to protect her but I can't help doing it anyway. If someone hurt her, id hurt them. Luckily everyone around school already knows that anyway. They know never to mess with anyone from Lima heights adjacent.

After about another hour of talking with Puck and Britt they both head off home. I can't help but replay the events from last night and by events I mean the end of the night with Quinn.

_BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP…_

I reach for my phone in my pocket, expecting a text off my parents saying they'll be home soon. Except its not from them, it's from Quinn.

_**We need to talk. Can you meet me somewhere? - Q**_


	6. Chapter 6

**(The next few chapters are written, let me know when you want the next update. Hope you like this chapter.)**

`Santana makes her way towards the place where she told Quinn to meet her. She told Quinn to meet her in the park as she knew no one would be there at this time, so they wouldn't have a problem of being seen together. She wondered what Quinn would want to talk about, hoping it would be about them and if Quinn was finally ready to accept that she wants to be with Santana.

When Santana got to the park, she looks around for Quinn but there was no one in sight. Did she change her mind? Santana thought to herself.

"Hey" Santana turned around and was faced with a worried looking Quinn. _God she's beautiful, _Santana thought to herself.

"Hi"

"Do you not think we should go somewhere more private, anyone could see us here" Quinn looks around, obviously unaware that no one in Lima every visits this place.

"Relax, nobody comes here" Santana states. "So, um, what did you want to talk about?" Santana wonders.

"I want to talk about Kitty" Quinn stated.

"Oh" Santana said. "I was kind of hoping you would want to talk about us"

"There is no us Santana"

"Cut the crap Quinn, there is an us. There's been an us since the night we slept together."

"Santana please. I just… I need to talk to you about kitty"

Santana sighed, knowing Quinn wasn't going to be saying anything that considers them as a couple. "Why?"

"She really likes you. She won't stop talking about how amazing you are and how great of a kisser you are"

"Ok…" Santana said confused.

"I want to know that you won't hurt her, that you won't mess her about" Quinn said straight with her HBIC face on.

"Wait, why would I hurt her?" Santana was still confused. She didn't get why Quinn would think that she would hurt Kitty? Or mess her about.

"Well Kitty said that you were together the whole night of the party and thinks that you two are going to get together" Quinn sounded upset by this.

Santana took a step towards Quinn. "Kitty and I aren't together Quinn" Santana took another step towards her. "I told you that you're the one I want" Santana exclaimed as she took one final step towards Quinn as they were now face to face.

"I told you that we can't be together" Quinn muttered quietly as she took a step back and looked away.

Santana sighed in frustration. "You keep saying that Quinn, but you've known who I really am for a while now and we've still kissed twice." Santana stepped towards Quinn again. "Come on Q, just let yourself feel something for once" Santana expressed as she placed her lips to Quinn's jaw and started kissing it whilst moving her way down to her neck. Quinn moaned at Santana's lips touching her skin again. _How could something so wrong feel so right?_

With this thought Quinn realised what was going on she took a final step back away from Santana.

"Im sorry Santana we can't"

"Oh come on Quinn" Santana exclaimed. "you know you want this."

"No I don't. You need to move on. I have" Quinn said coldly.

"What do you mean 'I have'?" If Quinn had moved on why had she kissed Santana, why would she have kissed Santana back in the classroom the other day?

"I have a date tomorrow night"

"Oh" Santana didn't know what to do with this new information. She was hurt and jealous of the person who's got Quinn's attention. "What are you going to be doing with this person?" Santana needed to know, she needed to know if this person was a threat to her and Quinn.

"He's taking me out to dinner and then to a club if you must know, not that it's any of your business"

Santana's eyes went wide, did she just say he? That hurt, Quinn was going out with a guy.

"He?"

"Yes Santana, he" Quinn snapped up.

"I guess I just thought…" Santana drifted off.

"Well you thought wrong"

Santana felt as if Quinn was trying to do this on purpose, as if she was trying to make Santana jealous and upset.

"When do you have this date?" Santana asked.

Quinn looked at Santana like she was up to something. "Tomorrow night… why?"

"Im just curious is all" Santana replied.

"Okay…"

"Look I have to go, Kitty is probably wondering where I am and I can see that this conversation didn't really get us anywhere. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow" Quinn says as she turns around to start walking off.

"Quinn wait!" Santana grabs her wrist to spin her back round, as soon as she's facing back to Santana, Santana connects their lips in a quick motion. The kiss quickly becomes deeper and they battle for dominance. After about two minutes of kissing Santana stops them.

"Im not gonna give up Quinn. Have a good date" Santana walks off leaving Quinn all flustered.

10 minutes later Quinn arrives back home. She walks into the living room to see Kitty watching TV.

"Hey, where have you been?" Kitty asks.

"Huh? Oh I um, I, I just went to go grab something from the store" Quinn replies hoping that Kitty will buy it and not ask any more questions.

"Whatever" Kitty mutters.

As soon as Santana gets home she takes out her phone and dials Pucks number.

"Hey Lopez, what's can puckzilla do for you?"

"Me, you and Britt are going out tomorrow night" Santana states.

"Okay… any reason for this" Puck asks.

"No reason, just want to get my drink on" Santana smirks to herself knowing the real reason. There are only two clubs in Lima and one of them is a gay club so she figures she'll be seeing Quinn tomorrow night.

"Alright then, I'll let Britt know"

"Ok" Santana says as she flops down on the sofa.

"See ya tomorrow"

"Yeah, bye" Santana hangs up and starts planning her actions for tomorrow night.


	7. Chapter 7

**(As promised, new chapter is up! Next one will be up tomorrow!)**

Santana looks over to her alarm, it's 7:30 in the morning. She gets up and out of bed and walks over to her wardrobe. _Gotta pick a hot outfit for Quinn to see me in today _she thinks to herself. She puts on her tight black skinny jeans and a dark blue sleeveless top which make her boobs look great, she finishes off her look with a leather jacket and black boots. Her hair is put down in loose curls.

Santana finishes getting ready, grabs her car keys to her Mercedes, _thank you daddy _and heads out the door.

As she arrives at school she sees Puck and Brittany waiting for her at the entrance. She quickly locks her car and walks over to them.

"Hey guys" Santana says as she approaches them. "You ready for tonight"

"Hells yeah, im ready to find hot girls to get it on with, you in Lopez?" Puck ask me.

"Not tonight Puck, I have a different goal"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Puck asks intriguingly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Puck" I start to walk away with Britt and leave him hanging. We walk to our lockers. Mine is next to Britt's and Puck's, being top bitch around here really has its advantages.

We both grab our things and head off to our first class which is English with Miss Fabray, _my favourite lesson of the day. The way Quinn talks about literature mesmerises me, she's so passionate about it, I could literally listen to her forever. Plus she looks damn good when she's teaching. _

Santana is about to walk into the classroom when she gets interrupted by someone poking her on the shoulder, she turns around to see Kitty in a cheerleading uniform with a big grin on her face.

"Hey Santana" Kitty grins.

"Oh hey Kitty" Santana smiles back politely. _This could not of happened in a worse place._ She thinks.

"So I keep thinking about the other night at your party" Kitty puts the hand on Santana's arm and starts trailing her fingers from her shoulder to her hand. "It was a lot of fun hanging out with you. The other stuff was definitely fun too" She winks at Santana.

"Look Kitty, I had fun with you on Saturday night but I don't thi.."

"Santana, if you could excuse yourself from that conversation we would like to get started with class" Quinn tells Santana, _she looks and sounds mad. I told her I didn't want her sister and here she is what me talk to her little sister while Kitty is stroking my arm clearly flirting with me. I'll_ _just add this to my list of screwing up._

"Sorry Miss Fabray" Santana tells her. As soon as Santana walks past her Quinn shifts her eyes up and down Santana's body, _wow she looks good today… focus Quinn! Your students are just staring at you expecting you to teach them. _

10 minutes into the class, Quinn set them work and they were getting on with it.

_BZZT BZZT… BZZT BZZT…_

Quinn looked for her phone on the desk, hoping that it didn't disturb any of her class, she looked up to find them all getting on with her work, apart from one person who's eyes were locked onto hazel ones.

Quinn tore her eyes away from Santana's to look at her phone.

_**You're hot when you're mad – S x**_

Quinn felt her cheeks begin to blush, _dammit Fabray not here right in front of Santana!_

_BZZT BZZT… BZZT BZZT…_

_**And also incredibly cute when you blush – S x**_

Quinn couldn't stop herself from releasing a smile, she did however forbid herself from looking at Santana for the rest of the lesson.

Santana smiled to herself as she saw Quinn smile, she knew she hadn't lost her. She still had an effect on Quinn and she loved it. _Tonight is going to be great. _

The bell goes off signalling the end of class.

"Remember than homework is in for Wednesday, please do not hand it in late or there will be consequences" Quinn addresses the class in her HBIC voice so they know not to kid around.

"Santana can I see you for a moment please" Quinn says to Santana as the other students are making their way out of the room and towards there next class.

Santana stops in front of Quinn looking at Puck and Brittany who are waiting at the door.

"Go ahead I'll meet you guys there" Santana tells them and they walk off together.

Quinn looks towards Santana and states "I thought you weren't getting together with Kitty"

"Im not?"

"Well it sure looked like you were both get comfortable with each other before" Quinn adds.

Santana leans in close to Quinn before whispering "Are you jealous?"

When Quinn doesn't answer Santana puts on a proud smirk knowing very well that Quinn was jealous.

"You should get to your next class" Quinn says and turns around to her desk to fix the papers on her desk.

"Quinn" she turns back around and looks at Santana. "Have a nice date tonight" and with that Santana heads off towards her next lesson.

As Santana arrives to Biology she takes her seat next to Brittany.

"What did she want" Brittany wonders.

"Oh nothing, just about homework and stuff" Santana lies.

"Ok, so what time are we coming to yours? Brittany asks

"About 9 for pre drinks and then we'll head out" Santana replies while still figuring out her plan of action for tonight.

It's 9:15 when Brittany and puck arrive at Santana's. Brittany was dressed in a light pink dress which highlighted her features extremely well. Santana rolled her eyes when she saw what Puck was wearing, he wore a simple t shirt and jeans with trainers, _typical Puck, he never puts effort into his appearance but still gets loads of girls, not more than me but hey I've got the Lopez charm. It's an unfair competition but that's nothing I can control. Anyway im not playing the field tonight, my eye is on something different. _

Many shots later, the three were ready to go out. It was now around 12, _perfect timing _Santana thought.

As soon as they got to the club, they flashed the bouncers there fake ID's and made their way inside.

"Im gonna get a drink" Santana said to the other two, she knew they would both do their own thing which Santana loved. As she got to the bar she glanced around looking for her target.

_Aha perfect, right on queue. _Santana thought as she stared at Quinn with her 'date'.

_Judging by the look on Quinn's face, she was not having a great time. Her date however looked thrilled to be seen out with her._

As Quinn's date made his way over to the bar to get some drinks Santana saw this as perfect opportunity to make her way over.


	8. Chapter 8

**(I Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think)**

Santana made her way over to Quinn on the dance floor who had her back to turn to the Latina.

Quinn suddenly felt smooth hands wrap around her waist and someone press there body into her back. The body started to move against hers and they started dancing. Quinn immediately tensed up as she realised she was dancing with a stranger. Santana noticed this.

"Relax Quinn" Santana said soothingly.

"San" Quinn gasped quietly.

"Stop fighting this Quinn" Santana said as she started kissing Quinn's neck. Quinn automatically leaned her head further back so that Santana could access more of her neck; Santana noticed this and smiled into Quinn's neck.

As the next song came on Quinn turned around and connected her lips with Santana's. This gave them both flashbacks to the night in the bar. As they kissed Santana ran her hands down the blondes body until they reached her ass, as she gave it a little squeeze Quinn moaned into the brunette mouth, this motivated Santana to deepen the kiss.

Quinn suddenly separated herself from Santana. Santana saw this as Quinn running away again.

"Not again Quinn, please don't run away" Santana expressed.

"No not again, let's go somewhere more private" Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and led them both to the bathroom.

When they got inside, Quinn immediately locked the stall. _Thank god it's only a one toilet room, _she thought.

Quinn turned around to Santana and fiercely attacked her lips.

"I can't do it anymore" Quinn mumbled against Santana's lips in between kisses, "I need you Santana"

That was the conformation Santana needed. She lifted Quinn up against the wall; Quinn wrapped her legs around Santana's waist and connected their lips again.

Santana put down as she realised they were both still fully clothed. She took off her own dress while Quinn just stared at the brunettes' body.

"Take off your dress Quinn" Santana watched in awe as the blonde removed her dress whilst remaining eye contact with the Latina.

_Fuck, she's so sexy._

Santana attached her lips to Quinn's again while reaching behind the blondes back to undo her bra clasp. As soon as the clasp was undone Santana tugged it off to the floor and kissed her way down Quinn's neck to her chest. She took a nipple into her mouth while massaging the other with her hand. Quinn arched her back into Santana's touch.

Quinn moaned loudly as Santana continued to ravish Quinn's body.

Santana moved to the other breast, doing the same as she did to the other one. Quinn gripped Santana's hair, motivating her to continue.

As Santana detached herself from Quinn's breast she made her way down the blonde's body till her face was in front of Quinn's soaked panties. She tugged them down slowly until Quinn kicked them off.

Santana moved her eyes up Quinn's body until she made eye contact with hazel ones.

"Please" Quinn pleaded.

Santana smirked as she dived right into to Quinn's wet heat. Quinn moaned loudly at Santana licked along her slit.

"God Quinn, you're so fucking hot"

"Mmmh Santana, mm don't stop"

Santana lifted Quinn's leg over her shoulder so she could get more access. Quinn's hands found their back way to Santana's hair where she grasped on, forcing her mouth to Quinn's centre.

"Im so close san, uhhh"

Santana suddenly stopped what she was doing as she stood up to the blonde and removed her own bra and underwear.

"Wait what are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Shhh" Santana said as she placed her finger on Quinn's lips. "I want this to last" with that Santana moved her hand down Quinn's body to her clit, circling it slightly.

"San please" Quinn begged.

Santana leaned into Quinn and started sucking on her pulse point making sure to leave a mark and with her free hand massaging Quinn's breast.

"Shit that feels good"

With that Santana suddenly entered Quinn with two fingers; Quinn moaned loudly that the whole club could have heard. Santana covered Quinn's moans by connecting their lips again.

It took Santana only a few more thrusts until Quinn was screaming her name.

As soon as Quinn came down from her high, she suddenly reversed their positions so that Santana was leaning against the wall, she took this moment to attack Santana's lips with her own, as Quinn's tongue entered Santana's mouth, Quinn's hands made their way down the Latinas body. She focused on her chest where she massaged both and then moved her mouth to suck on her nipple.

"Fuck" Santana screamed.

Quinn moved back up to Santana so that they were face to face, her hand continued south to Santana's entrance where she pushed two fingers inside her.

"God, that feels so good Quinn"

Quinn began thrusting her fingers in and out of the brunette. Santana rolled her head back in pleasure against the wall.

Quinn immediately attached her lips to Santana's neck while Santana's hands moved to cover Quinn's breasts.

"Im so close Q" Santana pronounced.

"Come for me San" Quinn whispered into Santana's ear.

With that Santana was blown over the edge screaming the teacher's name.

When Santana came down from her mind blowing orgasm Quinn removed her fingers from the Latina.

"Wow, that was" Santana couldn't even finish her words.

"Yeah" Quinn replied.

"I bet your date couldn't have pleased you like I did" Santana smirked, with this Quinn panicked.

"Oh god John, I've just left him" Quinn panicked whilst picking up her scattered clothes. "I need to go"

"Come on Quinn, you know you don't want to be with that guy, just stay with me" Santana pleads and she starts getting dressed again. She wants Quinn to stop running away from her feelings.

"Im sorry San, this shouldn't have happened" Quinn said with tears forming in her eyes. They were both now fully dressed at this point.

"But it did happen Quinn. When are you gonna stop running away from what you really feel?" Santana voice was soft, pleading her to stay.

Quinn just shakes her head and shifts her eyes down to the floor.

Santana moves forward and places her hands on Quinn's cheeks forcing her to look up into her eyes.

"Quinn please" Santana expresses. "Don't leave"

They both now have tears in their eyes.

"Im sorry San"

"So that's it? You're just going to walk away again?!"

Quinn knew deep in her heart that she wants nothing more than to stay with Santana. But she couldn't.

"What are we supposed to call this Quinn? huh?"

Quinn finally looks into Santana's eyes.

"Let's just call it a moment of weakness" Quinn says as she turns around and walks away from Santana and out of the room.

10 minutes later Santana exits the bathroom after composing herself. When she got outside in the main area of the club, she scanned the room and noticed that Quinn had left.

She immediately took her phone out and composed a new message.

_**You and I both know that wasn't a moment of weakness Q. I meant what I said the other day, Im not giving up – S x**_

Santana made her way over to Puck and Brittany who were over at the bar getting a drink.

"Hey Sanny" Brittany addresses her. "Where've you been?"

"I Erm, just went to the bathroom" Santana says. "Actually I think im gonna go, Im not feeling too great"

"Are you sure" Puck asks and Santana nods. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"No don't worry about it I'll be fine. You guys have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow"

Puck only nods in return but has a worried look on his face.

Tears arrive in Quinn's eyes as she lies in bed that night. She has her phone out reading Santana's text message over and over again. She knows Santana is right, but what is she supposed to do? Give up her job and future career for an 18 year old? She had sex with her student again, in the bathroom of a club where her date for the evening brought her and also she made the risk that someone could have easily seen them walk in together or on the dance floor. What she was thinking, Quinn thought to herself.

Sleep didn't come easily for Quinn that night, knowing that she would have to face Santana first thing in the morning in class.

_There's only one thing I can do. Ignore Santana, if that's even possible. There's no other option._


	9. Chapter 9

It was 7:30 in the morning the next day, Santana reached over to her bedside table to switch off her alarm. _Uhh I feel like shit. Why did Quinn have to run again, I swear I've never worked this hard for anything in my life, but then again there was something about Quinn that's different and judging by last night's events she definitely feels something towards me as well. _

_BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP…_

_1 new message from Britt_

_**Hey sanny, last night was so fun. This guy totally hit on me and we made out **____**. I'll fill you in English this morning – Britt x**_

_Oh good, English first thing with Miss Fabray. Miss Fabray who you hooked up with in the bathroom of the club, Miss Fabray who ran away after said hook up, fucking great. _

Santana stumbled her way out of the house, she really was not prepared for English first thing with Quinn. She could never tell what Quinn's actions would be when it comes to Santana, one minute she wants nothing to do with her, the next she's fucking her in the bathroom.

As Santana arrived at school she, like usual made her way over to Puck and Brittany. Puck was telling Brittany about how he made out with a 'super-hot Australian chick' which just ended up confusing Brittany.

The three made their way to their first class. The crowds parted for them as they walked through the hallway. They were McKinley royalty, everyone knew who they were and looked up to them. Nobody messed with them, mainly because they were scared that Santana would go all Lima heights on them.

They arrived in English and took their seats. Santana noticed that Quinn was a little late today.

Right by the door, Santana saw Quinn. She was talking to Mr Schue about something which Santana couldn't hear due to the noise in the classroom.

"This Friday" Santana was pretty sure she heard Mr Schue say. _What's happening this Friday?_

"Sorry about that class" Quinn walked in, she made sure not to make eye contact with the Latina. "Today were going to be doing sonnets"

Santana did notice that Quinn had covered up her neck with a scarf. She couldn't help but smirk to herself knowing the real reason that Quinn had hid her neck.

The class went on as normal; except Quinn would never avert her eyes to the brunette she craved the most. This did not go unnoticed by Santana.

At the end of the lesson Santana made sure to delay packing up her things so that she could speak with Quinn. As soon as she was the last person in the room she made her way up to Quinn, only for Quinn to practically sprint out the room.

_Really?! She's ignoring me now?_

Quinn got to the teachers' lounge straight after her lesson, she knew Santana stayed behind because she wanted to talk to her, but talking to Santana meant not ignoring her which was Quinn's plan of action for the time being.

_BEEP BEEP.. BEEP BEEP.._

Quinn checked her phone.

_1 new message from Santana:_

_**So you're ignoring me now? How very mature – S x**_

Quinn knew it was wrong; she couldn't exactly ignore Santana forever. She was Santana's teacher after all; she would have to speak to her sometime due to the school work set.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same, Quinn continued to ignore Santana and Santana continued to text Quinn asking why and when it was going to stop. It was now Friday. The bell for lunch rang, Santana made her way over to her, puck and Brittany's table. On her way over she was interrupted by Kitty who stopped right in front of her, blocking her way over to the table.

"Hey Santana" Kitty grinned.

"Hey Kitty, what's up?" Santana replied.

"Oh, well I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tonight. Quinn's going to be out so we'd have the house to ourselves." Santana knew what Kitty meant by this, but she couldn't help but wonder where Quinn was going.

"Oh yeah? Where is Quinn going?" Santana asked. She hoped that Kitty wouldn't wonder why she was asking.

"She's going out for a meal at Breadsticks with Mr Schue" Kitty answered back nonchalantly.

"Mr Schue?!" Santana chocked out.

"I know right, that was exactly my reaction" Kitty laughed, "I mean have you seen his butt chin?" she continued laughing.

_So that's what Mr Schue and Quinn were talking about before class on Monday morning. Is she trying to make me jealous, surely she knows how I feel about Mr Schue after the argument I had with him the Friday before my birthday! Well two can play at that game Quinn. _

"I tell you what why don't we go out instead" Santana suggested. If Quinn was going to play this game then she could too.

"Really? But I was kind of hoping we'd stay in and get to know each other" Kitty suggested.

"I don't think we should rush anything Kitty" Santana implied. "I want to get to know you first"

"Well, alright then" Kitty said. "Pick me up at 8?"

"Sure thing"

After Kitty walked away Santana made her way over to Puck who was smirking, when she arrived she hit him over the head as she knew what he was thinking about.

"So what was that about" Puck smirked.

"Were going out tonight" Santana replied calmly, making sure not to give puck the information he wants and definitely making sure he didn't know that she turned down a night of sex for a dinner. That she would never live down.

"Where are you going San?" Britt asked.

"We're going to Breadsticks Britt"

"You and your breadsticks Sanny" Brittany laughed, she knew how much Santana loved breadsticks. They would be one of the three items that Santana would take to an isolated island with her. An unlimited amount of breadstick? Who wouldn't want that?

"Yeah I have a feeling tonight's gonna be a good night" Santana smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

It's around 8pm on Friday night and Santana is walking up to Quinn's house to pick up kitty for their 'date'

_DING DONG _

Santana pressed the doorbell to let kitty know that she was here to pick her up. As the door open Kitty emerges with a beaming grin on her face. If Santana wasn't crazy about Quinn, Kitty would definitely be the type of girl Santana would go for. Santana knew that using Kitty to make Quinn jealous was bad but it's the only thing that might get Quinn's full attention.

"Hey" Kitty greets Santana.

"Hey, you look great" Santana reply, she really does look great Santana thinks.

"Thanks" Kitty said in return as she and Santana head to Santana's car.

When Santana closes her side door Kitty turns to Santana.

"So where are we going?" Kitty asks.

"To my favourite place" Santana shrugs off. If she told Kitty where they were going straight away Kitty might have forced Santana to go to a different place and for Santana's plan to work she needs to be at breadsticks and Quinn needs to see her with Kitty.

"And where would that be?" Kitty wonders as she waits for Santana to continue.

"It's a surprise" Santana winks as she starts the car and heads off to breadsticks.

They arrive at breadstick not even 5 minutes later, they could have walked but Santana just loves driving round her Mercedes she got for her 17th birthday. A little gift off her father.

Santana opens her door to get out of the car and Kitty does the same. As Kitty takes in her surroundings and realises where they are she turns to Santana.

"Wait were at breadsticks?" Kitty asks confused. "You do know my sister is here on a date, I don't exactly want to see that. Can't we go somewhere else?"

"Oh come on, Breadsticks is like the best place to eat around here. Im sure we won't even see them. It will be fine, now come on. We have a reservation, plus im like famous here so I gets what I want." Santana argues. By the look on Kitty's face Santana knows she's won.

She grabs Kitty by the hand and leads them towards the entrance. When they get inside Santana immediately notices Quinn and Schue on a table in the far left corner.

"Hi, I have a reservation for Santana Lopez, table for two, preferably in the far left corner if that's alright" Santana smiles sweetly to the waitress, they don't say no to her here.

Santana and Kitty remain hand in hand as the waitress leads them to their table. Santana purposely makes sure she slows down when passing Quinn's table.

"Kitty?!" Quinn speaks. "What are you doing here?" she says as she averts her eyes to the clasped tanned hand which her sister is holding.

"Oh hey big sis, me and san are here on a date" kitty says to her sister happily.

Quinn suddenly removes her eyes from their hands to Santana's eyes which are currently locked onto Quinn's.

"Date?" it comes out as a whisper but Santana still here's it. She knows Quinn's jealous she can see it in her eyes. Santana smirks proudly at this.

_Phase 1 – complete._

"Well let's leave them to it, young kids in love and all that" Schue interrupts. Quinn suddenly gives him her HBIC glare. _Love? Please, Santana's mine._

Kitty and Santana arrive at their table which is conveniently right in front of Quinn and Mr Schue's table.

Santana take the seat which is facing Quinn so she can see Quinn and what she's doing. Mainly she wants to see Quinn's jealously. Kitty happily takes the other seat not looking at her sister.

The waitress gives Santana and Kitty their menus, Santana already knows what she's getting but she can't help but study what Breadstick have recently added to their menu.

_BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP…_

_1 new message from Quinn:_

_**Why are you on a date with her? – Q**_

Santana smirks at this message, hoping Quinn's is watching her read the message. She quickly types out her reply.

_**It seems as if she's the only Fabray that wants me – S x**_

Quinn stares down at the new message from Santana; she can feel Santana's eyes burning into her as she reads. Quinn decides to be courageous and send the answer she knows Santana wants.

_**You know that's not true – Q**_

Santana smiles at the new message from Quinn, but it's not enough. She needs to hear Quinn say it, so she decides to play it risky and hold Kitty's hand on the table for Quinn to get a clear view, but only after she sends the reply.

_**Oh yeah? Prove it – S x**_

With this Santana moves her eyes back to Quinn's .

"Excuse me Will, I Just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back shortly" Quinn excuses herself politely.

_**Bathroom NOW – Q**_

Santana excuses herself from Kitty wondering what Quinn's going to say. She hopes this is it.

As Santana pushes open the Bathroom door she sees Quinn waiting against the opposite wall looking at Santana.

"You really must have a thing for bathrooms huh Q" Santana tries to break the tension.

"Why are you on a date with my little sister? Are you trying to make me jealous?" Quinn asks.

Santana locks her eyes with Quinn.

"Is it working?" she asks.

Quinn doesn't reply, Santana takes that as a yes. Instead Quinn shifts her head and eyes down like she's thinking seriously about something.

After about 1 minute of silence Quinn looks up again and into Santana's eyes.

"If we did this no one could know" Quinn says.

Santana lifts her eyebrows and head in shock, she was not expecting Quinn to say that. She was expecting Quinn to make up another excuse about why they can't be together and then walk away.

Instead of replying Santana takes steps towards Quinn reducing the amount of space there is between them until there is no space left to fill and then she gently places her hands on either side of Quinn's cheeks and gives her a soft kiss on her lips as a conformation that she wouldn't do anything to hurt her. They both smile into the kiss until Santana breaks them apart.

"Are you finally saying yes" Santana breathes against Quinn's lips.

"Yes" Quinn answers.

They both connect their lips again forgetting about their dates outside. Imagining that they are in their own little world which they never want to be out of.

"We should probably get back out there, are dates are probably thinking we have something wrong with us" Quinn says.

"Yeah I guess so" Santana agrees, as much as she just wants to stay with Quinn right now she can't exactly just ditch Kitty in the restaurant.

"Come and meet me after you get off your date?" Santana asks and Quinn nods her head. With one last kiss they both head out to re-join their dates.

When Santana gets back to the table she continues chatting with Kitty but making sure not to touch her or flirt with her. When kitty makes her way to the bathroom Santana pulls out her phone and creates a new message.

Quinn feels her phone vibrate in her bag, she smiles when she sees the name and has an even bigger grin on her face when she reads the message.

_**You have no idea how happy you have made me right now, can't wait for tonight – S x**_

Quinn quickly types out a reply.

_**Same San. I wish it was you here with me rather than Schue – Q x**_

Quinn see's Santana read the message and type out her reply.

_**Just wait for tonight baby – S x**_

_Baby. _Quinn thought. _I like that. _


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Quinn and Santana started seeing each other. It couldn't be going more perfect for the both of them, sure they were in a tricky situation and they couldn't go out in public together. But they both made it work.

The park became their place. They would sit on the bench together, hold hands and kiss just like a normal couple would, and this was a definite advantage on living in an area with a dingy park which no one ever travelled through and even then they were still cautious.

At nights they would either spend the night at Quinn's where Santana would sneak out early in the morning or they would book a hotel room where they cuddle up all day or be as loud as they wanted to without worrying anyone would walk in.

Things were going great, Santana was happier than she'd ever been and that was due to Quinn, she was also a lot nicer than she's ever been. Not as many things bothered her at school, if someone bumped into her she wouldn't go all Lima heights on them she would just continue to pass by. The thing was that Quinn made her want to be better and do better and that meant not kicking off at the smallest things.

Even though things were going perfectly for Quinn and Santana, there was the slight problem of Kitty. Kitty continued to flirt with Santana, sometimes in front of Quinn. For Quinn this was a problem but Santana saw it as getting hot jealousy possessive sex from Quinn so it was kind of a bonus. Santana knew she would never cheat on Quinn even though they had never really established their relationship, but she would still never do that, Quinn meant to much to her.

Currently Santana and Quinn were in their booked hotel room for the night; Quinn was asleep lying in Santana's arms after they just went at it for 3 good rounds.

Santana couldn't get her mind off of the thought that she and Quinn had never really defined their relationship. With this Santana came up with a plan.

"I can hear you thinking" Quinn whispers in the crook of Santana's neck. "What are you thinking about?"

"I want us to go away somewhere this weekend" Santana said boldly. "Somewhere out of Lima where nobody knows us so that we can just be free and not have to worry about who's watching or what we can or can't do in public"

Quinn smiled against Santana's neck "I'd like that"

Santana grinned. This was the weekend that she was going to make Quinn her girlfriend. Something amazing had to be planned for this to happen. She wanted to romance Quinn. So far their relationship had been all about lust, Santana wanted to do this the proper way, the way Quinn deserved.

Santana knew that this weekend was going to be perfect. A whole two days with Quinn with no interruptions, she couldn't wait.

"Goodnight baby" Santana placed a soft kiss on Quinn's temple.

"Goodnight san" Quinn replied, she loved falling asleep in Santana's arms, she never felt more safe than when she was with Santana. She couldn't wait for this weekend.

It was now Friday at 4pm, school had just finished one hour ago. Santana waited in her car for Quinn to come out so that they could both head off on their weekend away together.

Quinn emerged out of the building, as she got to ten meters away from Santana's car she made she looked around the parking lot for people, so that no one would notice them together. Luckily the car park was completely empty so she just slid right into the car. She gave Santana a small kiss as she entered.

"You ready" Santana asked.

"Definitely" Quinn replied with a beaming grin on her face, "Im so excited for this weekend with you"

"Me too babe"

"So where are we actually going" Quinn wondered, Santana had refused to tell her where they were going which Quinn was not pleased about as she hates being unorganised, but this just added to the charm of Santana for her, the fact that Santana was impulsive and mysterious was one of the reasons that attracted Santana to Quinn.

"I told you it's a surprise" Santana winked.

Quinn just smiled and playfully rolled her eyes in response, she knew that Santana would not tell her where they were going.

Two hours later they arrived at their destination, Quinn had fallen asleep on the way. As Santana parked the car she couldn't help but stare at Quinn, she was beautiful.

"Q" Santana carefully nudged Quinn, in response Quinn only stirred in her sleep. Santana smiled at this. "baby" Santana moved her again.

Quinn's eyes slowly opened to see Santana's grinning face.

"Are we there?" Quinn muttered.

"Yeah Q, were here."

As they both got out of the car, they took in their surroundings. Quinn noticed they were at the beach and parked in front of the most beautiful beach house she'd ever seen. She couldn't help but give Santana a massive grin until she wondered how Santana managed to pay for this house. Santana noticed the sudden change in Quinn's face, she immediately knew what Quinn was thinking.

"Relax babe" Santana said softly as she placed her palm over Quinn's cheek and rubbed gently. "It's my parents beach house, they bought it like 5 years ago and have only used it like 4 times overall"

The worried look in Quinn's face disappeared as Santana placed a kiss in the corner of Quinn's mouth.

"This is my safe place. I come here to get my mind off things. To clear my head."

"Oh yeah? And how many girls have you brought out here Miss Lopez" Quinn asked playfully.

"Including you?" Quinn nodded.

"Just one" Santana said clearly. Quinn stood there in awe as she stared into Santana's eyes. She couldn't believe that Santana brought her to the place she loved the most. She was really falling for this girl.

"Come on, let's go inside" Santana grabbed Quinn's hand with her left and their bags with the other.

"So this is it" Santana said as she opened the door to the beach house.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was seeing, this was the most beautiful place she had ever been too, and the inside was so modern yet elegant. Now she understood why Santana came here so often, an isolated house right next to the beach. It couldn't be more peaceful.

Santana gave Quinn a tour of the house, Quinn loved the way Santana spoke about this place.

"And this is where our magic will happen" Santana winked at Quinn as she opened the door to the most beautiful bedroom. The walls were a warm cream colour, the bed was a king sized bed which looked so comfortable Quinn couldn't wait to dive in. Within the room were simple pictures of Santana and her family and friends. But what got Quinn's attention were the glass double doors at the side of the room. Santana opened these and led Quinn out to see the view of the beach and the sunset.

Santana stood directly behind Quinn leaning into her as she placed her hands on the rails as she gently trapped Quinn in between her and the balcony.

"It's so beautiful here san, thank you for bringing me" Quinn turned around in Santana's arm and gave her a full kiss on the lips.

"Anything for you Q" Santana returned the kiss.

"Come on" Quinn broke their kiss. "We should get unpacked and if you're lucky I'll cook you dinner" Quinn winked.

Santana smiled at this. _She's so perfect, im really falling for her. _Santana thought as she watched Quinn walk out of the room.

_This weekend is going to be perfect._


	12. Chapter 12

_**(So Im not so sure if this chapter is good or not. I hope it is, it was kind of rushed so please let me know what you think, thanks! Hope you like it!)**_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Santana's alarm went off; it was 8am on Saturday. Santana thanked god that Quinn was a heavy sleeper on the weekends. As Santana got up she knew today was going to be special.

Santana made her way over to the kitchen to make breakfast in bed for Quinn.

As she finished an hour later in the kitchen she made her way back to the bedroom, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Quinn was still in a deep sleep.

Santana leaned over Quinn to start placed soft kisses all over her face; she noticed Quinn start smiling as she placed the last few kisses on her cheeks.

"Hmm well that was a nice way to wake up" Quinn said as she rubbed her eyes.

Santana smiled as she leaned down again to place a lingering kiss on Quinn's lips. The kiss deepened straight away but Santana quickly broke it apart, even though the slight frown on Quinn's face made her want to kiss her again but she had a tight schedule.

"Good morning Q"

"Morning San, how come you're up so early" Quinn asked.

"Because I wanted to make you this" Santana said as she revealed the tray of food and orange juice behind her. As Quinn saw the tray a huge grin popped up on her face.

"You made Breakfast in bed for me?" Quinn couldn't stop smiling.

Santana nodded as she handed the tray over to Quinn and crawled back into bed with her to start eating.

As they both finished breakfast Santana started to make her way out of the bed to wash up, until Quinn cuddled into her side and said.

"Stay"

One simple word and Santana was hooked, she couldn't say no to Quinn, she was her weakness.

They lay in bed for an extra 30 minutes until they both got out and washed up together.

"So what are we doing today" Quinn asked Santana as they made their way to the couch.

"I have the whole day planned, don't you worry about a thing" Santana said as she winked at Quinn.

Quinn should have suspected Santana would do something sneaky this weekend. Although she hated not knowing what it was.

"Sannnnnn" Quinn whined. "Tell me what we're doing pleasseeeee" Quinn pouted.

_Must resist! _Santana thought.

Santana quickly stood up of the couch heading towards the bedroom.

"Come on Q, we should get ready" Santana said as she turned her head back towards Quinn.

Quinn Quickly followed.

It was around 3pm and Santana and Quinn were currently on the beach soaking up the hot sun.

"Damn Q, you're burning up" Santana said as she moved over to straddle Quinn's backside. At the sudden contact Quinn released a small moan. Santana smirked as even though the moan was quiet she still heard it.

Santana started rubbing suntan lotion from Quinn's shoulders all the way down to Quinn's back. She noticed that the beach was completely empty so she couldn't help but have some fun.

Santana leaned down so that her body was lying fully on top of Quinn, her lips trailing over Quinn's pale skin down her neck and up to her ear.

Quinn couldn't hold back the moans that Santana was making her release. Santana had this power over Quinn which she just couldn't explain.

"You look so sexy in this bikini Quinn" Santana husked into Quinn's ear.

"mmmh" was all that Quinn could reply.

Santana moved one of her hands down the front of Quinn's body down to her not soaked centre while the other made its way under the fabric of Quinn's bikini top and palmed her chest expertly. Quinn arched her back into Santana so that she could get more access. Santana circled Quinn whilst kissing the back of her neck.

"Please San" Quinn begged.

"Please what Quinn?"

"Fuck me" Quinn gasped.

Santana pushed two fingers into Quinn's entrance, her moans were now out of control, she couldn't control the volume and she didn't really care either. Quinn's grip on her towel became tighter and tighter as Santana picked up her pace.

With this Quinn felt her orgasm rip right through her, her hip bucking against her towel and Santana, while Santana kept Quinn down by shoving her hips into Quinn's ass to keep her as still as possible so she could push Quinn through her orgasm.

As Quinn came down from her high she quickly turned over to connect her and Santana's lips in a forceful kiss. As Quinn tried to reverse their positions Santana stopped her.

"Ah im afraid that we don't have time for that babe, I made a reservation for us at the best restaurant in town and if we keep going, we definitely won't make it on time" Santana laughed.

After grabbing their things they made their way back to the beach house. It was only a 5 minute walk but they both cherished this moment as they walked back hand in hand. They knew they couldn't do this back in Lima.

When they got in they both went to go shower, separately, even know Quinn protested. Santana couldn't help but smile; she wanted nothing more than to go shower with Quinn except the thing she was going to do tonight.

It was 6pm and Santana was sat on the couch waiting for Quinn to come out of the bathroom so they could head off, their reservations were at 7, but since their house was a bit far out from the town.

As Quinn emerged from the bathroom Santana was left speechless. She was wearing a royal blue dress which stopped just above the knees. Her hair was done up so that it highlighted her face.

"Wow" Santana whispered after just staring at Quinn for a good two minutes. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Quinn blushed. "You look stunning too" Quinn told Santana. Santana was dressed in a beige dress which stopped mid-thigh; her hair was down and straightened.

"Seriously Q, you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever met" Santana told Quinn as they stared into each other's eyes.

Quinn kept blushing at Santana's comments. She grabbed Santana's hand and led them to the car. Where they both got in and headed towards the restaurant.

They arrived at the restaurant right on time. Santana quickly got out of the car before Quinn even could attempt to so that she could make her way over to Quinn's side to open her door for her. She offered Quinn her hand as she got out.

"Why thank you" Quinn smiled at Santana as they interlaced their fingers as headed inside.

As they got inside Santana let Quinn's hand go as they went up the front to ask for their table. As the waitress confirmed her booking Santana grabbed Quinn's hand again and followed the waitress to their table which was in the back corner of the restaurant.

Santana pulled out Quinn's chair for her as Quinn sat down and then Santana made her way to her seat.

"You're pulling out all the stop's today san" Quinn said to her.

"Only for you babe" Santana replied making Quinn grin.

Santana noticed the grin on Quinn's face.

"I love your smile" Santana said, she saw Quinn's smile getting bigger and bigger this only made Santana burst out smiling.

As the dinner went on Santana and Quinn talked with each other, about the little things and the big things in life, not one time did their situation come up as a topic. It was like they were a real couple.

_It was now or never _Santana told herself.

"So Q, theirs actually a reason I suggested this weekend away for us" She took Quinn's hand in hers. "I can't describe it but when I first met you I couldn't help but feel as though you were meant to be in my life. You make me want to be a better person to those around me and to myself. I was this stupid kid who was never really living before you came along, and I know we've only known each other for like two months, but these have been the best two months of my life" At this point Quinn's couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her eyes, Santana was quick to catch them as she continued. "Everything about you mesmerises me, your smile, your eyes, the way you talk about the things your passionate about, I could seriously go on forever. So I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I really really like you Quinn and I want you to be my girlfriend"

Quinn's smile was ginormous by the time Santana had finished. She leaned across the table and gave Santana a lingering kiss on her lips, they both smiled into the kiss.

"Yes" Quinn breathed against Santana's lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yes" Quinn said again and they connected their lips again.

They broke apart after another few kisses, neither one of them could contain their smiles.

After their meal Santana drove back to the beach house, where Santana suggested they go for a walk on the beach.

The beach at night was beautiful; the dim lights from the beach house and around the side of the beach light it up perfectly along with the smooth sound of the waves.

Santana and Quinn walked along the sand hand in hand. Until Quinn stopped and turned to face Santana.

"Thank you san" Quinn said.

"For what?" Santana looked confused.

"For this, for everything. I know we've been through a lot and I know we're in a tricky situation back at home. But this weekend has been so perfect and I can't thank you enough. I've had issues with relationships before this but it was you who brought me back to life. I know that I was hesitant at first about us, but when I met you I was instantly attracted and scared that you would hurt me, that you would fall for the cliché that is the 'student and teacher fantasy' but I know you're much more than that. I can't keep in it anymore. Im really falling for you Santana"

Santana placed her palm on Quinn's cheek as she brushed away her tears. Quinn looked back up into Santana's eyes to see them firmly locked onto hers.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Quinn, you mean to much to me. You're much more than a stupid fantasy, I was hooked the moment I saw you." Santana kissed away Quinn's tears.

"Im falling for you too" Santana said. "More than you'll know"

As they kissed again they both couldn't help but feel as this was the happiest they've ever been. They both didn't ever want to leave this place, all the wanted was to just live in this moment and never let it go.

"Come on let's get back" Quinn husked into Santana's ear while tugging onto her hand leading them both back to the beach house.

As they got back the rushed to the bedroom where they had a passionate night of love making, the first of many as a couple.

As Quinn lay asleep in Santana's arms Santana couldn't help but stare at Quinn.

_My girlfriend is so beautiful… girlfriend… I like that. _

Santana smiled as she drifted off to sleep next to Quinn. Nothing was more perfect than this moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, this and the next chapter are kind of just filler chapters. But still let me know what you think, if you have any idea's let me know, and finally thank you so much for all your reviews they really do encourage me to continue this story!**

"Im really don't want to leave this place, I love it here" Quinn said to Santana as she cuddled further into her side whilst burying her face into the crook of Santana's neck.

It was Sunday which meant they had to head back to Lima today, which meant back to real life, real life where they couldn't act like a couple, be together whenever they wanted to be, where they had to hide their relationship.

"Me too Q, me too"

They both sighed knowing they would have to pack up their things and head back home. Santana didn't want things to change; she wanted this weekend every single day. She wanted a life where the possibility of her and Quinn was acceptable.

"At least we have up until 4pm today and then we should start the journey back home, it's at least a two hour drive"

"Yeah I guess" Quinn sighed. All she wanted to do was be with Santana and not go back to real life. "Right, come on. Let's get up and make the most of this day" Quinn got up out of bed and offered her hand to Santana which she took. Quinn led them both to the kitchen where she placed Santana down on a chair and Quinn prepared breakfast for them.

After they had eaten breakfast they both went to the beach to soak up the last of the sun before going back to Lima.

"I'm gonna miss it here" Quinn said to Santana.

They were lying on their towels, which were both next to each other with no gap in between, both of them taking advantage of the closeness as they were lying next to each other their arms brushing against each other's.

"We can always come back" Santana offered.

"I'd like that" Quinn turned her head a gave Santana a lingering kiss on the lips.

"I don't think I'll even get tired of your kisses" Santana said to Quinn as she rolled on top of her and kissed her again.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn questions back while smirking.

"mmhmm" Santana says into Quinn's lips, Quinn smiles into this.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Santana's alarm went off signalling it was time for them to start getting ready to leave. As Santana heard the alarm she rolled off Quinn and grunted.

"Uh, I would say saved by the bell but that was definitely more like interrupted."

They both got up and made their way back to the beach house where they got their things packed up and ready to put back in the car so they would have enough time to get back to Lima.

As they exited the beach house they stopped right next to the car taking in the view.

After about 5 minutes looking out into the surroundings Santana broke the silence.

"Come on" turning towards Quinn. "I guess we better get back to real life" Santana sighed.

Santana turned towards her car door to get into the car until Quinn grabbed her wrist to turn her back around and face her.

"Wait san" Quinn said as Santana looked confused. "I want to have one last kiss, one last moment before we go back to Lima, to where we can't be ourselves"

Santana noticed the sad tone in Quinn's voice, she hated that she was this upset about going back to real life. Santana wished she could do anything to stop it but she just knows that she cant. But she does know she can stop it for one more moment at this minute, so she connects hers and Quinn's lips, they move together passionately. The kiss lasted a good while before they had to break apart for air where they still leant their foreheads against one another.

Santana pulled Quinn into a hug where Quinn placed her head in Santana's neck and Santana kissed the side of Quinn's head.

When Santana realised it's probably about time that they should leave she breaks apart from Quinn and takes her hand and leads her to her side of the car where she opens the door for her and waits for Quinn to sit down and then goes off towards her own side to get into the car. When she sits down Quinn takes one last look at Santana before moving her head to look out of the window at the sun set as Santana starts the car and drives off.

It takes them two hours to get back to Lima. They had both been silent along the way, the only noise was the car stereo playing whatever was on the radio as Santana drove.

By the time Santana got to Quinn's house it was dark. She parked up just down the road from Quinn's house because now they were back in Lima they had to be careful and careful here at this moment meant kitty not coming out the house to see Quinn in Santana's car.

They said their goodbyes in the car where they shared a few goodbye kisses. As Quinn got out of the car and walked up towards her house she couldn't help but smile as she thought of her weekend with Santana, it had been one of the best she'd ever had.

She walked into her house where she went straight to the living room to tell Kitty she was back.

"Hey" Kitty smiled. "How was your teacher's retreat thingy? She asked.

"It was amazing. Really amazing" Quinn grinned as she remembered moments of the weekend.

"So what did you do?" Kitty asked as she saw that Quinn kind of zoned off into another world.

"Huh? Oh you know, just erm, went over different teaching styles and all that" Quinn replied.

"Wow sounds really fun" Kitty said sarcastically.

"Well I enjoyed it" Quinn replied honestly.

"Was Mr Schue there?" Kitty winked at Quinn

Quinn wanted to avoid the topic of Mr Schue as she knew Kitty was a gossiper and she didn't want any rumour going round about her especially whilst she was seeing Santana as she didn't want the brunette getting the wrong idea of something. Quinn Quickly replied a no and changed the subject.

"Anyway I'm gonna go unpack my things, have you had something to eat? I can make something if you want?"

"No it's cool, I had something before you got home" Kitty said. "You go rest and unpack." She said as she turned back to watch whatever was on the TV.

With this Quinn went off towards her room where she placed her suitcase in the corner and started to unpack her things. When she finished she lied down on her bed getting her phone out to write a new message.

_**It's not even been two hours and I already miss you – Q x**_

It wasn't even a full minute before she got a response; she smiled as she opened the message from Santana.

_**I miss you too baby – S x**_

It seemed as if everything and anything Santana did, even things such as a small text message could have this much of an effect on Quinn.

They continued texting until the late hours of the night where Quinn said goodnight first as they both had school in the morning. Quinn could tell Santana did not like this thought so to please her up she sent Santana a dirty picture which almost certainly cheered her up although it did get Santana asking her to sext her until she fell asleep which Quinn agreed to because she couldn't say no the Latina.

It was around 1am when Quinn finally fell asleep, where she knew she would be dreaming of a certain brunette which she was crazy about.


	14. Chapter 14

"So how was your weekend San?" Brittany asked, they were currently sat down in English class waiting for Miss Fabray to arrive.

"It was really good" Santana replied, not wanting to get into detail of what she did.

"So what did you do?" Puck butted in, sensing that there was something Santana wasn't telling them.

"Oh just relaxed and stuff, nothing major" Santana said quickly.

"Good morning class" Quinn walked in, she looked to the back of the class to see Santana where she gave her a big smile which Santana returned. Puck noticed Santana's smile as Miss Fabray walked in and couldn't help but think something was going on with Santana but just didn't know what.

About halfway through the class there was a knock at the door, it was Mr Schue. He came in and went straight up to Quinn. Santana scowled at this, knowing what Mr Schue was thinking as he placed his hand on Quinn's arm. Jealousy immediately took over Santana, she couldn't help it but she didn't like anyone touching Quinn that wasn't her. Quinn's eyes moved over to Santana as she registered that Schue's hand was on her arm she didn't want Santana to get the wrong idea. As soon as hazel eyes connected with brown ones she knew that Santana did not like what was going on. Quinn removed her gaze on Santana and went back to listening to what Mr Schue was saying.

"So I was just wondering if you would like to go out again sometime, I had a really good time"

"Look Will, I had a nice time but I don't think so, Im sorry" Quinn tried to let him down nicely but he really wasn't having any of it and clearly wouldn't give up without a fight. All Quinn wanted to do was for him to leave so she could get back to the lesson.

As soon as Mr Schue was about to reply a voice from the back of the class interrupted them.

"Some of us are actually here to learn, so I think we'd all appreciate it if we could have our teacher back Schue"

Quinn knew that voice, she knew that voice too well. Santana was obviously not pleased about what was going on, although Quinn was great full that Santana's comment made Mr Schue stop talking to Quinn.

"Miss Lopez if you could just calm down, I was Simply just asking Miss Fabray here a question" Mr Schue told Santana.

Quinn knew that this could not go well. Santana did not have a good history with Mr Schue. She had to stop this before Santana could kick off and Quinn knew she would if she didn't stop them.

"Thank you William but I think I should get back to teaching" Quinn said calmly as she ushered him out of the door.

"Sure thing" Will announced as he walked out, Quinn was great full that he had finally gone, now she just had to calm Santana down.

"Ok now class, get back to your work please" Quinn said as she sat down behind her desk and started to organise the papers on her desk.

_BZZT BZZT… BZZT BZZT…_

Quinn grabbed her phone from the side of the desk to check the message.

_1 new message from Santana:_

_**What did he want – S**_

_Hmm no kisses_, Quinn thought, Santana was not happy.

_**He asked me out and I turned him down – Q x**_

Quinn didn't want to lie to Santana so she opted for the truth, she now just had to see how Santana would take it.

_**God, I hate him. I wonder what he would do if he knew that you're with me – S x**_

_**He probably wouldn't be too pleased – Q x**_

Santana smirked at the thought of Schue finding out that Quinn was Santana's girlfriend.

_**That thought pleases me – S x**_

Quinn knew that Santana was now probably calm.

_**Come over tonight, Kitty is meant to be staying at her friend's house so we'll be alone ;) – Q x**_

_**Well that's an offer I can't refuse – S x**_

"San who are you texting?" Puck asked as he saw the smirk on Santana's face grow bigger and bigger.

"None of your business Puck" Santana brushed him off as she put her phone away and went back to her work but not before giving Quinn a wink.

As the lesson ended Santana, Brittany and Puck made their way out of the classroom and towards the bleachers where they hung out instead of going to gym class because they all knew they were in great shape so what benefit could gym really be to them anyway.

"You guys wanna hang out tonight?" Puck asked. "I got some wine coolers back at home if you're interested" he hinted.

"Yeah that sounds fun" Brittany said enthusiastically. "What about you San?" she turned to Santana.

"Sorry guys I can't tonight" Santana felt bad about blowing them off again.

"Come on San we haven't hung out in ages" Puck tried to encourage her.

Santana knew that they hadn't hung out properly since the time at the club, she didn't like blowing them off but she really cherished this time with Quinn.

"I'm sorry I can't tonight" Santana said in a soft voice, hoping that they would forgive her. She didn't want to lose these two.

"What are you doing that's so important you can't come out?" Puck wasn't happy, he knew Santana was keeping something from them.

Santana Quickly had to come up with something good to make them believe she was busy. She thanked god that she was a great liar.

"My dad wants me at home because my abuela is in town"

Puck knew not to question when Santana's grandmother was in town and definitely knew not to come over to Santana's house when she was. Santana's abuela was the scariest women Puck and Brittany had met so they just let this one go.

"That woman gives me chills" Puck shuddered. "I'll never forget the time she tried to shave off my Mohawk when I was asleep"

At this memory Santana and Brittany burst out laughing. They were 14 years old when this happened, it was Santana's birthday and Brittany and puck came over. After they had dinner the three had passed out on the couch where Maria Lopez got her clippers and attempted to shave off Pucks Mohawk as she saw it as indecent. Puck ran out of the house as fast as he could just before she could get any of the hair.

"My god" Santana was still laughing. "That was probably one of the funniest things I've ever seen"

"I miss those times" Brittany joined in.

Santana could see the sadness in Brittany's eyes. She didn't know what to do, if she hung out with Brittany and Puck she couldn't be with Quinn, If she was with Quinn she couldn't hang out with Brittany and puck she was in a tricky situation which had no right answer.

"Look I'm sorry guys. We'll hang out soon and look we've got the New York trip in two weeks to look forward to" Santana hoped that this would get her off the hook. "We can ditch the others and go swanning off in the big city"

"First one to get served at a bar wins?" Puck hinted and stuck his arm out for Santana to shake.

"Deal" Santana said as she shook his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just wrote this in a very tired mind set so if there are some mistakes it's probably due to lack of sleep. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Kitty's finally gone. Now get your sexy ass over here! – Q x**_

_**On my way babe – S x**_

Santana made her way out the door and headed towards Quinn's house. It was 6pm, it was about as dark as the night would get thanks to the shorter day time hours.

Santana arrived at Quinn's only 10 minutes later, she opted to walk as she didn't want to leave her car out all night.

_Knock knock _

The door opened and Santana walked in, as she shut it and turned around she found herself staring at Quinn who was dressed in a matching set of red lace bra and panties. Santana felt her mouth going dry as she stood their mouth wide open raking her eyes up and down Quinn's body.

"My eyes are up here sweetie" Quinn smirked, knowing she had this effect on Santana encourage her to act like this.

"Huh wha ah ha" Santana could get a proper word out.

"Cat got your tongue babe" Quinn smirked again.

Santana finally came to her senses and realised she wasn't saying or doing anything. She had to take control of this and the only way she knew how.

Santana lunged forward and connected her lips with Quinn's. Quinn stumbled back on impact until Santana moved her hands towards Quinn's waist down to her ass. Quinn moaned into Santana's mouth and Santana pushed her tongue into Quinn's.

"Bed" Quinn panted against Santana's mouth.

Santana gripped the back of Quinn's thigh and put them around her waist as she carried Quinn to the bedroom.

"Well that was fun" Quinn chuckled into Santana's neck.

Both of them had just come down from their high, both panting. Quinn and Santana were now cuddled into one another after their sex marathon.

"Definitely" Santana laughed back.

As Quinn shifted around in the bed Santana laughed.

"Another round Q, I gotta say you wore it out of me just then, I needs to refuel"

Quinn shook and smiled as she climbed out of bed and put some clothes on.

"I didn't just invite you over for sex Santana" Quinn laughed. "I would actually like to spend some time with my girlfriend" Quinn said as she made eye contact with the brunette. "That" pointing back to the bed "Was just an added bonus" Quinn winked. "now come on, im making us dinner" Quinn said as she made her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Santana smiled as she heard Quinn use the term girlfriend. She couldn't get enough of that. The fact that she could call Quinn hers made her happier than she'd ever imagine. Who knew a one night stand could lead to this? Santana sure didn't. She'd had her random hook ups before but none of them ever made her feel the way Quinn made her feel the first night they met.

Santana quickly got dressed and made her way into the kitchen where she saw Quinn was cooking with her back turned towards Santana.

Santana made her way up behind Quinn and moved her hands round Quinn's waist and leaned her head into Quinn's shoulder.

"Mmm smells good babe" Santana said as she kissed Quinn's neck.

"Me or the food?" Quinn asked.

"Both"

Quinn laughed as she bumped Santana backwards using her hips. As she turned around she saw the playful frown on Santana's face.

Quinn gave her a peck on the lips.

"If you continued doing that the food would have been burnt" She said as she kissed Santana once again. "And as you said, you need refuelling" Quinn winked at Santana as she turned around giving her full attention back to the food she was cooking.

After they had both finished their meal they went into the lounge to watch some TV. As soon as they got on the sofa they immediately cuddled up together.

"I wish we could do this all the time, not just these one of days" Santana wished.

"Well Kitty moves out in about a month so after that we can have all the days like this we want" Quinn turned to Santana and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Santana's smile grew as she thought of those moments that they could spend together.

"I've been wondering are you going on that New York trip?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah I am" Santana replied. "Why?"

With this Quinn smirked at Santana.

"Are you?" Santana asked with a smirk that could match Quinn's, hoping that she knew they answer.

"I just might be" Quinn winked.

"Huh, well it seems like we may have to take advantage of your room I presume you're getting all to yourself" Santana suggested.

"It would be rude not too" Quinn winked back at Santana as she turned her head to continue watching the movie.

After the movie ended they moved back into the bedroom to pick up where they left off.

"Mmm Quinn don't stop" Santana moaned into Quinn's mouth.

Quinn was currently on top of Santana making her thrusts faster each time. She could tell that Santana was almost there.

Just before Santana was about to come the door flew wide open, Quinn froze in her position.

"Hey Quinn, turns out im not staying at OMG!" kitty screamed.

Santana quickly tried to bury herself deeper under Quinn so that kitty wouldn't be able to see her.

"OMG KITTY!" Quinn yelled.

Kitty Quickly ran out of the room laughing, Quinn prayed that the laughter was a sign that she didn't see Santana.

Quinn moved her gaze down to Santana. Santana noticed the mortified look on Quinn's face which she thought was obvious seen as her sister just caught her having sex.

Quinn quickly moved off Santana and quickly grabbed some clothes.

"What are you gonna do?" Santana asked from the bed, still naked underneath.

"Im gonna go make sure she didn't see you" Quinn said as she made her way out of the room.

Quinn knocked on the door to Kitty's room. As she entered she saw that Kitty still had a huge grin on her face.

"Kitty stop" Quinn pleaded.

"Oh come on Quinn, you got to admit that it's pretty funny me walking in on you and Mr Schue getting down" Kitty burst out laughing.

"Wait what? Mr Schue? You think Mr Schue and I were together?"

"Well yeah, I mean it's pretty obvious he likes you" Kitty shrugged. "Wait so if it wasn't Schue than who was it?" kitty asked intriguingly.

Quinn panicked. She hated the lie she was about to tell.

"You're right, it was Mr Schue ok" Quinn said. "Just please don't tell anyone about this" Kitty nodded. "I mean it Kitty, if this gets out you're dead!" Quinn warned with her HBIC mask on.

"Alright jeez Quinn no need to go uber bitch on me" Kitty said sarcastically.

"Your secret is safe with me"

"Thank you Kitty" Quinn said with warm eyes. "Now go to sleep, it's late" Quinn said as she made her way to walk out of the room.

"Shouldn't you be telling Mr Schue that" Kitty shouted towards Quinn.

Quinn closed the door to Kitty's room and made her way back to her own.

As she walked in she found that Santana had put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt of Quinn's.

Quinn found herself pacing around the room not knowing what to think of what just happened. After about 5 minutes of silence Santana couldn't take it anymore. She gently grabbed Quinn's wrist so that she would come to a stop and look into her eyes.

"That was way too close" Quinn whispered.

"Did she see me?" Santana asked and Quinn shook her head.

Santana let out a sigh of relief and her big smile returned. Quinn wasn't happy about this.

"We shouldn't be smiling about this Santana, my little sister almost caught us having sex" Quinn whispered in an angry tone.

"She didn't see anything Quinn its fine" Santana tried to calm her down but it obviously wasn't working as Quinn just got even more angry and upset.

"It's not fine Santana, nothing about this is fine" Quinn felt the tears work up in her eyes. She just couldn't remain calm.

"Quinn please, don't shut me out again" Santana pleaded.

"Im sorry Santana I just need time to think" Quinn felt a tear let loose from her eye. As soon as one started to fall the others followed, Santana quickly wiped them away.

Santana's face was filled with hurt. Quinn hated that. She hated that this was so complicated.

"What does this mean?" Santana whispered. "Are you breaking up with me?"

After a minutes silence from thinking about Santana's question Quinn shook her head, Santana sighed with relief, at least that was something. They were still together; whatever it was that Quinn needed to do they could work past it.

"I just need to be alone tonight to think about this, I'll call you in the morning" Quinn looked into Santana brown eyes, she saw the tears. She really didn't want to lose Santana, especially over something like this.

"Okay" Santana gave in.

Quinn walked Santana to the door but first making sure Kitty was in her room.

As they were by the door Quinn moved her body into Santana's burying her head in Santana's neck.

"Im not giving up on us, I just need tonight to gather my thoughts" Quinn moved her head back and looked straight up to Santana.

With this Santana replied by giving her a lingering kiss on the lips before she made her way out of the house.

Quinn settled herself in bed clutching onto the pillow which carried Santana's sent.

_BZZT BZZT… BZZT BZZT…_

_**Im always here Quinn. But im begging you, just don't let us go – S x**_

Quinn knew that Santana was upset. She didn't want to lose what they had together, not know that things were going so well.

_**I know baby. I promise I won't – Q x**_


	16. Chapter 16

The next day at school Santana found herself angrily pacing down the hallways, she can't believe what she just heard. It shouldn't bother her this much, but it did.

_5 minutes ago…_

"_Omg you'll never guess what I saw yesterday" Kitty said as she came up to Santana. _

_It was lunchtime at McKinley and Santana was making her way over to her usual table with Puck and Brittany until Kitty came up to her. _

"_And what's that?" Santana question back hoping that Kitty would just get to the point as she really wasn't in the mood to deal with her, especially not after yesterday. _

"_Promise you won't tell anyone" _

"_Yeah whatever" Santana said as she took a drink from her water. _

"_I saw Quinn having sex with Mr Schue" _

_With this Santana spat out her drink in shock, she didn't expect Kitty to say that. Wait she said Mr Schue? What? Santana thought._

"_Mr Schue?" Santana was confused._

"_Yeah I accidently walked in on them" Santana could tell kitty was about to burst out laughing._

"_So you actually saw them"_

"_Well no, I only saw Quinn on top of someone, but then she came into my room and told me it was Mr Schue" Kitty shrugged. _

"_So let me get this straight. She told you that she was with Mr Schue?" Kitty nodded. Santana couldn't believe this. Of all people Quinn could of said it was she had to go with the guy that Santana loathed. She could feel her anger fuelling up and she definitely didn't want to go all lima heights in the middle of the cafeteria._

"_Sorry Kitty I have to go" Santana said as she strode out of the cafeteria towards Quinn's classroom._

"So I heard something funny today"

Quinn looked up from her lunch to find Santana leaning against the door.

"San?"

Santana started to make her way towards Quinn, closing and locking the door on the way.

"Apparently Kitty walked in on you and Schue getting down"

"Look Santana I"

"Of all the people in the world Quinn, you had to say that you were with the guy that I cannot stand. That you _my _girlfriend was in bed with Mr fucking Schue. It's not exactly the thing I want to be hearing."

"Im sorry ok! Kitty asked me if It was Mr Schue who I was with and I just panicked and said yes. Do you really think I liked telling this lie to her? It pained me to say that it was him"

Santana sighed. It wasn't Quinn's fault. It was her own jealousy. Santana found it typical that she was jealous of a rumour even though she actually had the girl.

"I just hate this, I hate hiding away our relationship. It really fucking sucks that we have to hide away what we feel" Santana expressed.

"I know san. I hate it too" Quinn cupped Santana cheeks and gently rubbed circle on them with her thumb.

Santana felt her anger drain out of her now that she was in Quinn's arms.

"How are you feeling now by the way? About last night."

"I guess I just got too worked up about it. Were fine, me and you. Im not letting this affect us"

Santana was relieved to hear this, after all her worries that Quinn would once again run away.

"You don't know how worried I was last night, to hear you say that im extremely relieved" Santana gave a small chuckle.

"I told you im not gonna run away again" Quinn moved forward and placed a gentle kiss on Santana's lips.

"I got you something" Quinn said as she moved her way to her desk where she retrieved a small box.

"You're not asking me to marry you are you? Cos I gotta say Q im a tad too young for that" Santana joked.

"Very funny" Quinn smiled as she gave Santana the box.

"You've been so amazing to me and I just wanted to give you something in return"

Santana opened the box to see a heart shaped necklace.

"I love it" Santana beamed.

"Open the heart" Quinn said.

Inside of the heart were the initials 'Q+S'

Santana had tears forming in her eyes. She had never been given anything like this before.

"Put in on me?" Quinn nodded as Santana turned around.

"Thank you Q, this really means a lot to me. You're amazing, you know that?"

Quinn playfully shrugged and laughed.

Santana moved forward to give Quinn a kiss.

"I mean it Q, you really are"

Quinn blushed at Santana's words.

The bell signalling the end of lunch interrupted them. They both sighed knowing they still had lessons.

"I guess that's me" Santana sighed.

"yeah"

"Will I see you later?" Quinn asked. "We could go to the hotel?"

"I wish I could but I promised Puck and Britt that I'd hang out with them tonight, haven't really hung out in a while"

Quinn pouted, Santana quickly kissed the pout away which made Quinn smile.

"But I'll gladly text you all night" Santana winked. Quinn knew exactly what Santana meant by this and considering they didn't get to finish last night she was definitely up for it.

"Well then, I'll be waiting at home in my underwear for your text" Quinn quickly turned away and started preparing the papers for her next class.

"You can't just say that to me and expect me to carry on like normal not after that image"

"Well you're just going to have to cope with it babe" Quinn winked. "You should get to you're next class"

As Santana made her way to the door Quinn quickly tapped Santana on her ass and gave her a wink before sending her on her way.

Santana pulled out her phone on her way to Biology.

_**You better send me pictures tonight – S x**_

Santana got a reply not one minute later.

_**Only If you're lucky ;) – Q x**_

Santana smiled. Quinn literally had her wrapped round her little finger; she was crazy for the blonde. Her feelings only getting more and more intense. She'd never felt this way about anyone before.


	17. Chapter 17

Santana's POV

Finally! The trip to New York. This is what I've been waiting for. McKinley had offered 40 places to people to go to New York to look around the different university's there. Obviously Puck, Britt and I were going, I mean one week off school? Hell yes im going to take that opportunity and now I had the bonus that Quinn was coming as well and an even bigger bonus was that she had her own room all to herself. The only downside to the trip was that Mr Schue was coming; I don't trust the guy and I don't like him hanging around and constantly bothering my girlfriend.

Currently im sat in Quinn's bedroom watching her pack, even the littlest things she does I find sexy. Right now she's got this cute stressed look on her face because she left her packing to the last minute.

She turns to me as a sign that she's finished.

"I think you forgot something" as soon as I say this to her she gets the panicked look on her face again. I can't help but smile at this.

"I couldn't possible, I wrote out a list of everything I needed and it's all here" She exclaims.

I shake my head and make my way over to her wardrobe where I go into the draw she keeps some of my favourite things.

Aha! There it is. I smirk when I see it. My favourite outfit.

I turn back to Quinn. She smiles when she sees what I have in my hands.

"I hardly think this clothing is necessary for this trip" She says.

"Oh it definitely is. Considering you have your own room I think it is definitely necessary" I wink at her.

"Well in that case pack it" She winks back. Even that sends me weak at the knees.

I toss it in the top of her suitcase; she quickly zips it up and brings it to the front door. I look at my phone as I've just got a message, probably from Britt or Puck.

We've got to be at school for 1pm as the coach to the airport leaves at 2. It's 12 now but I promised Britt and Puck I'd meet them before we left for school.

"I gotta go now" I say to Quinn.

"Ok well I'll see you at school then"

She gives me a peck on the lips and I head out.

Around an hour later Britt, Puck and I arrive at school. As soon as we get there I see Mr Schue putting bags onto the coach. We make our way over so that we can get our suitcases onto the coach.

"Hey guys" Mr Schue says, I scowl at him. I really do not like this guy. "You ready for the big city"

"Yeah it should be awesome" Puck replies to him and Brittany nods her head in agreement.

"What about you Santana? Looking forward to it" Schue says to me. Ugh.

"Yeah" I say. I don't particularly think he deserves my full answer so I just give him my case and make my way onto the bus. Puck and Britt follow me. As we get onto the coach we glance towards the back where I see some other kids sat. I don't think so. I make my way towards them with my HBIC mask on.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… and they're gone. I smirk at this. Everyone knows not to mess with me and that includes taking my rightful seat.

I take the seat in the middle whilst Puck takes the left hand side of the back row and Brittany takes the right.

It's around 2pm now which means we should be going soon.

I see the teachers in a circle outside. Quinn doesn't look happy. I can't help but wonder what they're talking about. They all enter the coach; I give Quinn a smile as she walks down the aisle towards a vacant seat next to Miss Pillsbury.

_**What was that about Outside? – S x**_

_**You won't be happy about it – Q x**_

Hmm well that's not exactly getting me excited.

_**What is it? – S x**_

_**Turns out I don't get my own room. Since Mr Schue is the leader of this trip he has decided that all teachers should share rooms with another teacher – Q x**_

Well that fucking sucks. No alone time with Quinn for a whole week. This trips gonna suck.

_**So who are you sharing with? – S x**_

I look over to Quinn who's staring at her phone. Luckily Miss Pillsbury isn't paying any attention to what Quinn is doing as she is just wiping down the back of the seat in front of her making sure it's clean or something.

I don't get a straight reply from Quinn like the other texts. She looks like she doesn't want to tell me who she's rooming with. I get a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I already know who it is. I just don't want it to be true.

_**Mr Schue – Q x**_

And it's true. Yup. This trip is definitely going to suck. I sure as hell don't want Quinn rooming with him of all people. I mean surely that's not allowed right? All of us were told that it was gender specific rooms.

_**Why him? Why can't you be with someone else? – S x**_

_**That's exactly what I said san. He said that because Miss Pillsbury was sharing with Miss Murray and Mr Wilson was sharing with Mr Thompson that there's no other people to share with. Trust me san I don't like this anymore than you do – Q x**_

_**I am so not happy about this. Just don't spend any time in your room than you absolutely have to ok? – S x**_

_**Ok baby – Q x**_

_**Now im even more unhappy that we can't put that little outfit to good use – S x**_

_**I'll give you a private show when we get back ;) – Q x**_

Damn. Now I just want to fast forward this trip to when we get back.

An hour later we arrive at the airport. Miss Pillsbury told everyone that we can all hang around in duty free till they call our flight. Puck, Britt and I immediately head off now wanting to spend even more time that we have to around some of these people. I do feel bad for Quinn however; she doesn't have any choice but to hang out with the other teachers. Luckily though I think she has striked up a conversation with Miss Pillsbury so it's all good.

When our flight is called we make our way towards the gate. Most people are already there so we join at the back of the Queue. I notice Quinn coming up and standing next to me.

"Hey you three" she says. "It looks like one of you will have to sit next to me as there are no 3 seat rows on this plane. Sorry guys" I smile at this, knowing that I'll get to sit next to Quinn for the plane journey. I reply before Puck and Britt can even get a word out.

"That's fine Miss Fabray I don't mind taking one for the team"

Quinn smiles at me.

"Very well then Santana"

I turn my head to look at Puck and Brittany. They look thankful that they aren't the one that have to sit next to a teacher.

This is perfect. At least this way I get to spend time with Quinn and it will just look like a situation I was forced into.

As soon as we get onto the plane I say bye to Puck and Britt and I tell them that I will find them when the seatbelt signs go off. I follow Quinn towards our seats. I immediately notice that in this area no other teachers and students are here. Perfect.

Quinn takes the window seat and I take the aisle.

"How did you manage this" I ask her.

"I have my ways" She winks. I don't even care how she got these seats im just thankful she did.

"Well I'm glad you do because now I can do this" I say as I take her hand and intertwine our fingers. She gives me a grin as I do.

After about 30 minutes the plane finally sets off. New York here I come.

"Are you excited to visit these colleges?" Quinn asks me.

"Honestly, yeah. I would probably never admit it to anyone but could I see myself going to college in New York? Hell yeah that would be awesome."

"So why admit it to me?"

"With you it's different. I don't have to try to be anything. I can just be myself" with this she looks around to see if anyone is paying their attention to us which she finds that they're not as no one here knows us. As she turns her head back towards me she leans forward and places a small kiss on my lips.

"Mmm I love your kisses" I say to her.

"Oh yeah?" She says back.

I nod and she leans forward again and places another kiss on my lips and then one on each of my cheeks. I can't help the smile that comes across on my face. This is what Quinn does to me. She makes me happy. I love that.

"Im sorry about the room situation" Quinn says. I see the look in her face when she says it, I know she doesn't want to stay in a room with Mr Schue. Sounds like torture to me.

"I know babe" I give her a peck. "I could always get Brittany to bunk with someone else for a night" I suggest with a smirk on my face.

"You just want to see me in that outfit" she's not wrong.

"Well since you brought that up" I wink.

"You know san you can just ask" Quinn says.

"Ask what?

Quinn tilts her head and looks at me with a grin on her face.

"Just tell me what you want" she smirks.

Fuck it, might as well.

I lean forward towards her face and angle my head so that my lips graze her ear.

"I want to see you in that sexy outfit because you look so fucking hot in it"

Quinn stands up after I've moved my head back. She slides her way past me and makes her way out onto the aisle. Im beyond confused until she turns around and says to me.

"I guess I'll meet you in the bathroom then" with that she walks off towards the back of the plane and into one of the toilets. I watch her as she goes. Fuck, I don't need to be told twice. I head off straight after her. Silently thanking God no one we know is in this bit of the plane or this would have been obvious.

I make my way towards the one that Quinn went in, I walk in the door. My mouth immediately goes dry as I see her. God bless you Victoria's secret.

"Well that was fun" I say to Quinn. Were back in our seats after our session in the bathroom. "I've always wanted to join the mile high club, can finally tick that off my list"

"Well as a teacher it is my goal to help you achieve"

"Oh I did alright"

"Passengers we will now be arriving in New York City in less than 30 minutes" the captain says through the overhead speaker.

I look over to Quinn and she has a big grin on her face. I can tell she's just as excited to get to the big city as I am. Hell anyone who's from a small town like Lima should be glad to get the hell out of there.

"Oh My God San look" Quinn says as she points out to the window.

Wow, there it is. New York City. It's so beautiful. Nothing like Lima that's for sure. The skyscrapers, buildings, everything looks better. Im captivated by this city and I've not even stepped foot on it yet. This is the place where dreams come true. I want to live here. I need to. This is the place for me.


	18. Chapter 18

**So I got asked why Quinn couldn't get her own hotel room by paying for one so I included why she couldn't in this chapter. I hope it's clear. As always please leave a review, I appreciate them all so much and thank you so much for each one. Hope you like this chapter!**

"Ok so if everyone can go to their rooms and unpack their things we will meet down here in one hour" Mr Schue told everyone.

We had all arrived at the hotel at around 3pm which gave us plenty of time to explore some of the city. Brittany, Puck and I made our way to the elevator. Britt and I were on the 5th floor where as Puck was on the 7th. It wasn't that much of a difference but it was still enough that we couldn't sneak out and hang out as easily as we planned, especially considering that a teacher was on every floor so if they caught us sneaking around we'd probably be in deep shit, but who cares? Im here to have a fucking good time and that's what I'll do. Schue is not ruining this trip for me; he already took Quinn away so I'll be dammed if he does anything else.

Me and Britt made our way out of the elevator first and towards our room, number 508.

I took the bed closest to the door and Britt took the bed towards the window. The room was quite large and roomy. Considering as the hotel was completely booked up for the week I would have been pissed if it wasn't nice.

"I can't believe were finally here" Brittany said.

"Me too B, it's going to be awesome" it totally was. I was in New York City with my two best friends in the world and my girlfriend, although it's not like I could really spend time with her. But still any time spent in New York will be fucking awesome and I will sure as hell make sure of it.

"How was sitting with Miss Fabray San? Brittany asked me.

Fucking awesome. Spent time with my girlfriend with no interruptions, joined the mile high club which was definite highlight, could it of been any better?

"Oh it was ok, just listened to music really" I lied. Brittany obviously believed me as she didn't ask any more questions.

It had been about an hour since we had got to our room so now it was time to go and meet everyone down stairs to explore some of the city. I was not looking forward to this. I mean sure I definitely want to explore the city and see everything but do I want to do it with these people here? Hell no. it was only a matter of time before Puck, Britt and I went off on our own.

When we got down to the lobby everyone was already there and they were all wearing some extremely hideous sashay. This can't be good.

"There you two are" Miss Pillsbury came up to us and handed us a bright yellow sash with the words 'McKinley Student' on it. Hell fucking no!

"There is not a chance in hell I am going to wear this" I said.

Of course Brittany being Brittany took hers straight away and put it on.

"I like it San, It makes me feel like a magical unicorn"

"Santana you need to wear this as a way of us not losing you in this city" Miss Pillsbury told me. "It's only for today as we are going into time square where it is extremely busy. Your parents wouldn't want us not returning you home now would they?"

Pfft I wouldn't be so sure. My parent and I don't exactly have the best relationship. I guess you could say their way of showing love is to buy me things. I gave up trying to win their affections a long time ago. Now I just abuse the privileges.

I noticed Quinn come up to me now, the look in her eye telling me to put it on. She knows I can't say no to her. Damn.

"Santana please put it on" Quinn pleaded. I can't resist any more especially now Quinn is pulling me a playful pout which no one but me can see as she has her back towards everyone else.

I put it on, knowing I've lost the battle. She smiles in victory. I look down at myself, yep it's confirmed I look fucking ridiculous. Fantastic.

"All right, now that everyone is here we can put you all into groups." Oh joy. Groups, definitely fucked if Mr Schue has made these groups. I look over to Puck and Britt we all know that were not going to be put together. This sucks. Thank fuck this is just for today.

"Ok so each group will be going to a different place as we can't take a big group of 40 round the city easily" he continued.

"In my group will be" Oh god, not me, not me, not me, not me…

"Rachel, Mike, Puck, Amanda, Matt, Liam, Lauren and Bailey" thank god for that.

"In Miss Pillsbury's group is: Brittany, Artie, Tina, Jen, Sam, Katy, Harry and Ryan"

As I suspected, not with Britt or Puck. Thanks for that Mr Schue, you asshole.

"In Miss Fabray's group will be" Ah here we go… "Kurt, Emily, Hanna, Mercedes, Toby, Blaine and Santana" FUCK YES! Now that's what im talking about.

I immediately look over to Quinn, she's looking right back at me. I give her a slight nod of the head and smirk. She gives me the same smile.

As Mr Schue finishes reading out the list everyone makes their way over to their groups.

"So first we are going to go to Time square and then we'll make our way in a circle and finish at the empire state building and then we shall meet everyone else here later on, ok?

Everyone nods their heads in approval.

"So Im going to need everyone to walk in two's" Quinn looks at me. I love that there is a uneven number in ours so im almost guaranteed walking with her.

As I suspected everyone in this group immediately pairs up. Emily and Hanna, Kurt and Blaine and Toby and Mercedes. Which leaves me with Quinn.

Quinn comes up and stands next to me, we've not ventured our way outside where were all lined up. Me and Quinn are at the back of the queue as Quinn told the group that from here she can keep an eye on them and she will just give directions from the back.

We set off towards time square. Everyone from the other groups had set off in a different way to a different location. Which meant it was just us. Well except from the people in front of us but they were just doing their own thing.

"You look good in that sash San, really sexy" Quinn leans into me and says.

"Fuck you"

"If ya like" she winks and then continues to walk forward. Damn.

"Well, we could always find a bathroom somewhere. They're kind of our speciality" I wink back at her.

Around five minutes later we arrive in Time square. It's so weird being here in person, I never imagined it would be this busy.

"Okay everyone, now I don't want you to go off to far but I am going to let you explore Time Square for an hour. Please make sure you stay in your two's" Quinn announces.

I make sure everyone is already on their way before I extend my hand out to Quinn.

"Shall we?" I ask, she takes my hand and intertwines our fingers.

We head towards the steps near the end.

"Let me take your picture" Quinn says to me. I hand her my phone and climb up a few steps and then she takes the photo.

"Okay" I walk back to her. "Now you" she takes the place of where I just was and I snap the photo of her. She looks beautiful, I've seriously never seen Quinn look bad.

Quinn doesn't come straight back to me, instead she goes over to a random woman and asks her something which I can't quite make out.

"Come on San" she takes my hand and leads up a few steps where we face the woman in front of us and she takes our photo. I can't help but shift my head to look towards Quinn, I love her smile. This instantly gives me a big grin.

The woman hands Quinn my phone back and we start to look through the photos, the first one is off me and Quinn staring straight at the camera but the next one is different.

"This is my favourite" Quinn says.

In the picture Quinn is looking straight towards the camera but im not. My face is looking towards Quinn, my smile doubling since the last one.

"We look cute" I say.

"We really do" She says as she places a peck on my lips.

"Okay. Come on. Lets explore" She takes my hand and leads me around. We stop in a few stores but we really just walk around.

We arrive back at the meeting point where no one else is there yet. Around two minutes later Emily and Hanna arrive back.

"Have a good look around girls" Quinn asks them.

"Yeah, this place is awesome" Hanna replies and Emily nods.

As soon as Blaine, Kurt, Toby and Mercedes arrive back we head over to the next location.

It's around 10pm when we get up to the top of the empire state building.

Quinn and I walk over to the rails and I can't believe what im seeing. The view is amazing from here. I can see everything New York has to offer. Im in the city of my dreams with the girl of my dreams.

"It's so beautiful here" Quinn says.

"Yeah it is" I say as im looking at her. Quinn turns to look at me, she smiles knowing that I was talking about her.

"The view's pretty awesome too" I add.

"That was cheesy" She says.

"Yeah but you loved it"

We both turn back to look at the scenery. I still can't get over what it looks like from here. The night makes it look even better with all the lights on the buildings.

"I can definitely picture myself living here" I say as I turn back to Quinn.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Everything just seems so much more alive here y'know? I like that"

I notice that Quinn has a different look on her face from before. She looks upset somehow.

"Hey what's up? I ask her.

"San, it's nothing" She shrugs off.

"really? Because the look on your face tells me differently. Just tell me"

"Being here, seeing how much you love this place, it's just making me wonder what's gonna happen to us when you leave Lima because I know you're not going to stay around."

Shit. I knew we'd have to have this conversation at some point I just didn't think it would be this soon.

"I don't know what's gonna happen Q, but I know I don't want to lose you"

"I don't want to lose you either"

"Well how about we just live in the now and not worry about the future. I know that sucks for when we actually have to have this proper talk but for now we don't need to worry okay?" I say to her. I hope she goes with it, I don't want to have this conversation because it just makes me think of two different types of futures im not sure I want.

"Okay"

I look around to see if the others are in sight. I see them at the opposite side of the top.

I take this opportunity to place a short kiss on Quinn's lips.

"We'll be okay. I promise" I tell her and she nods. It's all I need for now.

We all get back to the hotel an hour later; I go straight to my room. Brittany is already back as I can hear the shower running. I get ready for bed as it's been a long day with a lot of walking and im fucking tired.

Britt comes out of the shower ten minutes later.

"Hey Sanny"

"Hey Britt. Did you have a good day?" I ask.

"Yeah it was so awesome. I got to sit in arties lap while he led us round. It was fun" I love the look on her face when she gets happy.

"Im glad B" I smile.

"Did you San?"

"Yeah I really did. I love it here"


	19. Chapter 19

Santana's POV

"Hey San, there's a little gathering in Adam and Pucks room tonight as it's the last night. You in?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know Britt, I'm pretty tired. It's been a long five days. I think im just gonna go to bed" I replied. I seriously hope this is the night I can get Brittany out of the room so I can spend time with Quinn. These past few days we've barely said anything to each other, only communicating through text as Mr Schue is always lingering around her.

"I think im gonna go. Im gonna crash in Tina's room tonight so I won't disturb you when I get in"

And thank you Brittany. I smirk knowing what this means.

"Thanks Britt"

Brittany leave about thirty minutes later. I immediately pull my phone out to send a text.

Quinn's POV

Oh god. I don't know how much more I can take of this. Mr Schue has been lingering around me every chance he gets, I never have a moment to myself. I have barely spoken to Santana these past five days. It's so awkward, every time I try to speak to her Will either comes up to me or Puck and Brittany drag her away.

"So Quinn, since it's the last night and the kids are already in their room I was wondering if you would like to get some drinks with me" Will comes up to me. Oh God how am I going to get out of this one.

Before I can reply I hear my phone beeping. Saved by the bell.

_**Brittany is out for the night, get your sweet ass over here – S x**_

Thank God. I've missed hanging out with her and it's only been a few days.

"Sorry Will I cant tonight, I told my friend who lives in the city I would hang out with her tonight"

He looks disappointed, I do feel bad but I want to be with Santana tonight.

"Oh sure that's fine. Maybe some other time then" He turns around.

"Will wait!" I say to him and he turn back around. "Maybe you should ask Miss Pillsbury out for a drink I know she likes you" I suggest, he gets a small smile on his face from this.

"Really? He asks and I nod. "Yeah ok, I'll go over there now. Thanks Quinn"

I smile at him and he leaves the room.

Now that he's gone I can get changed into a sexy outfit I know Santana will appreciate. Something to reward her for not kicked off at Mr Schue all this week even though I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to.

After I get ready I head over to Santana's room.

Santana's POV

_Knock knock_

I open the door and see Quinn. I don't even have any time to say something before Quinn placed her arms around my neck and went for my lips. God I love her lips. They're seriously addictive.

"Mmm I missed you" She says into my lips.

I walk us until were standing in front of the bed.

"Missed you too"

We carry on kissing until she breaks us apart and takes a step back from me. I instantly miss the contact.

"I got you something" She says to me.

"Oh yeah?" I tilt my head to the side. What could this be, I mean she already got me this necklace that im wearing.

"Yeah" she says as she starts to unbutton her coat. As she removes it I see all she is wearing is a light blue matching set of underwear. _Fuck, that body. _

"Im starting to really love your gifts" I smirk at her while shifting my eyes in and down her body although my eyes do get caught on her boobs, but hey, what am I supposed to do? They were just staring at me.

"Baby" Quinn says to me. "My face is up here"

I move my gaze off her chest and up to her face where she has a smirk on her face as she caught me staring.

"I can't help myself, with a body like this" I move my hands to her waist and wrap them around it. "It's impossible not to stare."

I move my mouth over hers again. The kiss instantly becomes full of lust and want. _It's been five days, I need my Quinn time. _

"San, you're wearing too much clothes"

With this I quickly take off my shirt and pants and then go back to kissing her. As my tongue traced the outline of her lips she opened her mouth to give me entry. Quinn gives a small moan into my mouth, this just spurs me on.

Quinn's hands have now settled into my hair where they gripped tightly, mine are now fully wrapped around her waist so that there is no space between us and that our bodies are completely flushed against each other.

"Hey san, sorry im back early, the party was a… OH MY GOD!"

My head immediately moved to find Brittany standing in front mouth wide open staring at what she had just seen.

This was not good! Brittany had just caught me and Quinn making out in our bras and panties. She had just seen me making out with a teacher.

I didn't know what to say. No words were coming to me right now. I look over to my left and Quinn has the same look as me. I can hear her breathing increase pace and become deeper.

"What the hell are you doing Santana?"

"Brittany look, it's not what it looks like"

"What is it San? Because right now it looks like you were just about to have sex with a teacher?" Brittany's voice remains calm and sweet, she looks shocked. Not that I can blame her. Britt moves her gaze over to Quinn.

There's no hiding it now, especially after Britt just caught us. I know im going to have to tell her the truth.

"She's my girlfriend Britt" I tell her.

"Santana" Quinn hisses quietly to me.

"What Quinn she just caught us basically doing it. We can't exactly deny it"

Quinn looks away again. She grabs her coat off her floor and puts it on.

"I think I should go" Quinn says to me as she makes her way to the door.

"Quinn wait" I follow her. Brittany just watches us.

"You need to make sure she won't say anything San. I can't lose my job.. I just can't."

"Q she won't say anything, she's my best friend"

"Just make sure ok?" She says as she leaves the room. I watch her walk out towards her room.

I sigh as I walk back into the room. This is going to be a long night. I see Brittany standing in the middle of the room staring at me, she obviously just saw me and Quinn by the door. I make my way over to my suitcase where I grab a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"What's going on Santana?" She asks me. "What do you mean she's your girlfriend?"

I sit on my bed and Brittany follows in suit and sits on hers. I begin to tell her everything: How Quinn and I met, how I didn't know who she was at the time, how I couldn't keep my mind off her, the whole Kitty situation. Everything.

"Wow"

"Yeah" I nod.

"That's really messed up San" she says sympathetically.

"I know"

"So what are you gonna do?" Brittany asks.

"I don't know Britt. Im really falling hard for this girl"

"Do you love her?"

I was not expecting that. Love? Now that I think about it.

"I think I might"

Brittany doesn't say anything in return to this.

"Im scared Britt" I choke out.

"Of what?

"Im scared she'll run away, I don't want to lose her.. I just, I can't"

"If she loves you, she won't"

God I hope that's true.

"I won't say anything San" Brittany says.

"Thank you"

"Anyway im gonna leave you to your thoughts, you look like you need to be alone right now"

I nod and she heads out of the room. I can't believe this has happened again. It seems as if every time im happy something comes along and fucks it up.

I need to speak to Quinn, I need to know what she's thinking.

I go on my contacts and go to her name, I click the call button.

She doesn't answer so I try again. No answer again.

_BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP…_

_**Schue is here so I can't accept the call – Q x**_

_**We need to talk about this. Brittany isn't going to say anything – S x**_

Her reply doesn't come as quickly as mine, it's like she's trying to figure out what to do. To contemplate whether she gives up or continues.

_**Good – Q x**_

One word? Come on Quinn, give me something here.

_**Q please. We need to talk about this. I don't want to lose you – S x**_

_**Im scared San, im scared of what I feel for you. Im scared that we'll mess it up. We've been caught twice now, yes the first time Kitty didn't see you but she still caught us and now Brittany knows about us. It's not going to be the same. – Q x**_

_**Nothing has to change Q, I trust Brittany and she won't do anything to hurt me. We will just be more careful. Please Quinn, I can't lose you – S x**_

_**I know San. We can speak about this properly when we get back. We should probably go to sleep now, it's a long trip home. Goodnight San – Q x**_

_**Ok Q. Goodnight baby – S x**_


	20. Chapter 20

Santana's POV

The flight home was unbearable. Quinn had obviously kept her distance from me so that no one would catch on to us even though the only reason Brittany knows is that she actually walked in on us, not figuring it out from the way we act.

Brittany kept giving me these side glances. I know she wanted to know everything that was going on but I can't share even more than I have already. I need to speak to Quinn about this but I know she's going to want us to keep our distance so that no one else finds out. I think she just needs to get the stick out of her ass and just let it go. I mean if two people want to be together why shouldn't they be? None of this is fair. Im fed up of hiding our relationship. But I'll carry on doing it for as long as I have too. Thank God I finish high school in 5 months because I couldn't take any more of this than I have too.

I arrive home at 4pm. My parents are nowhere to be seen, I shouldn't be surprised. Work is more important to them instead of seeing me even though I've been gone for a week. No. Santana time is definitely not in their schedule at the moment, I guess that's just the life of two doctors.

When I walk into the kitchen I see a note, it's from my mom and dad explaining that they won't be home this weekend. Blah blah blah, I've heard it all before.

I go to my room because im fucking knackered after that flight, I need sleep desperately. I couldn't sleep on the plane; my mind was going into overload, thinking about everything and every outcome.

I get into bed and I get my phone out of my pocket. No new messages. Looks like it's me making the first move again.

_**Quinn we really need to talk. My parents won't be home all weekend. Please can you come around. If you think im just going to throw our relationship away because of one thing than that's fucking stupid. We can't just give up Q, not now. – S x**_

I hate this whole fucking situation. It shouldn't even be a situation, not when I feel this way. I can't fucking wait to get out of Lima and it's judgemental ass and just get away to New York. Everything is just so much more free there. Anything is better than here.

It's now 5 hours later and Quinn still hasn't replied. I don't even know what to think anymore. Maybe she doesn't want this. Maybe I want this more than her. if that's what it is I honestly think it will kill me. I can't lose her.

I go straight into deep sleep the moment I close my eyes. I didn't even know how much I needed this until the moment I shut them. At least in my sleep I don't have to hide anything. It's all for me and no one else. My imagination. My dreams.

It's around 10am when I wake up. Im only up this early as there is a knocking at my door. I have no idea who the hell this could be as the only people that would visit me are Puck and Britt. Puck is never up before 12 and Brittany is at dance class at this time.

_Knock knock_

"Alright im coming, fucking hell"

I open the door to see Quinn standing in front of me. A part of me is in relief and is happy that she's here and the other part of me is nervous to what she has to say. She has a habit of running away when things get tough.

"Hey" I say.

"Hi" she replies in a small soft voice. She looks like she hasn't got much sleep these past two days. I don't blame her.

I open the door wider for her to come in. We both walk into the living room where she take a seat on the edge of the couch, I take a seat next to her leaving a little gap between us to avoid contact.

"I got your text" she's not looking at me; she's doing her classic head down to the floor not to show emotion.

"Obviously"

"I don't know what to do Santana" She still not making eye contact with me.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone found out about us San, this changes things"

I place my hands on her cheeks and lift her face gently, I need her to look me in the eyes.

"Quinn this changes nothing, this does not change the way we feel about each other. I want to be with you and you want to be with me. Im sure as hell not letting what happened get in the way of us and you're fucking stupid if you think im just gonna let you go"

It's now or never. I know it's not the perfect moment but I need to say it, she needs to know.

"I love you Quinn"

I can see the tears in her eyes. She leans forward and captures my lips with hers.

"I love you too" She whispers against my lips.

A sigh of relief escapes me along with a huge grin on my face. She loves me.

Our kiss continues until a loud bag on her door interrupts us. Our heads both look towards the door, confused as to who it could be. I can see the panicked look on Quinn's face obviously thinking my parents are back.

"Relax it's probably just someone selling something, I'll get rid of them" I give her one last peck and head towards the aggressive knocking.

I open the door and before I can even do anything Puck is charging in the door.

"What the fuck are you doing Santana?!" He shouts.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He looks at me like im clueless as to what is going on.

"What am I talking about? Im talking about the fact that you screwing up your life by screwing your teacher! That's fucked up Santana"

My eyes turn wide. How does he know?

"How do you know?"

"Brittany told me everything" he shouts back.

"What's going on?" Quinn's soft voice interrupts us. She obviously heard what he said.

"Of course you're here" Puck laughs. He turns towards Quinn. "You do know she's your student right. That you're her teacher. You are fucking disgusting"

"Hey!" I move between him and Quinn. "You have no right to speak to her like that"

"She's your teacher Santana!" He exclaims.

"She's my fucking girlfriend and I will not have you speak to her the way you are doing"

"Girlfriend? Are you serious Santana? This is so fucked up, you're messing up your life!"

"I fucking love her Puck!" I can't control my rage right now, I'd be ready to go fully snix mode if Quinn wasn't holding onto my waist.

"You love her? Are you even listening to yourself right now Santana? This is illegal!"

"Do you not think I know that? Do you think I planned this? We can't help the way we feel Puck"

"You're so fucked up Santana. Is this some kind of cry for attention to get your parents to notice you"

That hurt. Puck of all people should know not to use that against me. He knows all about the way I feel about my parents.

"Get out" I whispers. I know im about to break down, and I'll be damned if I do it in front of him. He won't win this.

Puck doesn't move.

"Get the fuck out" I shout.

"Whatever San, just don't come crawling back to me when she leaves you and you come back even more screwed up that you were before"

Puck leaves and slams the door behind him.

As soon as he leaves I feel my knee's weakening they can hold me anymore.

I collapse against the wall, the tears are not stopping falling down my eyes.

Quinn sits by next to me against the wall, she reaches for the tears and brushes them out of my face.

I lean my face into her neck as she holds me and she softly strokes my back.

She doesn't say anything as she knows it probably won't help at this moment, she just stays with me and gives me soft kisses against my temple. Knowing that she's here for me and not running away calms me down.

It takes an hour for me to stop. We both stand up and she takes my hand and leads me towards my bedroom. We get in their and she climbs in the bed one side and I climb in the other. I instantly move my body towards hers as we settle and cuddle into each other. She's all I need right now. No one else, just Quinn.

"I love you" I repeat against her neck.

"I love you too, so much."

We fall asleep in this position. Our bodies curled up into one with no space in between us.


	21. Chapter 21

Quinn's POV

My heart physically aches to see Santana like this. Im not used to it. Im used to her being the strong one and me being the emotionally weak one. I knew all about her situation with her parents. The absentee parents who instead of showing love for their child show their money instead. Santana tries not to let it bother her but I know it does, I can see it in her eyes.

We both stay curled up in one another still morning. I wake up first, I think about going to make Santana breakfast in bed but the death grip she has on my top tells me I should stay.

I lean up on one elbow to take a look at her. She's so beautiful, even after she had been crying all night.

"its kind creepy to stare" she mutters.

I laugh and lean forward to place a kiss to her cheek, this make her smile. Im glad to see that smile again.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep" I say.

She's the one that leans forward this time. She captures my lips in a small kiss and then leans back down to her pillow.

"How are you this morning?" she asks me. I love her for that, after everything that happened last night she still asks how I am before thinking about herself.

"I should be asking you that" I say back. I cuddle into her side and she places her arms around me. I feel so safe here. It just feels right, like it's where I belong. "Really though, how are you?"

"To be honest the things that Puck said really got to me, he of all people knows the shit I've gone through with my parents. I never thought he would use that against me."

"What do you think he's gonna do?"

"I don't know. I don't think he will say anything to anyone. He's not that type of guy. I need to speak to him properly"

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?" I need her to know that im always here for her. I want to protect her like she protects me.

"No it's ok. I need to clear things up with him and it's probably best that I go alone"

"What are you gonna do?" It's like were playing 20 questions but I want to know what she's thinking.

"Im just going to explain the situation to him. Im going to give him a chance to apologise to me, he's still my family no matter what he says, family fights y'know"

I know she doesn't want to lose Puck, he's been one of her best friends along with Brittany since they were young. In a way I get why Puck came over here screaming his head off, he just wants to protect her.

"What about Brittany?"

"I honestly don't know. She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone but she told Puck straight away. I guess I need to speak to her too, but not today."

"You know I'm always here for you San" I look up to her.

"I know baby" she kisses me on the head. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Santana's POV

I lay in bed with Quinn a little while longer. We both get up and she now makes us Lunch since we stayed in bed for a while. She's been amazing to me these past 24 hours, I honestly don't know what I'd do without her.

I text Puck asking him to meet me at my house in an hours time so we can properly talk about things, he agrees.

Quinn leaves about half an hour later after we eat, I kiss her at the door and we exchange I love you's. I'll never get tired of hearing that. I know she's in this now, that were in it together for whatever comes our way.

_Knock knock_

I walk over to the door and open it to see Puck standing there, at least he's not charging in this time. I move over to the side and let him in, he walks over to the living room and takes a seat on the couch. Even after everything that happened yesterday he still manages to come into my house and be comfortable.

I take a seat on the other end of the couch. Before I even start to get a word out he interrupts me.

"Im sorry San, I shouldn't have said that about your parents yesterday, it was fucking stupid of me to say anything like that. You know I didn't mean it. I just got so mad with you, you know how I am when I get angry, everything slips out even the stuff I don't mean."

I know that what he is saying is genuine. I know Puck like he's my own brother.

"It's just I think of you as my sister Santana, I mean you know you're my lesbro" I laugh at this, he always calls me that even when I beg him not to.

"We tell each other everything" He continues "So when Britt told me about you and Miss Fabray it got me mad because this was one thing you didn't tell me and then when you told me you're in love with her my rage flips off because it becomes this even bigger secret which I knew nothing about. We tell each other everything San, you even know about the time I got my dick trapped in the door" He whispers the last part. This memory makes me smile because the day he told me I could not stop laughing, every time I saw him the laughter wouldn't stop.

Puck stops talking and signals that it's my turn to talk.

"What you said yesterday really got to me. You of all people know the shit I go through with my parents and the fact that you used it to spite me really fucking hurt. I know it must have been a shock to hear about me and Quinn and im sorry I didn't tell you but what was I supposed to do Puck? Go up to you and say 'Oh hey Puck just letting you know Im in a relationship with my teacher and im falling insanely in love with her'? I get why you're mad, I do. But if this got out Quinn career is at stake and so is my future. So im begging you, please don't tell anyone about this. I can't lose her Puck"

I feel the tears forming up again, I didn't think there would be any left after yesterday but apparently they've re-stocked.

"I won't San" He moves forward to me and envelopes me into a hug. "I promise"

When he lets go, we both move back to our original seats. We both stay silent until Puck interrupts.

"So how good is she in bed?" He asks.

I roll my eyes at him and release a small laugh. It seems as If were back to our normal selves which im thankful for. I couldn't just throw away a friendship with Puck, we've been through so much together.

"Fucking amazing" I smirk. When I tell him this he gets a jealous look on his face.

"Damn. She is really hot"

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about"

He puts his hands up as a shield. We both laugh it off

We continue as we usually would be, were back to being us again. No more awkwardness or tension.

"I guess I better get going" He announces and stand up.

I walk him to the door and he give me a hug.

"You can always tell me anything Santana. I'll always be here, you're my bro"

With that he leaves, as I shut the door behind me I go and get my phone. I left it on the kitchen table before Puck arrived. I look over to it and I have 3 new messages.

_**Im sorry I told Puck san, it just slipped out. We were talking about how you've been different lately and I guess it just happened. Please forgive me. I promise I won't tell anyone else. Lord Tubbington isn't speaking to me right now because he knows I made you upset. Sorry sanny – Britt**_

I know im going to forgive her. Britt doesn't have a bad bone in her body, she would never do anything to hurt me.

The next message I have is from my mom.

_**Won't be home this week. There's money on the card – M **_

I shouldn't of expected anything else. Sometime 's I wonder whether she signs her messages 'M' for mom or for Maribel.

The last message I have is from Quinn.

_**Hey baby. I hope everything with Puck went ok. Im always here for you. No more running this time, no more shutting out. Call me later. I love you – Q x**_

I instantly go to my contacts and call Quinn. She answers after the first ring. This makes me smile.

"Hey baby"

"Hey"

"How did everything go?" she asks me.

"It went really good. Were back to being the original Puck and Santana. He apologised and I know he really meant it"

"That's good" She says back

"He told me he won't say anything to anyone"

"Good" Quinn sighs.

"Hey, What's up?" I ask noticing the change in her voice.

"I just hate having to keep us a secret"

"I know baby but I've only got 5 months left of school and then we can free and I can proudly introduce you as my girlfriend"

"I just want that to be now"

"Me too babe. Listen my parents won't be home all week now so you want to come over tomorrow?"

"Sounds good and im sorry about you're parents, that sucks"

"I know. All I want is for them to care but it seems as that's asking too much for them at the moment. It's got to be something big to grab their attention. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm so tired, I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Okay baby, I love you"

"Love you too"

With that I hang up the phone. I know there is a lot of speed bumps in mine and Quinn's future but we love each other so for now that's all that matters.


	22. Chapter 22

**So you probably won't like this chapter. But it may lead to better things; you just have to be patient. As always please review. **

Quinn's POV

Today is finally the day that Kitty moves out; my parents have arrived and are currently getting set up in their new mansion. This is just another town where they can show off how much money they have. To be honest im going to miss having Kitty here all the time, it's been nice bonding with her. Although I sure as hell won't miss having to be super careful with Santana in the house. Ever since the day Brittany caught us we've been super careful. Meaning we don't see each other as much, it sucks because I miss not spending time with her. She's all I think about, the only time we see each other is at her house because her parents are never there.

"Im gonna miss living here with you big sis" Kitty says to me interrupting my thoughts.

"Me too" I reply. "Come over whenever you want"

I move over to hug here as she's just about to leave. I decide not to go over with her to my parents' house. I have a ton of marking to do, plus I haven't seen Santana in a few day's so I invited her over for some alone time.

"Alright well I should go, mom just texted me saying she's outside" She says.

"Ok, well I'll see you later" I open to door and she leaves. I give a quick wave to my mom who is in the car waiting for Kitty. I close the door as soon as kitty gets in the car and they head off.

I quickly grab my phone and send a text to Santana telling her to come over.

I get a reply instantly.

_**On my way babe – S x**_

I smile knowing that we will at least have my place to hang out and that I can see her whenever I want to now.

It's been 30 minutes since I text Santana and she's still not arrived. She's not answering my calls either. I'm started to get really worried. She would have texted if she couldn't make it. I decide to ring her again.

On the third ring it answers, I don't give her time to say anything.

"Oh my god Santana why the hell haven't you been answering my calls. I've been so worried"

"Quinn?..." I here Kitty's voice.

"Kitty? Why do you have this phone?"

"Santana's been in a car accident" There it was. My heart felt like it was going to fall out of my chest.

"I, what, how?" I choke out, I can't even manage a sentence right now. I need to see her, I need to know if she's ok.

"Someone hit her with a car" I can here in Kitty's voice that she's been crying.

"Where is she?"

"Victoria hospital" she manages to say.

I immediately hang up and make my way over to my car, I speed over to Victoria hospital not caring about speed limits. I need Santana to be ok.

I arrive at the hospital about 5 minutes later.

As I walk into the hospital, I rush over to reception.

"Where is Santana Lopez? She was in a car accident!" I ask the nurse in a loud voice.

"Im sorry madam I can't give you that information, only family or close relationships are allowed to know" she says back to me.

"She's my girlfriend!" I reply back.

"Oh, she's in room 375 in the east wing"

"Thank you"

As I turn around Im faced with Kitty looking at me. She looks confused and hurt.

"Girlfriend?" She asks me. Her face is scrunched up.

"Kitty" I don't know what to say to her. My heart is beating so fast.

"What do you mean Santana is your girlfriend?"

I don't reply to her. With this the look on Kitty's face tells me she's putting the pieces together.

"That's why you have her number, you were panicking on the phone. Santana was always interested when I started talking about you"

"Kitty look" I whisper. She just continues.

"Oh my god, she was the one you were having sex with that time I caught you!" She says in a loud tone. I quickly grab her arm and move her over to an empty corner.

"Get off me!" She removed herself from my grip.

Im literally lost for words. Kitty knows the whole truth.

"It's true isn't it? That's why you're here"

Tears start to form in my eyes, they quickly release them and start falling down my face.

"Do you love her?"

I look into her eyes and nod.

She looks so hurt.

"I can't believe this. What is wrong with you!"

"Look I'm sorry Kitty but I have to go see her" I run off before she can say anything. I need to see Santana.

I quickly make my way up to wear I was told she was.

As soon as I arrive my knees crumble to the floor, I can hold my weight right now. She's not awake. She has tubes sticking out of her and her face is bruised and it's obvious her leg is broken.

Before I can fall completely to the floor strong arms catch me.

"Miss Fabray" I can tell it's Puck's voice.

I turn around and start sobbing into his chest.

She has to be Ok. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"She's going to be ok" he says to me in a soft voice.

As soon as I stop crying I look into his eyes.

"Her father, he's a doctor here, said that she's unconscious. Her leg is broken and she has a few broken ribs. We don't know when she is going to wake up" He says.

My breathing has gone so unsteady, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle this.

"You can go in and see her, I'll stay here" he tells me. I give him a small smile of gratitude. Words are just not forming right now.

When I enter the room and take a look at Santana, she looks so beaten. Im going to fucking kill whoever did this to her.

I take the seat beside her bed and take her hand.

"I need you to wake up baby. I'm so lost right now I don't know what to do. I can't cope without you San" I manage to choke out; the tears have started again and are falling like theirs no tomorrow.

Pucks POV

Fuck! How the fuck did this happen. Santana does not deserve this. I know she'll wake up, she's the strongest person I know without a doubt.

I feel so bad for Miss Fabray; I can tell she loves Santana. The way she was crying into me, she definitely loves that girl. Although I don't know is her being here is a good thing. Definitely not a good thing for them both as they want to keep their relationship a secret.

"How is she?" I here Kitty come up next to me. She looks distraught.

"She'll pull through I know she will"

Hold on a sec. Kitty is here with me looking at Santana and Quinn through the window. This isn't good. How am I supposed to play this?

"Quinn told me she's in love with her" Kitty says as she stares blankly at them.

"You know?" I ask.

"I heard Quinn say to the nurse that she was Santana's girlfriend. I can't believe she would do this"

"Look Kitty I don't know what you know but I do know that those two are so in love with each other. Santana told me everything"

I continue to explain everything to Kitty. Although she walks off at the time I get to the part where Santana took Kitty out to make Quinn jealous. I can understand why she walked off.

It's around 10pm when I walk into Santana's room and tap Quinn on the shoulder. Her eyes look so dry and red.

"You should get home and get some sleep. I can watch over her" I say to her.

"Im not leaving her" she croaks out. I didn't expect any difference. We both decide to stay the night.

Around 30 minutes later Santana's father comes in and checks on her. He's probably only here so he can look like he cares.

After checking Santana he turns to Miss Fabray.

"Who are you?"

"Her girlfriend" she states back.

"Oh" he continues to stare at her. She looks broken like she doesn't care about anything else but Santana right now and that includes what Santana's father thinks of her.

"Her mother arrives back from her trip tomorrow, I suggest you don't be here"

With that he just walks out. Quinn moves her eyes back to Santana, she moves a piece of hair behind Santana's eye.

"Please wake up San, please. I love you" she says.


	23. Chapter 23

Quinn's POV

I haven't been able to sleep, not with Santana in this condition. The doctor came in in the middle of the night and said there was no change. Puck hasn't been to sleep either, he worried for her. Im glad she has someone like him in her life. My mind keeps drifting back to the fact im basically outing mine and Santana's relationship by being here but I can't bring myself to leave. I also keep thinking how she ended up here, im scared to know the answer because if it's what I think it is my heart will literally be broken.

"How did this happen?" I whisper to Puck. He looks up to me from staring into space trying to piece together everything that is going on.

"Apparently she was in the car on her way somewhere and a drunk driver hit her" he replies back to me.

There it is. It's my entire fault that she's here. If I didn't text her she wouldn't be here in this hospital bed. I can't stop the tears falling down my eyes from this information. Maybe she is better off without me.

"It wasn't your fault" Puck tells me. "I know she was on the way to see you, It was the other drivers fault. He was driving drunk"

"What happened to the driver?"

"I don't know. I think he's in even worse condition that San"

I know it so heartless for me to think it but im glad. He got what he deserved for doing this. For driving drunk Santana is paying the costs for his stupid actions. I fucking hate him.

It makes me sick to my stomach. Seeing her lying there so weak. I have to be strong for her. God I hope she wakes up soon, I need her back.

I grab Santana's hand in hope if I squeeze it so hard she will wake up.

"How is she?" I turn my head towards the voice coming from the door. Kitty is standing there. She looks like she hasn't got much sleep, I don't blame here. With everything that is going on with Santana and the whole coming out of our relationship.

"The same" I say.

"Um I'll just leave you two to talk" Puck says awkwardly as he stand up to leave the room.

Kitty takes Pucks empty seat.

"I don't know what to say to you" Kitty breaks the tension. "What am I supposed to say to my sister who told me that she is in love with one of her students who also happens to be the girl who I like"

She's now staring at me with a blank look. I know she's hurting, I hated doing this to her.

"Im sorry"

"That's all you have to say? You're sorry? Sorry isn't good enough Quinn."

"I didn't mean for this to happen" I know I have to tell her the story of what happened but im scared I'll lose her.

"I met Santana at a bar, she came up to me and we started talking. I didn't know who she was and she didn't know who I was" she gestures for me to continue. "We hooked up that night" Kitty cringes at this. "The next day when she walked into my class we both found out who we both were, that I was her teacher and she was my student. At first I started to ignore her to hide away from my feelings, I mean she was my student I shouldn't be feeling this way but I still couldn't stop thinking about that night. The night of her party she met you and obviously had a little something with you. I guess that's the Fabray charm huh" I try to lighten the situation but it doesn't work. "You got drunk and she brought you home, finding out that you were my sister. After that night me and Santana started talking more. I couldn't get her off my mind. She kept telling me that she wanted to be with me but I kept shooting her down." I decide it's probably best not to tell Kitty of the night and me and San hooked up in the bathroom of the club, no sibling wants to hear those kind of details and I don't particularly want to tell them. "The night that Mr Schue took me out on a date you and Santana go on a date. Apparently you told her I was going to be at breadsticks. I get insanely jealous when I see you and Santana so I tell her to meet me in the bathroom. I tell her that I want to give us a chance and be together. About two weeks later she takes me to her parents beach house for the weekend, we have a perfect weekend away, this is where she asks me to be her girlfriend"

"Hold on" Kitty interrupts me. "So the weekend that you told me you had your teachers conference you were with Santana?" I nod in return and she signals for me to continue.

"When we come back I invite Santana over to my house as you told me you were going to be out for the night. You come back early and catch us in bed together but you don't see her so I tell you it was Mr Schue. After this it's the time for the New York trip and Brittany catches me and Santana together. When we get home from the trip Santana invites me over so we can talk about the situation as I started to freak out. I go over and she calms me down, she tells me that she's in love with me and I tell her im in love with her. That day Puck comes over screaming his head off shouting to Santana about the whole situation. After this Puck and Santana make up and she explains the whole thing to him and now the day you left to go to mom and dad's I sent a text to Santana telling her to come over and now were here" I finish. "So hate me if you want, I know I deserve it."

Kitty stays silent for a good 5 minutes like she's trying to process everything I just said.

"I don't hate you" she says. "I think this is all so messed up, but I can see that you love her"

I sigh with relief.

"This is just going to take some getting used to"

I nod.

"Well I should get going, Mom is waiting for me in the car. I just wanted to see how she was. You should probably get some sleep to Q, we both have school tomorrow"

I don't know how im going to deal with that. I can't call in sick because of exam prep. All I want to do is sit here with Santana and wait for her to wake up.

"Yeah" I sigh.

Kitty turns towards the door to head out back home. I stop her before she leaves.

"Kitty" She turns back around. "Thank you for understanding"

She just nods. "Let me know if something happens" she says as she turns back around and leaves the room completely.

It's now just me and Santana alone in the room, I've still got a tight grip on her hand.

"And then they live happily ever after" I hear Santana's voice whisper out. Her voice sounds so dry and croaky but she's awake. I feel the tears falling down my cheeks out of happiness.

"You're awake" I cry out.

I move towards her place my lips over her and kiss her like my life depends on it, she kisses me back but not nearly as much I am as she's just woke up.

She moves her hand and rubs away the tears from my face.

"Im awake baby" she smiles at me.

"I should go and get a doctor and tell them you're awake" I say as I start to move away but instead she grabs my hand.

"Come and lie with me first, the doctor can wait"

I stiffen at this. I don't want to hurt her. she notices this but still pulls me towards her.

"San I don't want to hurt you"

"You're hurting me now by now lying with me" She pouts, I can't resist that. I get in bed with her and curl up gently on her side making sure not to touch her bad leg.

"I missed you" I say into her neck. "I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up, that you'd leave me"

"I'll never leave you baby"

After about 10 minutes of lying down with her I go and get a doctor to tell them about Santana, I tell Puck along the way and he rushes towards her room.

The doctor tells Santana of her condition. When the doctor leaves Santana's father comes in the room checking on her. He tells her that her mother is here. Im nervous for this, Santana's father warned me not to be here but I'm not going to leave her. I look over to Santana who grabs my hand for comfort. I give her a small smile until an older Latina woman enters the room.

"Santana honey, we were so worried about you" She says. I look over to Santana's face, it tells me that she wants to believe what she's hearing but she just doesn't.

"We are going to sue that man for all he has. My poor baby in this state. That man is lucky to be alive"

After Santana's mother leaves, I wonder of why her father told me not to be here for when she arrived. She didn't even pay me attention.

I go over to the coffee machine to grab a cup as I've not had any sleep. I get tapped on the shoulder as im pouring my coffee. I turn around and im face to face with Santana's mother.

"Quinn is it?" I nod.

"I see. Well my husband has informed me of your relationship with my daughter. I think it is extremely unacceptable"

"Im sorry?" I scoff "Santana can't help what she is and neither can I. It shouldn't matter that we are two girls!"

"Quinn, I know who my daughter is. I know she is gay. I love her for whoever she is"

"Do you?" I interrupt her. "Because from what I know you're not exactly mother of the year"

"I may not have been around much, but im here now and I know that my daughter will not mess up her life by having a relationship with her teacher"

I have no words to say. I didn't think Santana's parents would know who I was.

"So im going to tell you now. That you will not see my daughter again or I will inform the school of your relationship. Is that clear?"

I don't know what to do. I just stare blankly at her. my heart is pounding. I nod my head slowly at her just to make her leave. With that she walks away towards the elevator. I presume she is leaving the hospital so I can at least stay with Santana tonight.

I make my way back towards Santana's room. My thoughts are taking over me. Will Santana's mom actually inform the school or is she just lying to make me leave.

"Hey" Santana says to me as I walk back in the room. "You've been gone a while"

"Um yeah I just went to get some coffee"

Santana nods at me.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" She asks me.

I can't say no to her right now so I nod at her, she smiles in return. I get in bed with her careful not to hurt her. she falls asleep an hour later, I can't fall asleep, not after the warning her mother gave me. How am I supposed to not see Santana again, I can't. I know she's the love of my life, I can't just leave her. But what do I do if her mother informs the school. How am I supposed to figure this out? What am I supposed to do?


	24. Chapter 24

Quinn's POV

I couldn't sleep last night, I've been too worried of what's going to happen and too worried about Santana. I'd say I got around 3 hours sleep since at 6am I woke up to a call from principle Figgins asking to see me in his office at 9am. That scared me. What could he want to see me about that's so important?

"Hey, are you okay?" Santana asks me.

"Yeah im fine, don't worry about it" I smile at her. I don't want to add any more pressure than what she's already handling right now with the accident.

"You sure?" I just nod at her in return.

"Listen I've got to go. Figgins wants to see me in his office at 9" I say as I get off the bed and start collecting my things.

"What does he want?" She asks me.

"Im not sure, probably just something about exams or something"

I make my way back over to the bed and give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you later" I say as I kiss her again.

"I'll be waiting"

I smile at her but in my mind all I can think about is if Santana's mother told the school everything about our relationship.

"I love you" I kiss her one last time.

"Love you too babe" she says. I make my way to the door and leave so I can be on time for this meeting.

.

.

.

Im currently sat in Figgins' office waiting for him to arrive. All I want to do is be with Santana at this moment while she is in hospital but my job and the fact the situation with her mother won't allow me to do so.

I here the door to the office open telling me that he's arrived. He sits down in his chair, he has large envelope in his hand.

"Miss Fabray" He says to me.

"Principle Figgins" I smile at him.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you here today"

"Yes sir I am, I don't think I've done anything wrong" I try to lighten to mood but his face is still serious.

"These arrived in the post yesterday, I guess someone thought I should see them" He hands the folder over to me.

I go to open the envelope; I take out what's inside it. Laying out on the table are photo's of me and Santana, the night we met at the club. There are five photos all together, one of them is of me grinding on Santana with her hands wrapped around my waist, the next one is of us looking into each others eyes on the dance floor, the two after this are of us kissing and the last one is me leading us out of the club by hand.

I don't know what to do, we've literally been caught in the act, again.

"Principle Figgins it's um.. it's, it's not what it looks like" I choke out.

"Really because it looks to me as if that is you with one of our very own students Santana Lopez"

His look hasn't changed.

"Im sorry to say this but you're most definitely fired and I suggest you leave this town before I call the police" he says as he leaves his chair and moves to open the door for me to leave behind. I can feel the tears falling down my face. It feels like my world is crashing down.

"Im sorry it had to come to this Miss Fabray, you really were an exceptional teacher"

I leave the room crying my eyes out. I have to get out of here; I can't stay in Lima any more, not now. Not now the secret is out.

.

.

.

It's around 8pm when I make my way back to the hospital, I have some of my things packed up in the car ready to go but I need to see Santana one last time.

I get to her room and she's not there.

"They've taken her for some tests" I turn around and im faced with Santana's mother. "Im pretty certain that I told you never to see my daughter again or I will tell the school of your relationship, it seems to me you have gone against what I asked of you"

"I got fired today, they know everything" I tell her, she looks shocked to hear it but I swear I can see a little bit of happiness on her face. "Im leaving town tonight, I just need to see Santana so if you don't mind I think I'll just wait here till she gets back"

"If you stay here I will call security" She looks at me with a stern face. "I suggest you leave now" she emphasises the word now.

"Please" I plead. "I just need to see her one last time. I need to tell her that I love her"

"The answer is no. Now get out of here"

"I love your daughter and she loves me. Shouldn't that be enough? Santana is now the only good thing I have in my life without her im nothing. I need her and she needs me. I need to stay, I need to" Im shaking by the time im finished talking, it's hard enough admitting that in general but to the woman who hates your guts? It's terrifying.

"Quinn, I will not tell you again. You need to fix your life and get your act together and to do this you need to leave"

I feel defeated. There's nothing I can do to stay, I know I'll get arrested if I stay.

"Well can you please just give her this letter? If im not allowed telling her goodbye I'd at least like her to know. I can't bear the thought of her thinking I just left her. I promise you will never see me again. But im begging you, please give her this" I hand her the letter and make my way out of the hospital. As I am walking out of the hospital I trip over the curb, my phone exits my hand and slides over to the nearest puddle. I quickly stand up and make my way over to it. It's ruined, just like everything else in my life. Now I have no way to get in touch with Santana, my life Is falling apart. Santana's mother is right, I do need to fix myself and to do this I need to get out of Lima and start fresh somewhere, somewhere nobody knows my past, where I can start fresh and fix my mistakes. I get to my car and just start driving, I only hope that Santana reads the letter and comes to find me.


	25. Chapter 25

Santana's POV

Something is wrong. Quinn isn't answering my calls or texts, her phone just goes straight to voice mail whenever I try to ring. It's been two days since I've seen her, since she went off for her meeting she hasn't come back to see me. Im worried. Puck won't tell me anything, I know he knows something because he has this look on his face. When I ask him about it he just tells me it's nothing. On top of that I can't even go and see Quinn because im stuck in this fucking hospital bed. I swear to god if im not let out soon snix is going to pay a visit.

Im about to try and ring Quinn for the millionth time but the doctor comes in. This better be good news.

"Good Morning Santana" He says to me.

"It would be if I was let out of this hellish place" im not in the mood to deal with this bullshit right now, I just need him to get down to the point.

"Well that's why im here actually, you're being discharged today" Thank fuck for that.

"How soon?"

"I have the papers right here as soon as we've filled them out you can leave, your mother is waiting for you down stairs so this should only take 30 minutes"

The papers are quickly filled out as I really need to get out of here so I can figure out what the hell is going on.

The doctor brings me down to my mother and hands me over some crutches so I can walk. I can't believe I have to use these; they're such a pain in the ass.

My mom drives me home. She obviously doesn't stay with me as I assume our bonding time was just while I was at the hospital. As soon as she leave's I grab my crutches and make the walk to Quinn's it's not that far but my time will still be doubled because of my leg.

I get to Quinn's house and I see a big moving van, I have no clue what the fuck is happening but I see these men moving Quinn's stuff out of her house and into the van.

I make my way into the house to find Quinn because right now I have no idea what is going on.

"Quinn!" I shout. No reply. "Quinn!"

"Santana" I turn around but im faced with Kitty instead of Quinn.

"Kitty what the hell is going on? Where is Quinn and why hasn't she been answering my calls?" I rush out. I have so many questions going on in my mind. I need answers and I need them now.

"Wait hold up, she didn't tell you?" tell me what?

"Tell me what?" im confused.

"Quinn left" as these words left Kitty's mouth I felt my grip loose on my crutches, my heart dropped. She would just leave. How could she?

"What? Why? Where did she go?"

"The school found out about your relationship, they fired her and told her to leave town before they called the police"

I can't believe this. She actually left. She left without telling me or even saying goodbye. I at least have to go and find her. She probably just left because this all happened at once, it's not over, it can't be over.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, she just told us she needed to get away"

I feel like my whole world is falling apart. I can feel a few tears falling down my cheeks.

What are you supposed to do when the love of your life just leaves? Leaves without saying anything to you? I don't know what to do.

"Im sorry San I really am. I thought she would of told you this"

I can't look at her right now.

"When she gets scared she runs. It's just how Quinn is, she's always been like this. I'm not trying to give her an excuse for all of this but I don't know, I don't even know what to say right now"

"How am I supposed to deal with this?" Im not even speaking to Kitty anymore, im pretty much speaking to myself right now. "I thought she loved me, you don't just leave and not tell the person you love" I lower my head to look at the floor like im searching for the answers in the carpet and like im trying to piece it all together because I just can't wrap my head around.

How am I supposed to pick myself up from this? How am I supposed to live my life without her. To live in a world where her and I aren't together? I can't even go to find her as no one knows where she is and she won't answer my calls.

"I gotta go" I say to Kitty. I turn around and walk out the door and just go for a walk.

.

.

.

.

It's my first day back at school today. I know everyone knows. Puck told me everything everyone has been saying. Im already prepared for the constant stares and people talking about me. I can deal with that. I couldn't give a fuck what people say about me.

I make my way with through the crowds with Puck on my right and Britt on my left. These two have been my rock through all of this. I know I definitely could not have coped without them.

My first class of the day is English which would have been with Quinn. This is the one I've been dreading. The fact that if it wasn't for me she would be here right now. I can't help but feel guilty for this. Right now im in between feeling guilty, heartbroken and fucking angry.

A new teacher walk's in the room and places her stuff down on the desk. Quinn's desk.

Before the teacher can even say anything Karofsky turns around to me.

"Try not to screw this one huh Lopez" I hear the class laughing until Puck stands up with his 'I'll beat the shit out of you if you don't shut up face' then it all stops.

I give him small smile in return for this.

.

.

.

It's finally here. Graduation day, the day I can finally leave this hell hole. At the end of the ceremony I walk over to Puck and Britt. Im just thankful that we all graduated together.

"We've finally graduated!" Brittany squeals as she jumps up and down in happiness.

I smile at her, I know how happy she is to of achieved this, she was so worried that she wouldn't but I knew she would, she's smart she just has to believe it.

"I just can't wait to leave this place and start fresh." I say. I need a new start, where nobody knows my past. Because these past few months have been the worst of my life.

"Same" Puck says. "Me in L.A, Britt in Miami and you in New York."

That's probably the only downside of leaving this place. I won't see Puck and Britt every day. But I know we'll always be in each other's lives. These two are the best friends I could ever have asked for there's no way im leaving them.

"We'll all see each other though" Britt says. She's right, we will.

Later on I find myself in Puck's backyard; we just had a graduation party. Just the three of us. I didn't want to go to the big one where everyone else will be because frankly I couldn't care less about any one going to it. The only people I want to be with right now are these two and a certain someone else.

I actually thought she was going to show today. To see me graduate, she wasn't there. I should of expected.

I just need to get to New York where I can get rid of my past and start fresh. New York is definitely a new beginning for me. A new beginning where I can forget Lima, forget the shit with my parents and forget Quinn.


	26. Chapter 26

5 years, 260 weeks, 1826 days, 43829 hours.

Santana's POV

5 years ago I never thought that I'd be at this point in my life. I never thought I'd be mature enough for this decision but I feel like im ready for it. Im ready to take the next step.

After I graduated NYU with my law degree I started at a small law firm and from there I worked my way up to where I bought my own business (with my parents help). Now I own one of the most successful law firms in the city. Luck has really been on my side these past 5 years.

After high school I came to New York to find myself, to find out who I was without the people I know and love to back me up along the way, but that's not saying I was alone. Of course I was still friends with Brittany and Puck but my chance in the city was to be Santana Lopez, someone who no one else here knows, where no one knows my history and my background, so that I can start fresh and not be who I was expected to be by those around me. I wanted to make something of myself and that's what I did.

Right now I don't think things could be any better. I live in a great apartment which is in the upper west side. I've been so lucky with grabbing this place; one of my clients hooked me up with it after we won his case.

After my accident my parents really came around, I don't know what the sudden change was for them, maybe it was the thought of losing me, I don't know but were closer than we've ever been. I couldn't be happier about that; a solid relationship with them is all I've ever wanted. We communicate regularly; they come up to New York every month to see me. Sometimes I feel bad about not going to visit them whenever they ask me to come home I usually just say im busy with work so they just come up here instead. Truth is, I never want to go back to Lima. It brings back too many bad memories that I don't want to relive. I don't think I've been back there in about 4 years.

Puck and Britt are probably the only ones I've kept in touch with from Lima. In her 1st year at Miami Britt dropped out and enrolled into a dance school in New York, which I was happy about because whenever I spoke to her she never really spoke like she enjoyed it. Currently Britt is a backup dancer for Beyoncé, which is crazy. I went to see her when she was on tour, she killed it. I've never seen Brittany look so happy; dancing is what she is meant to do so im so proud and happy for her that she's doing something she loves. As for Puck he graduated from UCLA with a degree in business, I didn't even know he had it in him. When he graduated I came up their too see him for his graduation and the party afterwards, at the party he told me he had a surprise for me. He told me he got offered a job in New York. We celebrated hard that night. Living in New York with my best friends was a dream. Five years ago I never thought that us three would be here.

The sound of my alarm woke me up. 6:30am, time to get up and get ready for work. I couldn't help but feel nervous, it wasn't time yet but it was leading up to it. I had to get past work first.

Every morning when I get to work I can't help but smile and think about what I have accomplished. I created this. I walk in to my office and take a seat on my chair. My office window has a great view of Manhattan, this was the main reason I located the business here so every day I could look at this view.

"Good morning boss"

My assistance Chloe interrupts my thoughts. To be honest I couldn't off asked for a better assistant, I don't think she's ever done anything wrong, plus she's a great therapist for when I need to vent to someone. Chloe is more like a friend than an employee.

"Morning Chloe" I reply to her.

"So todays the big day" Chloe says to me with a big smile on her face, she knows what's going on.

"Yup" I breathe out.

"You nervous?"

"You noticed huh?" I try to laugh out.

"Don't be nervous San, you too are perfect for each other, you'll do great" see that's why I love her, she manages to calm me down in some way.

"Yeah" I say back to her. I know she's right.

"Trust me, everything will be ok, she'll say yes and then you will live happily ever after" I can't help but smile back at her when she has that big grin on her face, I swear it's contagious.

"Now stop worrying and start focusing because you have the Jefferson case this afternoon and this morning you have a meeting with Mrs Lawson, oh and your mother called asking if you would call her back"

"Did my mom say what it was about?" I ask.

"She said something about having the wedding back in Lima or something like that" I cringe at her words. I told my parent's that I was going to propose about a month ago and ever since then my mom's not been shy about giving idea's for the wedding but I know for sure that there is no fucking chance that I will get married in Lima, Ohio.

"Well that is most definitely not going to happen so I'll just call her later."

With that Chloe nods and leave's the room as I get prepared for my meeting.

The day passes pretty quickly, as soon as I know it it's 5pm and im getting ready to leave.

On my way home I stop by to pick up some flowers for the occasion.

When I get home I get changed and get the apartment ready for when she gets home. Around an hour later everything is ready. I've got the ring in my pocket for when she gets here.

As soon as I here keys in the door I get in position. The door open's and my beautiful blonde girlfriend stops her tracks to take a look around her. She notices me in position and I guess this is my que to start.

"Hey babe, I know this might come as a surprise but I feel like it's time for us. I love you so much, everything about you. I know we've had our rough times but what couple hasn't. I love everything about you, your smile, your hair, your eyes, your personality. I could go on. So I want to take the next step."

She's now right in front of me, I cant see the tears of happiness run down her cheeks.

It's now or never.

"Ashley will you marry me?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy New Year everyone. From the last chapter I got a few questions asking about how long it takes to become a lawyer. If im honest I have no idea, im from the UK and here I think it is 3 years in a law degree then 1 year in law school (Although I could be wrong). There probably is more you have to do to become one but I just wanted to get to the point so what im saying is, just go with it. Hope you like this chapter.**

"Yes!" Ashley screamed as she lunged to hug me. "I love you" she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, here this is yours" I placed the ring in front of her. She put her hand out in front of me so I could place the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Im so happy" she said while tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Me too babe" I smiled back at her.

"Were engaged"

"Hell yeah we are, so how about we go and celebrate this new part of our life" I hinted towards the bedroom.

She smirked at me and started walking off in the direction of our room. Before she entered the room she turned her head back at me.

"Are you coming?"

Engaged life is going to be awesome.

.

.

Currently me and Ashley are lying in bed exhausted after going at it for a good few rounds. Were both cuddled up to one another, her head is lying in the crook of my neck and my arm is wrapped around her.

"So when do you want to start planning?" she lifts her head to say to me.

"Whenever you want babe" I say back.

"Ok, a well first thing first is who do you want as your bridesmaids?" She asks me even though she probably already knows the answer.

"Britt and Chloe and then I want Puck as my maid of honour" I laugh at the last bit and so does Ashley.

"I think Puck will really suit baby pink for his maid of honour dress"

"You know that is exactly what I was thinking"

"We really do think alike" she smiles at me.

"Well it's a good thing were getting married then" I say as I peck her on the lips.

"How about you though? Who do you want as your bridesmaids?" I ask her.

"For my Bridesmaids I want Emma and Fran"

I nod in approval. Emma and Fran are great girls, I know they love Ashley loads.

"What about you maid of honour?" I ask since she didn't mention it.

"That's easy. It's got to be Lucy"

"Who's Lucy?" I don't think I've met a Lucy before.

"She's been my best friend since we were little, we grew up together. You haven't met her yet. She's been travelling around the world for two years. We haven't been able to talk as much since she left but she is the person that knows me best. She actually just moved to New York a couple days ago, I'm meeting her for lunch tomorrow. You should actually come with me so we can tell her about the wedding and I actually need to tell her about you"

"Wow she must be pretty special to you"

"She really is, I swear everyone that meets her falls in love with her" She says as she gives out a small laugh.

"Well I promise you I won't fall in love with her" I say back to her and she laughs at me.

"So what time are you meeting her?" I ask.

"Were meeting at 12 at that hotel where me and you went for drinks that time"

"Oh yeah I remember that place but I actually can't get off work till about 12:30 so I will just meet you there ok?"

"Sure thing."

.

.

.

As I walk into work the next morning I notice Chloe is waiting in my office instead of at her desk, I can tell she's waiting for me so she can know what happened last night.

I walk into my office as normal just like I would any other day.

"Good morning Chloe"

"Yeah yeah yeah good morning whatever. Tell me how did it go?" she asks me impatiently.

"How did what go? I pretend to be clueless just to frustrate her more.

"Don't do this to me Santana! What did she say?" I burst out laughing at her. I love working her up. I decide not to make her wait any longer.

"She said yes" I grin at her.

As soon as I tell her she jumps up and down and screams out. I love her reaction. She stops screaming out and instead pulls me into a big hug.

"Congrats San"

"Thank you" I hug her back. "Actually I do have one thing to ask you though?" I say as we let go of the hug.

"Oh yeah?" I nod.

"Will you be one of my bridesmaids?"

With this she starts jumping and screaming again and pulls me into another hug. I can't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Can I take that as I yes?"

"Yes" she excitedly screams in my ear.

.

.

The morning goes on as normal as it would in the office although mainly I've just been chatting to Chloe.

When it gets to around 12:30 I get ready to leave to go meet Ashley and her friend. I send a quick text to her saying that im on my way.

I arrive at the hotel at around 1 as it was hell trying to catch a cab in this traffic.

When I get there I ring Ashley, she answers straight away.

"Hey babe where are you?" she says.

"Im here now, just passing reception" I reply back to her.

"Oh alright I'll come and meet you there."

"Okay" I say as I hang up.

I see Ashley walking towards me not even a minute later. She greets me with a kiss.

"Hey, how was work?" she asks me.

"It was alright, Chloe couldn't be happier for us if she tried"

"That's so cute"

"So how is Lucy?"

"She's great. She can't wait to meet you, when I said you're name she seemed a little odd but then it went back to normal. I can't wait for you to meet her"

"Well lead the way then" I gesture for her to lead to way.

She grabs my hand and leads me towards the bar.

"There she is" Ashley says as she points her other hand towards a blonde woman.

I instantly freeze and let go of Ashley's hand as the blonde lifts her head and locks eyes with me. I'd recognise those eyes anywhere. I can't believe what im seeing, I feel sick to my stomach.

"Hello Santana" she says.

"Quinn" I say at a whisper.


	28. Chapter 28

My mouth has gone dry. Of all the people in the world my ex-girlfriend who I thought was the love of my life, who left me without any word of warning and broke my heart into a thousand pieces is my new fiancés best friend.

I shift my gaze from Quinn to Ashley. Luckily she hasn't registered what's going on and I don't plan to be the one to tell her. Ashley still has the huge grin on her face, this brings me back to normal or at least to pretend like everything is normal instead of how I have so many questions running through my mind.

"So Santana" Ashley puts her hand on my shoulder. "This is Lucy but she likes to be known as Quinn"

Quinn puts her hand out for me to shake; it's as if everything is perfectly normal. I reach out to grab her hand, as I do it all comes flooding back. As soon as our hands grasp each other's we both look down at them, she feels it too. I shake her hand slowly as I look into her eyes. When we let go we all take a seat around the table.

All I need right now is time to myself to process all of this. How am I supposed to sit around the table with them both there?

"Hello Ladies" a young waiter comes up to us. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He asks.

"Yes I'll have a soda water please" Ashley says first.

"Scotch on the rocks" I tell him. If im going to get through this I need alcohol in my system.

"Vodka lime soda" It seems as if Quinn feels the same.

The waiter goes off to get our drinks; I can't help but notice that he gives Quinn a longer look as he leaves. He returns back with our order and as he does it he places a napkin with a number on it in front of Quinn and gives her a smile as he leaves. I know I shouldn't but this just makes me angry. I can't be feeling this way when my fiancé is sitting right next to me so instead I take a long sip of my drink which definitely does the trick of easing my nerves.

"I swear every time we go somewhere you get hit on" Ashley states to Quinn.

"Don't be stupid" Quinn tries to shake it off.

"Oh come on Q you know it's true, you have everyone wanting you"

Quinn just simply brushes off Ashley's statement and then shifts her gaze from Ashley to me. Those eyes. I used to get lost in those eyes every time I looked into them, now a part of me still does but it's filled with the anger.

"So Quinn theirs actually a reason I asked Santana here with me today. We have some news" Oh god. I take another long sip of my drink. "Were getting married" Ashley says in excitement and moves her hand in front of Quinn so that she can see the ring.

Quinn takes Ashley's hand and has a look at the ring. As she moves her eyes back up I get a proper look at her reaction, I can see the sadness in her eyes as she looks between us. She quickly changes her facial expression to a smile. I know a fake Quinn smile when I see one.

"Wow Congratulations" she stands up to give Ashley a hug which Ashley returns joyfully. As she lets go of Ashley she looks at me. I can see the pain in her eyes.

"There's another thing Q" Oh God I forgot that Ashley wants her as her maid of honour.

"Will you be my maid of honour?" Ashley asks her with a hopeful smile on her face.

Quinn looks lost for words, as if she is trying to piece together it all too.

"Of course I will" Quinn says back to her. This make's Ashley ecstatic and she moves to hug Quinn again.

When they let go of each other Ashley's phone starts to ring.

"It's work. Sorry I have to take this" she says apologetically. I give her a small smile and nod as she leaves to take the call.

Fuck. Now im just left on my own with Quinn.

I have so many things I want to say to her. So many answers that I need to know.

"So I guess congratulations are in order" Quinn breaks the silence.

"Don't do that" she looks confused. "Don't pretend like everything is normal"

"Want do you want me to do?"

This gets me angry.

"What do I want you to do? I don't know Quinn how about you explain to me why you left 5 years ago. Why you left without saying goodbye. But the main thing I want to know is, was it easy?"

"Was what easy?" she asks in a small voice.

"Leaving me. Saying all that that stuff about us being in love and then just walking away like it was nothing. Like we were nothing. Like I was nothing."

I can tell by the look on my face that I've hit a sore spot. Im glad, im glad that this is affecting her. I need her to know the pain she caused me. I notice that she was just about to reply to me but interrupting her was Ashley who came back into the room.

"Sorry about that, things are crazy at work at the moment" she says as she sits back down in her chair. "So, what have I missed?" she looks between me and Quinn.

"Oh nothing really, just asking about how you guys met" Quinn lies.

"You told that huh?" Ashley looks at me with a smile. I nod at her. "Well don't let me interrupt" she says to me signalling for me to continue. I can't do this right now; I need to get out of here.

"Actually babe, I should probably get back to work" I say.

"Oh really?" She frowns. I nod again.

"Alright then, I'll see you at home later?"

"Yeah" I stand up to put my coat back on.

"Bye babe" I say to Ashley, as I lean down to give her a small kiss, just to do it so she thinks everything is fine.

.

.

.

Quinn's POV

Babe. She used to call me that. It pains me so much to see her, to see her pain with the fact that I left. But I don't get it, I left her the letter. I left her the letter so that we would be ok.

Seeing Santana kiss another person was torture. Even after all these years I've never been able to get over her. I thought that she was the one for me, after all this time I still do.

When Ashley said that she was seeing someone called Santana Lopez my heart stopped. Not my Santana. My worst fear came true when I saw Santana walking hand in hand with Ashley. When she looked into my eyes and I looked into hers all the memories came flooding back to me, all those feelings.

When Ashley relieved that they were engaged, that's when it all came down like a ton of bricks. My whole world stopped. I believed that maybe one day Santana would find her way back to me and I would find my way back to her. After I came back from my trip I moved here so that I could find her. I just never expected that she would be engaged, and engaged to my best friend.

I love Ashley; she's been my best friend since we were kids. We grew up together. I've told her everything about me and she the same with me. She even knows that I got fired from my job as a teacher because I had a relationship with a student, she was there to help me through it as I know I couldn't have done it alone, she just doesn't know that Santana, her fiancé was that person.

"So what do you think of her" Ashley snaps me out of my thoughts.

"She's great" she's more than that, she's everything.

"She really is, I really love her Quinn" That makes two of us.

"Im actually going to give you her phone number because you never know when you might need her with regards to the wedding and planning because as you're maid of honour you get the lovely duty of helping me out with planning" She jokes to me, but I know she's serious.

Ashley takes my phone and puts Santana's number in it. This could be a good thing as I'm pretty sure Santana wouldn't have given me her number herself.

We continue chatting for another hour, until Ashley reveals that she too should head back to work. Regardless of the situation were in, I have really missed having her around as a friend. I just hate that she is the one that Santana is with as this just makes everything ten times more complicated.

.

.

.

Santana's POV

When I get back to work I try to focus but it's just not happening. Seeing Quinn again after all these years just confuses me even more. She looked good. No I shouldn't be thinking that about someone who isn't my fiancé.

I hear my phone go off in my bag interrupting my thoughts.

As I reach for it I notice I have two new messages, 1 from Ashley and 1 from an unknown number.

**Hey babe, just so you know I gave Quinn your number so that if she ever needs to get in contact with one us she has it. See you at home later, love you – Ashley x**

As I read that I instantly get the feeling that the next message is from my ex-girlfriend.

**You asked me if it was easy. It wasn't. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. Leaving you was the worst decision I've ever made in my life because I still love you. Seeing you again today just reminded me how much I love you and how much I've missed you. – Q x**

Fuck. If I wasn't confused before I definitely am now. She still loves me.

Ashley loves me and Quinn loves me. Ashley never ran away when things got rough, Quinn did. Ashley is my fiancé and Quinn is my ex-girlfriend who left me but after everything that I've been through with both of these girls how is it that Quinn is the one that still has my heart after all these years.


	29. Chapter 29

Santana's POV

I can't stop reading Quinn's message. _I love you and I miss you. _I don't know what im supposed to do. Actually I know what im supposed to do: act normal because im engaged to someone else. I need to talk to someone about this, I can't talk to Ashley because her finding out about Quinn and I would not be a good thing. I know who to talk to.

I get out my phone and scroll down to the contact im looking for, after two rings the phone is answered.

"Sup my Lesbro?" I roll my eyes at this. Typical Puck.

"I need to talk to you, it's urgent" I can't chit chat right now.

"What's up?" I know that Puck can tell by my voice that it's serious.

"Can we meet somewhere?"

"Yeah sure. How about we go for coffee? Meet you at the café round the corner from your office in 10?"

"Yeah"

"See you in a bit"

"Bye"

Thank God for Puck. I don't know what I'd do without him; he's always been there for me whenever I've needed him. He was there for me when Quinn left me, he picked up the pieces. He was my shoulder to cry on. I know I couldn't of gotten through it if he wasn't by my side.

Around ten minutes later I get to the café; I look in the window to find that Puck is already there and sat down with a coffee. I walk in and sit down in the chair opposite him.

"Hey so what's the emergency? Ashley dump you out on your ass already?" He jokes.

"She's back" I say.

"You're gonna have to give me a bit more than that San. Who's back?"

I take a deep breath before I say it.

"Quinn" as soon as I say her name the look on Pucks face shifts.

"What do you mean she's back?"

"Yesterday Ashley wanted me to meet her friend who she wants as her maid of honour. Her best friend that she hasn't seen in two years since she's been travelling. When I get there I find out that that person is Quinn."

"Fuck" he says. I know he wants to say more, but first I need to show him the message.

"That's not all. Ashley gave Quinn my number in case she needed to get in touch with me about the wedding. When I left I received this message"

I take out my phone and show him the message.

When he's finished reading he lifts his head up to look at me straight in the eye.

"Santana, please tell me you're not going back to her. The girl left you when you were in the hospital, left with no goodbye. I don't want to see you go through the pain you did trying to get over her." Puck tells me, I've never seen him so serious, I know he's right.

"Im not" I say in a soft voice trying to piece together what Puck has just said to me. Im only now realising what it must have been like for him as well. He's the reason why I turned out ok, he's the reason I got through it. "I have Ashley now, I couldn't be happier with her. I just… I just need to know why she left"

Puck only nods in response.

"I think I just need to speak to her to find out why she left, why she didn't tell me she was leaving and then that will be the closure I need. If im going to commit myself to Ashley I need the closure from Quinn"

"But what if you get sucked in by what she tells you and then you're back to where you're started" Pucks says in an angry voice, he really doesn't want me back with her.

"I promise I won't. Im so angry at her for leaving I don't think that's going to go away"

"Just be careful San" he sighs.

"Trust me, I will be. I've got to get back to work but thank you for meeting with me I honestly don't know what I'd do without you"

"You're my bro, I've got your back" I roll my eyes again at him.

I quickly hug him goodbye and make my way back to my office.

When I get back I pull my phone out and create a new message.

.

.

.

Quinn's POV

I've still not got over seeing Santana yesterday. She looked really good even better than she did five years ago if that's even possible. I hate myself for thinking it but I want her back. All those feelings from five years ago just came back to me when I saw her walk in the room.

_BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP_

I hear my phone go off.

**1 new message from Santana**

**I need to talk to you. Meet me at the same hotel we were at yesterday.**

I feel my heart beat even faster. She wants to talk. Is it good or bad, I guess we'll find out soon.

I get to the hotel in about 15 minutes as it's not that far of a walk from my new apartment. When I get to the bar I notice that Santana is already there with a drink in her hand.

"Hi" I say as I take the seat opposite her.

"Hi" she replies.

As soon as I was about to say something a waiter comes up to us, I notice that he's the same one as yesterday, the one who gave me his number. He's walking up to us with a big grin on his face.

"Hello again" he smirks. I notice that as he said that Santana rolled her eyes, could that mean something? "Come back for more I see" he says cockily.

I move my gaze from him to Santana I can see that she is getting annoyed by him.

"Look she doesn't want to speak to you, doesn't want to go out with you and she doesn't want your number so why don't you just get back to your little day job and stop hitting on girls that clearly don't want anything to do with your scrawny ass" Santana tells him. The waiter looks stunned that she just said that to him and does what she says and goes. Im thankful she did that because I didn't want to have to deal with him.

"Fucking asshole" I hear her whisper under her breath.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask her to get her off the topic of the waiter.

When I say this she shifts her gaze back to me. I know that she forgotten about the waiter now I've said that as it probably brought her back to why she asked me here in the first place.

"I want to know why you left me, 5 years ago"

"I left because the school found out about us"

"I know that but why didn't you tell me. Why did you leave without saying goodbye? I thought you were the one for me Quinn that we belonged together so you can imagine how I felt when I hear that you've just ran away because things got rough"

I can hear the anger in her voice, I hate that I've caused her this pain. But why does she keep saying I left with no goodbye? The letter? That wasn't even goodbye that was supposed to make sure we stayed together.

"What are you talking about?" im really confused.

"What am I talking about? Im talking about how you just left Quinn! You got fired and then you left. You just threw away the chance of us being together, you don't do that to someone you're in love with!"

"I left you a letter Santana!"

That shuts her up. Now she looks confused.

"What? No you didn't"

Ok, what?

"I left you a letter telling you what happened. In the letter I told you where I would be, I told you that so we could carry on. I would never just leave you Santana, I loved you too much to do that, I still do"

She's just staring at me now; her mouth is open like this is all new information to her.

"You didn't come for me Santana, so that's why I never came back"

She isn't saying anything. Like she's trying to process everything im saying.

"I never got a letter" she says in a quiet voice.

"I gave it to your mother to give to you as she wouldn't let me see you myself"

"She didn't… she never… she never gave me anything"

There it is. The reason she never came to me, her mom didn't give it her. I don't know how to deal with that. Would we still be together if she had got together? I know we would.

"I.. I have to go"

"Santana" I plead.

She stands up together before she goes she takes one last look at me.

"Im sorry"

.

.

.

Santana's POV

What the fuck. She left me a letter, she didn't leave me without saying goodbye, she wanted us to be together. I can't help but think if I had received the letter if we would be together. Would it be Quinn who I would be engaged to now instead of Ashley?

As I get on the street I signal my hand out for a cab. There's only one place I need to be right now.

"JFK please" I tell the taxi driver.

.

I rush into the airport and head to the desk.

"I need a ticket to Lima, Ohio"


	30. Chapter 30

Santana's POV

_BANG BANG BANG… BANG BANG BANG! _

I knock on my old houses front door, not caring that im basically knocking it down or making a scene in the neighbourhood.

The door opens in a hurry. I see that my mother has a furious look on her face, probably because of my knocking, her face soon changes to a softer surprised one when she sees that it's me.

"Santana? What are you doing here sweetie?" my mother says.

I ignore her and walk past her and into the house. I walk through the hallway to the kitchen, I carry on pacing through the kitchen, I still can't get my mind around all of this so it's about time I find out the truth.

"Santana what is going on?" my mom says worryingly.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" I stop pacing and turn to face her. "That you could just hide something like that from me all these years?"

"What are you talking about?" she replies back.

"The letter mom! I'm talking about the letter Quinn left me!"

As soon as I say her name her facial expression goes blank, like she's just been caught. She knows what im talking about.

"Santana" she sighs. Before she can say anything else I interrupt her.

"Honestly mom, you saw what I was like after she left me, you saw that I was torn apart from it so why the fuck didn't you think to give me something that would fix all of that pain!?" I shout at her. I need answers and I need them now.

"I did what I thought was best for you at the time"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! So you thought me having my heart broken was best for me?"

"She wasn't right for you sweetie" she says in a calm and soft voice.

"Who are you to decide who is and who isn't right for me?" I spite back.

"It worked out for the best Santana because now you have Ashley and you're getting married"

Apart of me knows she's right. I do have Ashley and she's more than I could of asked for but having Quinn back, I don't know it just feels different. Like maybe the path I set out with Ashley is wrong. I don't know what to do, I have two amazing girls who love me and who want me, how am I supposed to choose between them? I need to see that letter.

"I want the letter"

"Santana" she pleads.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Now do you have the letter or not?"

She nods at me and moves off around the corner to go and get it I presume. When she comes back in the room with a white envelope in her hands I feel different. Im about to read the letter Quinn left me so that we could be together.

I take the letter out of her hands and walk to the living room, I need to sit down to read this. My mom follows me in but she remains standing at the door. The letter has not been opened by the looks of things so I know my mom hasn't read it.

I lightly rip it open.

_Santana, _

_They know. The school knows everything; they want me gone and out of Lima for good. I would run in a heartbeat if it wasn't for one thing holding me back, you. I can't leave here without you, without what we have together. Even just thinking about leaving without you bring me to tears because I know Santana, I know that you're the one for me and that we belong together. These past months have been the best of my life. Me and you, were a perfect match, I know we are. I can be myself, the real Quinn whenever I'm with you, you make me feel complete. Before I came to Lima I was lost, I was lost in the sense I didn't know who I was or what I was meant to be but you helped me realise, you helped me find my true self and helped me be who I was mean to and I love you for that. _

_I remember when we first met. That night in the club, you came up to me and you thought I looked sad. I was. I was nervous about starting my life here, honestly I didn't know what I was coming here for. My family was going to be here but I don't know, even with having them here it still didn't feel like it was going to be right. It didn't feel right until you came up to me, you made me forget about what was going on in my mind, you made me focus on the now. That night was amazing, especially when we got back to my house. _

_When I found out that you were my student, it tore me apart. How could someone who I have so much chemistry with be someone who I was not allowed to be with? That scared me, the things I felt for you scared me, so I kept to myself and stayed away from you. Look how well that turned out. You always had your way of coming back to me. _

_I remember when I realised I was in love with you. It was when you took me away for the weekend at the beach house. You were so amazing to me, no one had ever treated me that way before. You asked me to be your girlfriend at the restaurant, honestly if you hadn't asked me I was one step away from asking you. _

_Ever since then I knew that you were the one for me, the age difference didn't matter to me. So now what im saying is that I want us to be together, I want to grow old with you Santana, I want to be there every step of the way with you. I love you so much. I'll be at the beach house, I remember you telling me that I could come here whenever I needed. Now's the time. Im not letting this get in the way of us. If you still want us to be together please come find me, you know where I'll be. _

_I love you so much, more than you'll ever know_

_Your Quinn._

Im crying by the time I've finished reading. She wanted to carry on, she wanted us to be together forever. I know I would of gone after her in a heartbeat If I had gotten this letter.

I feel an arm wrap around my body. It's my mom, I instantly lead into her and just let it all go. I get that she was trying to protect me but what she did was wrong. She takes the letter from my hands and starts reading. When she's finished she puts it down and tightens her arm around me.

"Im so sorry mija. I never knew she meant this much to you."

"I don't know what to do" I lift my head up from her shoulder.

"Do what you think is right sweetie."

Im glad I came here now. I was furious when I came here, but now I've got what I needed. I got the proof that Quinn loved me. But now this just messes everything up. I feel as whatever I do now will hurt someone and I don't want that.

"I need to go" I announce. I stand up and get ready to leave.

"Are you sure. Santana I think you should at least stay the night"

"No mom I cant. I have to get back to New York"

She just nods at me knowing that I won't stay.

"Let me at least drive you to the airport" I nod at her.

We drive in complete silence. Im just trying to figure out my next move. We get to the airport and she gives me a small hug before I leave.

.

.

.

Quinn's POV

_BEEP BEEP…. BEEP BEEP…. BEEP BEEP_

I hear my phone going off. I quickly grab it and see that Ashley is ringing me.

"Hey Ash"

"Hi Quinn, Um have you heard anything from Santana? She's not at home and not answering her phone?"

"No sorry I haven't" should I tell her that I met with her today and she just left? Not that that would help since I don't know where she went to and that she seemed to be in a state when she left.

"Ok" Ashley sighs.

"If I hear anything I will let you know ok? Im sure she's fine"

"Yeah you're probably right"

"Don't worry about it, you'll just get yourself worked up." I wish I could help but there is nothing I can do.

"Ok, bye Quinn"

"Bye"

As I hang up I hear a knock on the door, I have no idea who that could be since I barely know anyone in this city. It could be my downstairs neighbour since every single day she knocks on my door complaining about noise when I don't even make any.

I walk over to the door and open it. I see Santana standing there in front of me, she's holding a white piece of paper in her hand. I instantly recognise my hand writing on it. It's the letter I gave her, she finally has it.

"Hi" I whisper out.

"Hi"


	31. Chapter 31

Santana's POV

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" I said back.

Quinn moved aside to let me in the door. As I walk in in instantly recognise some things around her apartment, some of these things she had back in Lima. I notice the couch in the middle of the room so I take a seat on that as I don't think I say what I need to when stood up as my legs might give out. Quinn takes a seat next to me, leaving a bit of space between us but not much.

"I've read your letter" I say whilst holding the letter up for her to see.

"How did you get that?" she says quietly, I can tell she's wondering why im here.

"I went to Lima" she looks shocked to hear that.

"What? Why did you go to Lima?" Quinn speaks out.

"I had to read it. I had to know what you said so I went back to confront my mom, she still had the letter"

She doesn't say anything in return; she's just piecing all of this together. Luckily I had the plane journey to think over everything and what I was going to do.

"How long did you stay at the beach house?"

"Santana" she pleads.

"Please Quinn. I need to know"

"About a week" Fuck. If only I just went there, I know I definitely wanted to go to the beach house to get away from everything when dealing with the fact she left, but Puck wouldn't let me out of his sight. He thought I was going to do something stupid.

"I would of gone after you"

Quinn lifts her head to look me in the eye. Her hazel ones are staring at mine like she can't believe what I just said. She needs to know though.

"Really" I nod at her.

"I loved you so much Quinn, of course I would have"

"Do you still love me?"

After about a minutes silence I finally give up.

"I never stopped.

As soon as I've said that I see a big grin arrive on Quinn face, I can only return it. I swear her smile is contagious. She moves her hand to cover mine on top, I turn my hand over and interlace our fingers. It feels strange, one simple hand touch and I feel electricity go through my body. That definitely says something about my relationship with Quinn. I feel the need to take it further, it's Quinn, I cant not.

I slowly lean forward towards her. She knows what im about to do as I see her glance to my lips. I take that final leap forward and connect our lips.

Everything I remember from five years ago fills my brain, the kisses, the touches. But not one of them compares to this moment. To feel her lips on mine again, it feels like fireworks.

It's a simple kiss, a kiss saying all we needed to in that moment. Saying that we never stopped loving each other.

Her hand has found placement on my cheek as we let go. I lean my forehead against hers and she against mine.

"Wow" She whispers.

"Yeah"

With that she leans in again, this time the kiss has gone further. My tongue traced her lips as she opened her mouth wider I pushed my tongue in slowly, she moaned into my mouth in response. There's no stopping me now, I need her. She moves over to me and straddles me, my hand find placement on her thighs, her hands are gripped tight into my hair pulling me close to her. I've missed this so much.

I lift her up and wrap her legs around my waist, our lips still moving against each other. I walk over to the nearest wall and push her against it, this releases another moan from her, God she is so sexy.

"Mmmh I've missed you so much" she says against my lips.

I move my hands to her ass to keep her up. She moves her to the bottom of my top playing with the hem. She soon lifts it up and over my head. I follow her actions and remove hers. Wow, her body is even better than I remembered. I remove my lips from hers and trail them down to her chest.

Quinn gently grabs my face and lifts it up to hers to connect our lips again.

"Bedroom" She purrs against my lips.

I remove her from the wall and walk over to the first door I see hoping that it's her room, thankfully I see a bed when I walk in so that's all I need.

I place her down on the bed and immediately follow her down. I unbutton her jeans and drag them down along with her panties to her ankles; she kicks them off at the end. I stand up off her and remove my pants and underwear while she gets rid of her bra.

As soon as everything is off I waste no time in straddling her. She moves her head up to meet mine and crashes our lips together again. To feel her body on mine again is unreal, better than I can remember.

I move my hands from keeping me up to cup her breasts, my thumbs grazing over her nipples. I see Quinn's head roll back I take this opportunity to attack her neck with my mouth. I keep one hand on her chest and start moving the other one down to where she needs me most.

I feel her nails dig into my back as I make my way towards her heat.

I roll my fingers through her folds, she's so wet.

"Please Santana" She pleads. God I love it when she does that.

"What do you need Quinn"

"I need you baby, Please" she moans.

I push two fingers into her she releases a loud moan in response. I balance out my thrusts into her, slowing down when she's almost about to come. I want this to last.

"Uhh fuck san"

I start thrusting faster and faster until she reaches her climax, I leave my fingers in her until she's come down completely. I move my mouth back to her neck as I place slow kisses up to her mouth.

"I love you so much" I whisper against her lips.

With this she flips us over so that she's now straddling my she moves her lips over my chest and attaches her mouth to one of my nipples.

"Fuck Quinn" that feels so good, even better that I know its Quinn doing this to me.

She moves her mouth lower and lower.

She dips her tongue into me, taking a long lick. She sucks on my clit, I know im almost their as watching her turned me on so much. It only takes a few more licks until im screaming her name. when I've come down from my high she slowly makes her way back up to me kissing every inch of my body on her way back up.

As she arrives face to face with me she kisses me deeply. It slow and it's passionate.

"I love you too" she says into me.

.

.

.

I wake up in the morning, I don't know what time it is. Right now I don't even care, Quinn is lying next to me and that's all I need to know. I can't even attempt to move right now, yesterday wore me out. After round one we definitely caught up in what we've been missing all these years. It's definitely better than I remember.

Right now my arm is around Quinn, her body is leaning on mine and her head lies in the crook of my neck. She snuggles closer to me as I tighten my grip on her.

_BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP…_

"Fuck" I groan. What is that? Shit it's Quinn's phone.

_BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP…_

I hear Quinn groan into my shoulder as she hears her phone, she moves her head from my neck to check it. When she turns back she has a panic look on her face.

"What is it?" I say to her.

She doesn't say anything she just simply hands me over her phone. I take it from her and look down.

_2 new messages from Ashley_

Fuck! Ashley! I never came home last night. I know it's terrible but all the time that I was here with Quinn I completely forgot about Ashley. I hate myself for that.

I click the first message open.

_**Santana never came home last night. Im panicking Quinn, I don't know what to do**_

Oh God. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to explain this? I nervously open the next one.

_**Im coming over to yours. I need your help. Be there in 10. **_

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" I quickly get out of bed and search around for my scattered clothes. I find everything apart from my bra, I have no idea where that went last night.

I get dressed as fast as I can so I can get out of here before Ashley arrives.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK… _


	32. Chapter 32

Quinn's POV

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

FUCK! This is not happening right now! I just slept with my ex-girlfriend who im madly in love with who also happens to be my best friends fiancé who appears to be outside my front door right now. This is seriously not the time right now. I look over to Santana who has a panicked look on her face, not that I blame her, im seriously freaking out right now about what to do. I point to the kitchen so that Santana can hide behind the counter.

I compose myself before I open the door.

"Quinn, thank God! I don't know what to do, I don't know where the hell Santana is" Ashley rambles as she starts pacing around the room, I need to stop her before she starts moving around even more. "She didn't come home last night, she's not answering my calls or my texts"

"Ashley, im sure she's fine" I try to calm her down. "Did you call her friends, maybe she was with them?"

"Yes I called them last night, they said they hadn't seen her"

"What about her office?"

"They said she left at around noon and never came back"

I have no more suggestions for her, I don't even know what to say right now. I hate knowing the truth and not being able to tell it. It makes me feel so guilty, guilty that Santana is in my apartment right now and I can't tell Ashley. Im the worst best friend on the planet, I felt extremely bad before but now I feel worse.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ashley's phone goes off; she quickly goes to retrieve it from her bag hoping for good news.

Ashley sighs with relief as she reads the message.

"It's Santana" Santana must of heard us talk and decided to do something about it. "She just text me" she moves her phone over in front of my face so I can read the message.

**Hey babe, sorry I didn't come home last night I know you were probably freaking out. My mom came into the city for work so I met up with her and I just ended up crashing at her hotel as I was too tired to get home. Sorry baby, I'll make it up to you – San x**

As I read the message I can't help but feel a little jealousy. Ashley gets Santana in a way which I don't, she gets to be her fiancé and I just get to be… I don't even know what I am right now.

"There you go, I told you there was no need to worry" I say to break the silence.

"You're right" Ashley sighs. "But, what if she wasn't with her mom" my heart beats faster as she says this. "What if she was with someone else" Ashley suggests.

I wish I could see Santana's face for comfort. I do know that I need to get her off this topic. It pains me to say what im about to.

"Ashley don't be ridiculous you know Santana loves you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

Ashley nods. "You're right, again. I guess I just need to get some sleep. Im probably just thinking the worst. Im gonna go" She points to the door.

"Ok, just get some sleep and everything will be alright"

She gives me a weak smile in return. As she makes her way across the room towards the door she stops abruptly. She bends down quickly and grabs something off the floor. As she turns towards me I notice she has Santana's bra in her hands. How the hell did that get out hear? My eyes widen at this, luckily she hasn't noticed as she is just staring at the bra.

"Santana has this bra" She blurts out.

"Oh really?" I give a light chuckle. On the outside I have to pretend as like everything is normal when on the inside I feel like my heart is about to beat out of my chest. I feel the adrenaline running through me. "We must have the same taste" I suggest hoping that it works.

"Yeah" she agrees as she hands me over the bra. Dodged that bullet.

Ashley carries on walking until she reaches the door; she opens it and then turns back around.

"Thank you Quinn"

"For what?" I ask her nervously.

"For being there for me. You're a really great friend" I give her a small smile as she turns back around and walks off out the door. I close the door and walk over to the kitchen counter where Santana is still crouched down.

"She's gone" I announce quietly.

As she stands up I notice the tears in her eyes. I hand her over her bra and she takes it.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask her. she doesn't reply straight away, she just stares at the floor like she is searching for an answer, when she moves her head up she looks straight in my eyes.

"It's not what are we gonna do Quinn. You're not the one who just cheated on your fiancé with her best friend. You heard her back there, she knows something is wrong"

I know she's right. I feel the tears forming in my eyes as I can see where this is leading.

"How am I supposed to go home and look her in the eye now?" she asks even though she knows I don't have an answer for her. "I need to go"

"But what about us?" I say in a soft quiet voice.

"What about us?" She says back.

"You told me you loved me"

She sighs as I say this.

"I know. What am I supposed to do Quinn?" She asks. "Leave Ashley so you and I can be together again after all these years apart? Or stay with her, get married and have an easy life? Because right now im fucking confused"

"Stay with me" I say to her.

I know it's selfish; to ask her to be with me but it's all I want. I want Santana. I love her too much to just let her go.

"I love you Santana, please stay" I plead.

"Quinn" She whispers. "I… I have to go" She announces.

She walks towards the door and I follow her. She turns to face me as she gets in front of it.

"I need to talk to Ashley" she says. Does this mean she's going to leave her?

"Why?" I ask in hope she's going to say she's choosing me.

She doesn't say anything in return. Instead she moves forward towards me and connects our lips in a lingering kiss. I kiss her back with all I have.

As we both let go she whispers against my lips "I love you."

As soon as she's said it she's out of the door, I can't help the smile that comes on my face. She's choosing me. I close the door and lean against it smiling about what just happened.

.

.

.

Santana's POV

I love Quinn, I love Ashley, I love Quinn, I love Ashley, I love Quinn. That's it, she's the one, I know it. I make up my mind in the cab home. I need to talk to Ashley to end things. I'm the biggest Asshole in the planet for doing this but I can't help the way I feel. Even with five years apart I'm still madly in love with Quinn. I can't stop that.

I arrive at my shared apartment with Ashley preparing myself for what im about to do. I walk up the stairs slowly trying to figure out what im going to say. I arrive at the door.

As I walk in I notice Ashley is sat on the couch. Her head is down, she looks upset.

"Hey" I say to her. She stands up and walks towards me.

"I just need to know one thing and then I will believe you ok?" I nod in return at her.

"Were you really with your mom last night?"

This is it; this is the part where I am supposed to tell her that I love Quinn and that I was with her. But im scared. What if it doesn't work with Quinn? What if we end up worse than we did last time? With Ashley standing in front of me I can't help but nod at her question. Im a coward.

Ashley sighs with relief. I can't do this, I can't hurt her.

"I love you Santana, I don't know what I'd do without you"

I choke back tears at this. I've failed.

"I love you too" I say back to her. At this moment im not sure I even believe myself, but it gets a smile on Ashley's face.

"Let's go out" She announces, going out is the last thing I want to do right now but I just can't say no to her right now.

"Okay"

.

.

.

Quinn's POV

It's around 10pm and Santana hasn't come back. Now im worried: could her and Ashley still be talking things over? Has she changed her mind? I don't even know what is going on right now, but she told me she loved me last night and she said it again this morning so that has to mean something. Im sure she is probably just still talking to Ashley, it takes a lot to break up with your fiancé, it takes even more to explain to your fiancé that you're breaking up with her for her best friend.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My phone goes off bringing me out of my thoughts and back into the real world.

_**1 new message from Ashley**_

_**We're going out. Meet at Jet Lounge at 12. **_

Oh God. Does she know? Why does she want to go out? And to a club? Fuck. I know I should go, to get the talk over with.

.

.

It's 12:10 when I get to jet, luckily it's not that busy tonight. I look around and search for Ashley but I can't see her. she's not on the dance floor, she's not by the bar.

"Quinn" I hear Ashley's voice. I turn around and there she is sat down at a table. That's not the only thing. This sight breaks my heart.

Santana is sat next to Ashley with her arm around her. She didn't do it. I want to cry and break down, but I can't, not here.

I take a seat opposite from them at the table.

As soon as I sit down Ashley starts talking about her and Santana's wedding plans. Honestly I can't even listen to her right now as im just confused and heartbroken.

"Im going to go and get some drinks" Ashley announces.

As she leaves I move my gaze to Santana.

"Im sorry" she quietly says.

"Do you know how humiliating it is for me to sit here? To sit here and listen to Ashley about your wedding plans? To listen to this the same day you told me you loved me?"

"I got scared"

"About what?"

"Us." She's scared about us being together? That just hurts even more. "I can't hurt her Q"

"Santana" I plead.

"I love you so much Quinn, but I.. I just can't, im sorry"

"Hey so I got a shot of everything they had" Ashley interrupts us. "And I got it all for free, the bartender clearly didn't see my engagement ring" she laughs then turns to Santana as she sits down and places a long kiss on Santana's lips. I quickly turn away at that, I can't see that.

If im going to get through this night I need alcohol, and lots of it. I grab and shot and quickly down it, the taste is bitter but it eases the pain. I do the same with many of the other shots on the table leaving barely any left for Santana and Ashley.

.

.

Around 1am I find myself extremely drunk. Every time I see Santana and Ashley together I take a drink. It's the only thing making it better for me right now.

We've all moved towards the dance floor. This is just worse than before.

Ashley is grinding her ass into Santana and Santana has her hands placed on Ashley's hips. I look into Santana's eyes and she's looking into mine.

Suddenly Ashley stops dancing with Santana as she grabs her phone from her pocket. I assume it's ringing as she whispers something in Santana's ear and moves off towards the exit to answer it.

Now it's just me and Santana alone. Santana moves forward and leans in towards my ear.

"Im going to go and get another drink" I nod at her.

I continue dancing not caring that im on my own; right now I couldn't give a fuck about anything.

I feel someone come up behind me; I know it's a guy by the roughness of the dancing. I don't even care anymore.

.

.

Santana's POV

I make my way towards the bar because I can't be around Quinn. It hurts too much.

I get my drink and stay at the bar, not wanting to go back yet. Suddenly someone taps me on the shoulder. It's Ashley.

"Hey babe, that was my boss. He just reminded me that I have a big meeting tomorrow so I should probably get going. Any chance that you could make sure Quinn gets home ok she seems pretty drunk"

Perfect just perfect, me and Quinn alone again.

"Yeah sure thing babe"

She kisses me goodbye and makes her way out.

I go back to the dance floor to go and find Quinn. As I get back my whole body fills with rage at the sight before me. Quinn is making out with a guy who is groping her ass. I don't even think about what I do next.

I lunge forward and pull Quinn of the guy.

"Hey what the hell bitch?!" he pushes me and tries to make his way back to Quinn. I grab her hand and stand in front of her.

"Get the hell way from her asshole" I push him back with one hand, my other is still gripped with Quinn's.

The guy suddenly pushes me again a lot harder causing Quinn to lose grip of my hand and fall to the floor. I lose it at this. I connect my fist into his face causing him to moan in agony. I lift Quinn up of the floor and pull her out of the crowd with one hand, my other throbbing in pain.

I pull her along until were outside the club. I quickly grab a taxi for us and we both get in, I tell the driver Quinn's address.

As we get in the cab I keep a hold of Quinn's hand not wanting to let go. We get to her apartment after a silent 10 minute journey.

"Santana" I hear her say. I slowly move my head to face hers.

As I lift my eyes up to hers I can't help but start to break down. Quinn moves towards me and envelopes me into a hug. I know she's probably sobered up a bit around this point after the scene in the club.

"Im sorry, Im so sorry" I say into her shoulder.

"I know"

We both let go of the hug and she moves her gaze to my hand.

"Santana your hand" she says directing towards my throbbing hand. "You need to go to the hospital, you could have done some damage to it"

I ignore what she says and instead I attach my lips to hers. She kisses me back hesitantly.

"San wait" she pushes my shoulder and I move back.

"Sorry" I say.

"We need to get you to the hospital" she tells me again.

I don't object to her as she probably won't give up. She grabs my other hand and leads me out of the door.

.

.

.

"Well Miss Lopez I'm afraid you have a hand fracture" The doctor tells me.

"Fuck" I whisper out to no one in particular.

Quinn is still here and has a tight grip on my free hand.

"We need to get your hand in a cast and then you should be free to go" the doctor walks off as soon as he's said that to go and get a cast.

"Why did you hit that guy san?" Quinn asks me. I know she already knows the answer.

"You know why"

"I need you to tell me"

"Because I love you, because seeing you with that guy made me fucking furious, so I hit him"

She doesn't say anything back to me. I don't expect her too, I didn't even expect her to stay this long with me at the hospital.

When the doctor comes back he quickly puts the cast on and an hour later im being released.

We both walk outside, it's still dark out. Im not even sure what time it is.

"We should probably get a cab each. Your apartment is in the opposite direction to mine" Quinn says. She's right.

Before she turns away I grab her hand. I need to do this. I lean in once again and connect my lips with hers, I don't know what it is but with Quinn I just can't help myself. It's different with her. She kisses me back and this time it's not hesitantly. The kiss is me telling her I love her and that I need her.

When breathing becomes a problem we both let go. I lean my forehead against hers and whisper against her lips. "I'll always love you the most"

With that I walk away again. There are some things I do know and some things I don't. I don't know what's going to happen with me and Ashley but I do know that as long as Quinn is in my life, no one will even come close to the way I feel about her.


	33. Chapter 33

Santana's POV

It's been two weeks since that night. Two weeks since I've spoken to or seen Quinn. If im honest, I've been avoiding her, I've been avoiding her because I know that if I see her I will do something which I know I should not be doing. These past two weeks I've been trying to concentrate on Ashley and on our relationship. In all honesty it's been going well, that is until she mentions Quinn's name and then I just fall in deep again. I know I can't avoid her forever but for now I have to do it, I have to do it if I want to make things work with Ashley.

However today I don't know how things will turn out. Ashley has organised a wedding lunch for both bridal parties so it's going to be Me, Ashley, Fran, Emma, Britt, Puck and Quinn. I don't know how im going to be when I see her again, she just has this hold on me which I can't explain. She was my first love, she was the first person who ever loved me for me and that's not something that a person can forget easily.

"Hey babe" Ashley interrupts my thoughts. I move my head to look at her. "You ready to go?" is it 12 already? Fuck it is. Just got to get through this lunch and then it will all be fine, if I just take it one day at a time then surely everything will just figure itself out.

"Yeah" I reply back to her. I make my way off the couch and follow her out of the apartment, when we get outside we decide to get a cab to the restaurant as im not in the mood to drive today and I assume I will want a drink when I get to the restaurant to calm my nerves.

When were in the cab I can't help but think about these past two weeks. I've spoken to Puck a lot, I've told him absolutely everything that has happened and he's been there for me all the way through it. I honestly don't know what I would do without him. He seriously is the best friend I could ever of asked for.

We get to the restaurant around 10 minutes later as traffic is not that bad today. When we arrive I notice that everyone is already there and sat down. I can't imagine how awkward it must have been for Quinn, Puck and Brittany. After their history with each other it must have been weird.

"Hey everyone sorry were late" Ashley says to the group as she pulls me by the hand behind her.

I thank god that the seats beside Quinn have been taken up so I don't have to sit close to her where our arms could brush up against one another. Any sort of contact would just send me into a haze. I take a seat next to Puck and Ashley.

Conversation starts off slow, everyone just starts talking within the people next to them which is fine by me for now as I can just chat to Puck and Britt who is sat next to him.

.

.

.

Quinn's POV

I still don't know how to deal with this. Santana says that she'll always love me the most but then she ignores me for two weeks? I hate this, I hate all of this. It's so painful to be sat here right now at this lunch as I know Ashley organised it so that she can start making plans for the wedding, the wedding where her and Santana, my Santana are going to get married.

"So Quinn how are things going with your new man?" Emma asks me. As soon as she's said this I can't help but turn my head towards Santana to see if she heard. She definitely did as her eyes are staring deeply into mine. The whole table has gone quiet now.

"We've only been out for drinks once" I say in a quiet voice. Honestly I only went out with Alex because Ashley set me up on it and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Quinn he won't stop talking about you, you definitely made an impression on him" Ashley tells me but says loud enough that now the whole group know.

"Who is this new guy?" I hear Santana pipe up and say.

Ashley quickly turns to her. "Babe you remember my assistant Alex? The guy that asked you if you were the new sandwich lady when you brought me lunch at my office" Ashley giggles out.

Santana's face goes from straight to not happy.

"I fucking hate that guy" Santana blurts out.

"Why because he thought you sold sandwiches?" Fran asks.

"Because he's cocky as hell and he's just a massive asshole" Santana says back.

"Oh come on babe he's not that bad. He certainly has got the eye for Quinn" Ashley winks at me. I put my head down to hide my embarrassment. When I lift my head the first eyes I catch are the ones I love the most. She's looking deep into mine like she is trying to have a conversation with me. If I knew any better I could tell that she's jealous. A part of me is happy about this only because it will make her jealous and then she might finally stop ignoring me.

"So what do you say Quinn, want me to set up another date for you two?" Ashley asks.

I keep my gaze on Santana's as I reply to Ashley.

"Sure"

.

.

Santana's POV

I have no right to be jealous, I really don't. But fucking Alex? Come on, he is the cockiest asshole on the planet. All the way through Ashley's works Christmas part last year he would stop hitting when I was standing right next to her with my arm around her and I swear all he does is compliment himself on his own looks. Who does that? Like seriously.

After Quinn's acceptance the conversation quickly turns towards the wedding. Honestly I don't want to talk about this right now because all I can think about is that Quinn might be seeing someone else. Not that I can have any say in that as im engaged to another person. Ashley basically leads the topics of conversation, by telling everyone what her dream wedding is like. They all 'oooh' and 'aww' in return to her and by they I mean Fran and Emma. Puck just doesn't really care about all this wedding planning stuff, Brittany is just nodding along but im not sure if she is still paying attention and worst of all Quinn is just staring at me through all of it.

At the end of the meal when everyone is finished and the cheque is payed everyone goes off their separate ways. Ashley and I head back home, I can tell by the look on her face she is happy with the way everything had turned out. Im not though. Seeing Quinn again every time just brings me back to square one.

.

.

Quinn's POV

That lunch was pure torture. When it was finished I gladly sprinted out of there to get home. It's hard enough to see the person you love move onto someone else but to help the person you love plan their wedding? How are you meant to do that?

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_**1 new message from Santana.**_

_**Don't go out with Alex.**_

How can she have the nerve to tell me that?

_**Why shouldn't I? – Q**_

She rapidly responds.

_**He's not right for you – S**_

_**And who is? – Q**_

She doesn't reply as fast as she did previously. I can't help but wonder if she is going to say it. Around 5 minutes later my phone signals that I have a new message.

_**Me. - S**_


End file.
